The Knight of Fangs
by Jester Smiles
Summary: This is a FinnxMarceline and FionnaxMarshell. Chapter one is the description so for more read inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note;**

**Announcer Voice**

Life a seemingly endless cycle that knows both the beginning and end of things. For many lives after the war of humanity they left the world was in a state of unrest. Magic ran rampant through the different and forming lands. The very planet erupted with the creatures of the evil of magic hidden from all. This evil waited for the moment when life was truly at its weakest. For years people fled, hid, or were cut down by these beings of magic and evil. That is until a lone warrior chose to combat these evil forces wielding unnatural blades that fell to the planet. With the Blades of Earn several grand warriors followed the loners example and fought for the survival of the innocent. Many of the Earn users passed the power of pure magic to those who they deemed worthy.

These users became know as Conjures they could use the basic of combat magic. Element, transformation, and summoning, these Conjures soon established the Order of Earn. All five of the guild masters respect the center guild that houses the young children to be the next generation of Conjures. Most children selected to be a Conjure are orphans who have nowhere else to go. But even after the war of magic came to and end evil stood ready to strike. And it did the very creature that humans once feared came to the lands of AAA. The land that the creatures of myth reside was named as the counter of AAA called OOO.

Thus the war for the survival of the innocent once more raged. But this time the charge was lead by those of fang and fire. The rulers of Flames, Vampires, and Werewolves sought to capture the people of AAA. Their plan was to either use the people as slaves or food. But as the Vampire lord lead the charge at the battle of the Scared Walls. The wielder of the Earn of Blood struck down the wicked creature with all his might. That day the vampires heard the warrior scream in his final word of life, "You wicked creatures may take my life but the light of the Earns will always light your darkness"!

With the Earn of Blood found death, his blade was never found and the vampires retreated to establish a new leader. Five years past and the lands of AAA and OOO have remained at a stand still. Both not sure when the other will strike, but both ready to fight at a moments notice. However our story begins in the middle of the five years a brother and sister lost to this wild world. Both questioning who they are and what their destiny will untimely decide for them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; We're back!**

**Smiles; Well that didn't take long.**

**Jester; What do you mean?**

**Smiles; You said we get a week off. What gives?**

**Jester; Relax I'm just excited after all the praise and the end of Scattered Journey I thought we should put out our next two Fanfic's. You know as thanks to our fans.**

**Smiles; Fine but I better get a good vacation.**

**Jester; And you will. Now lets read some reviews. Anon thanks for the praise and here's hoping you like how we executed the story. Questionable thanks for the hype and here's your update. The Nephilim King Michael thanks for the praise and we hope you like it. Syren well shake no more here's the update. Smiles if you would.**

**Smiles; Tick Tick BOOM BABY!**

**Third Person's View**

In this world humans and beings a magic or myth are in a blood feud. Neither wishes to communicate with the other and both will seek blood in open battle. Today we follow a young girl, as she is the only human to be raised in the land of OOO. Many look at her with anger but others see that she is no threat to them. This young girl is currently being raised after the battle of Scared Walls. She was seven when she was separated from her younger brother those three years ago. Now her adoptive magical cat family loves her and she loves them in return. Today she is walking with her adopted sister Cake.

Cake lost her older sister in a battle that took place a few years earlier. But Cake held no hatred after seeing how afraid her adoptive sister was. Soon Cake and her mother Joanna choose to raise young Fionna. The only human to live and be allowed to live in OOO. Today marks the third year sweet Fionna has lived in OOO and more and more beings that reside in OOO have come to take her as one of them. Even going so far as to think she is a half human half Cake from the way she acts. Not to mention how long she keeps her hair.

Fionna's adoptive mother trained her to be able to use some weapons. But dear Fionna's truly favorite weapon is the sword. However not a day goings by the she wonders what became of her younger brother. Their birth mother passed after her brother Finn turned five, telling Fionna to protect him from the harsh world. Fionna loved her adoptive family but hated her self. Why did she get to be so happy when she could not find her brother? A brother that was alone or dead from the battle that separated them. Sighing Fionna looked over to Cake who had stretched her self to carry them to their destination. They were on their way to meet the Mother of the two that will be the next ruler of the vampires.

**Fionna's View**

"Cake how long until we get to the Vampire city"? Cake laughed saying, "Sugar relax we'll get there in time. Besides honey we need to stop off at the flower shop to replace the flowers in the front yard". I messed with Cake's tail saying, "But why do I have to come along? You messed up the flower bed when you were chasing after that rabbit". Cake chuckled saying, "I would have caught him too… if momma hadn't pulled my ear". Shaking my head at my sister's silliness we arrived at the flower show.

Cake, "Hey Tree Trunks". Tree Trunks was this sweet little green elephant that loved flowers and baking just as much as our mom did. Tree Trunks came around the counter with a basket of sweet rolls. Smiling at us as we ate she said, "Girls why are you here? If I heard correctly Mother V wanted to speck to you Fionna". "Yeah she wanted me to meet her kids for some reason. I'm worried that she and the other people of OOO still hate me". Tree Trunks lightly patted my cheek saying, "Darling look people will hate humans for their own reason but you have to give 'em a chance to like you. Just give 'em time honey and I'm sure you'll be just fine".

Smiling at her words we ate some apple pie and picked up the lilies for mom's floor bed. AS we walked to the vampire city I could feel the werewolves and vampires stare at me. To my relief one of the Mother's knights came up to me. Knight, "Cats Fionna and Cake its good to see you two. Please follow me the Mother has been expecting you both". As we walked into the palace the Mother was sitting in a side room, next to her was what looked like a little version of her. The girl had body length hair and unlike the Mother's ash colored skin. The girl was a blue tinted ash and she had a gentle grin on her face.

The Mother of vampires spoke, "Fionna Cake its good to see you both. As I said in my message I wished for you both to be here today to be the first to know the good news. Seeing as your mother is such a dear friend of mine I wanted you both to be the first to know. Out of both my children, my daughter Marceline has been picked to lead the vampires. While my son Marshall has been chosen to lead our armies. Fionna I want you to become friends with my children. Yes I know that vampires much like most in OOO has not taken to the idea of letting a human live in OOO.

"But peace is what this world needs both sides accuse the other of sparking the wars that ravaged our history. But humans as well as beings of OOO have fought for everything well before the Great War. Please my dears will you be the first to seek peace"? I smiled at the mothers words she truly wished for me to be the first human in so many years to establish peace on this chaotic world. Nodding my head the Mother thanked me but I was still curious. "Mother V where is your son… Marshall"?

**Marshall's View**

I was sitting in my room playing my bass guitar when a servant came into my room. "I thought I said I wanted to be left alone". The servant bowed her head saying, "Yes I know young master Marshall… But the Mother washes for you to meet the adopted human Fionna. She also wanted me to tell you that if you don't get there fast she will take away your candy". Sighing I knew that there was no talking her out of taking away my candy stash from the Candy valley. Mother once told me of people that was purely made out of candy that were the first half human beings in OOO.

Sure there's been myths of all kinds of half humans all over but ones made completely of candy that was funny. Still Marceline told me she had met a candy person but she could never prove it, so I just let her keep on imagining it actually happened. Walking down the stairs then turning into the side room I was ready to meet the so-called human girl. As I turned into the room I was ready to make fun of her for wearing a white bunny hat. But when I saw her face her gentle blue eyes and light skin. I could have sworn my heart started to beat blood again.

I couldn't say anything-just stare blankly at the young girl in front of me. Still staring at her I asked, "Are you an angel"? She blushed at my words as my Mother and the girls cat sister giggled. But Marceline started to make fun of me. Marceline, "Ah does little Marshall have a crush"? Mother, "Enough Marceline leave your brother alone now all of you go play. You can all head to the candy valley I heard the cherry soda springs are flowing again so have fun". Doing as my mother asked we started to make our way to the valley. I walked ahead with Cake as Fionna and Marceline giggled behind me.

As we got a good few yards from the city I could hear Fionna and Marceline snicker behind me. Cake came up beside me and asked, "So you like my sister huh… don't worry honey I won't tease you. But still what away to embarrass your self Marshall. For as long as I've known you it's hard to get you to ever say what you feel. Now you just blurt out you like some one. What gives Marshall or are you finally growing up". Cake was right I didn't like to show my feeling ever since my dad died years ago fighting with the old vampire leader. My dad was a demon who was close friends with the head family. But after the of vampire leader died my dad married his wife because she asked.

So I was the adopted son to the Mother but she still saw me as her own. I never knew my own mother but dad told me that she was a beauty of the vampire clans. So her I am the adoptive son of the Mother of vampires falling in love with the adoptive daughter of a cat. "Its irony Cake we both just got on the good side of karma". Cake didn't say anything she just purred at me. When we got to the turn for the valley Marceline said, "Ok everybody lets look for some good stuff. I call Cake as my partner".

Cake agreed to be her partner and that left me and Fionna to work together. I knew she was still embarrassed at my comment earlier so I just said, "Lets head over there". Fionna said nothing she just followed as we made our way past the lollipop grass. Fionna, "So you like me"? I was speechless and couldn't bring my self to say anything I just wanted to keep walking. As we came to a chocolate rock Fionna got angry. Grabbing my arm she looked right at me saying, "Well do you like me or not"? Before I could answer the rock gave and caused us to fall into a hole.

As we hit the sweet lemon flavored waters below I didn't realize that I being hugging Fionna. As we lied in the half a foot of lemon juice she started to get up. Looking at her in the light of the hole, her wet hair shined with the lemon juice around us. She looked almost angelic and I couldn't help my self. I cupped one of her cheeks and looked deeply into her gentle blue eyes. We said not and slowly just looked at one another. I slowly moved closer and kissed her on the cheek. "Does that answer your question little rabbit"?

I saw both her blush and the annoyed look in her eyes. She hit my arm saying, "Stop joking around and get up. You smell like lemons and you looked like a shriveled lemon too". As I tried to get up I slipped and landed face down into the juice again groaning that today just wasn't my day. Fionna laughed even after I finally got to my feet. Looking around the small location we found that it had a small tunnel near the other end. It was covered by candy roots and was the only way out for the lemon juice.

Kicking away the roots we started to explore the rest of the small cave. Using the lemons as a slide we got to the rest of the cave. With our wet slide over we found that this new room was a small library. But in wasn't a library it was more of a hidden room. With two bookshelves, an old couch, TV, and two side doors. One door looked like it would lead to a thin room by how wide it looked. The door on the other side of the room was an average size door with a stone finish on it. Looking at Fionna she said, "Hey lets make this our secret hangout. This way Cake can't find me nor will Marceline find you".

Agreeing to her I started to look around the room more, inside the thin door were movies and games from before the Great War. "Hey Fionna want to watch a movie or we can look around the place more". Fionna nodded her head saying she liked the idea of watching a movie instead of looking for candy.

**Third Person's View**

While Fionna and Marshall sat and started to watch the old samurai movies. Cake and Marceline were looking around the cherry soda river to see if they could catch any candy fish. Cake loved candy fish but this was the first time she had to fish for them. She usually got Marshall to catch them for her and she would get him some guitar strings or even parts if he needed them. As Marceline watched Cake try her best to catch the fish, she and Marshall were both happy that the murky clouds hid the sun today.

After an hour of trying Cake had nothing to show for it, she then turned to Marceline. Cake, "Sugar I tired and sick of these fishes getting away from me. Lets go find your brother and get him to catch them for us". Marceline nodded and followed Cake to go look for her brother. But right now Fionna and Marceline were walking along the stone path that was down the other door. What they found was a stone corridor and stairs. After ten minutes of following the path the corridor began to change.

As they followed the corridor it was filled with large candy roots. In time they came to a door that looked to be the source for all the roots. Marshall tried the knob but Fionna took the extreme step. She kicked the door in with all her weight. Inside the found a room illuminated with the light of a pink crystal and under the crystal was pink sword. The sword had brown roots for it's handle and guard but its double-sided blade was so beautiful. Fionna was drawn to the sword, as Marshall wanted to float up to the crystal hanging over them.

When Fionna grabbed the handle she felt a connection to it as if it was rightfully hers. Pulling the blade loose from the stump the held it she loved two things about it. How light the sword was and how right it felt in her hands. But soon the blade began to shine and the blade vanished as the roots worked their way onto her right forearm. Unlike her brother Fionna was a natural right handed person, while he was always left handed. Marshall floated down to her worried that she was hurt. But Fionna smiled and waved off his worries.

Marshall took the crystal seeing that it was rock candy and big enough for him a few others to snack on for a good few days. After they found a new way out they marked it into their memories and agreed to keep it between the two of them. In time the pair met back up with Cake and Marceline and left the two shocked. Not only did they find a big piece of candy but also Cake told them something startling. Cake, "Fionna you're a Earn users… that sword has the same bonding effect seen by other users. Fionna if you tell Mother V she'll be overjoyed at your future".

Fionna smiled at the idea of how her future would look and how charming Marshall had been to her. But still she couldn't shake her worries for her brother and what had happened to him. Nearly two hundred miles from OOO laid the continent of AAA the last home for humans in this crazy world. But right now we find a young six-year-old down his left cheek ran a straight scar. The last time he saw his sister was when he got the scar three years ago when he was younger. His oldest memory of his sister was her holding him as she ran.

But he felt after a sharp pain knocked them out, his sister was lost in smoke of battle and he was left crying uncontrollably. In the chaos a man scooped him up and started to run with him in his arms. They man keep saying his name as he ran trying to calm him and tell him everything was going to be ok. With no car to take them back to the man's base the man and child walked for the last three years. Finally after some rest they got to where they ever going and that was an Earns guild. The guilds master welcomed both with open arms. Kneeling to the six year old the older man said, "Hello little friend private James told me all about you. Finn welcome to the Earns guild of the west".

The young six year old smiled at the man saying, "Thank you but I miss my sister". Finn was almost in tears when the master hugged him saying, "Its ok Finn I Brother Blood promise you will live in her memory. And you will be great". Finn cried silently as Brother Blood kept hugging him, happy to see another child be able to grow in this unhappy world instead of being lost to its rivers of blood.

**Smiles; Well that was new.**

**Jester; That's the idea, Special thanks to every who started to like and follow us. Hope to here all you upcoming comments.**

**Smiles; Like always peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Well that was a short vacation.**

**Jester; Oh will you stop complaining already. We got a good few days off before and after we officially announced we went on vacation.**

**Smiles; I know… I just want to keep saying it.**

**Jester*sigh* Lets just read some reviews and yes everyone we are back and ready for more fun with all of you our fans. He23t yes it's that Brother Blood from Teen Titans but he's a little different. Also glad to here you want to read more thank you. Roberto good to see another one of your simple be kind reviews. Wolfe47 thanks for you hype and your praise. Glad we can give you what you come to expect. The Nephilim King Michael glad to see you picked up on all the things we thought would work into making Finn and Fionna's separation so dynamic. Ok thank you all for the praise Smiles if you would.**

**Smiles; Lets take 'em for a ride!**

**Finn's View**

It's been a hard two years since I started staying at the West Earn guild. Brother Blood and his attendants keep telling us that the Fangs in OOO still want to kill us. A part of me is filled with anger to know that those creatures killed my sister. They took my sister… Fionna… I will get stronger… I will kill the fangs. They will pay for all the pain they caused us. Today it started like any other day. Learning history, writing, and exercise, no one stops this cycle the teachers tell us it's for the best. I trust them I believe in their words sooner or later the fangs will try again. And I will stand with my sister and brothers of the Guild. And we will kill all those monsters… no mercy just as they showed no mercy to the young.

Today marks the West guilds young training program. Each teacher over time puts us in teams of five and tells us that we must work together. As we stood in our group the teacher said, "Ok children from now on your team is your family, they are your siblings for the rest of your like. You will sleep, study, and train together as a team and as a family. You will grow to trust your family with your heart, with your tactics, and most of all… you will trust them with your life. Now go with them collect your belongings and move to your new rooms. For tomorrow you will being your training".

As my group collected our things and went to our new room. I was happy because I knew two of them Sarah and Jessica. When I first came into the West Guild they instantly became my friends. But now we are going to be a family and I couldn't wait to begin training. Taking our beds and sorting our belongings in the draws under our beds. We all sat down in a circle by the window and started to introduce our selves. Sarah, "Hey guys I'm Sarah and this is Jessica we so happy to met you all. We got adopted by the West Guild when we were babies".

Next up were the oldest of our group Peter, "Hey I'm Pete I lived in the city a few miles north of the Guild. But after a bad snow storm ruined the city in time I ended up here". Everyone nodded sad at his lost next was Vash he was around my age. I knew him as the guy that never stopped smiling. He even smiled when he walked through the rain. Vash, "Hey I'm Vash most people know me as the smiling hood. My parents left me with the Guild to go fight in the war a few years ago. I still haven't heard from them". Then came my turn everyone was looking at me so I inhaled deeply before I spoke. "My name is Finn… I lost my sister in a battle when I was younger… then I was carried by a private for two years until we came here. Most people know me as the opposite of Vash the sad hood".

The others stared at me with worried eyes but for the most part they looked happy. Sarah, "Well don't worry we're all family now so let play cards". As Jessica went over the rules of the game I was more focused on what we we're going to do for tomorrows training.

Today would be the start of our future we would see who would become the next squads that will join the Guilds youth program. At first we thought it was a training exercise but it was a team on team brawl. We each had to fight other kid teams to see if we would move on to be one of the five teams that will stay. The teams that lost will head to other Guild branches to try their luck there. But I refused to loss this was all the home I had. I wasn't leaving I would stay, as Brother Blood selected the teams to face one another. Each team had to pick pair team fighters then a single person to fight.

The twenty teams have to be thinned out to five and we needed to work together as a group. The matches were set and we would face two teams at the same time. Looking at thee others I said, "We need a plan and from what I can see they're just going to pick their toughest to win. But we will fight as a family… Vash you and Sarah can take these wimps out". Jessica, "But they're only picking the boys to fight". Looking at them I could see their worry to say, "I believe in us and if you follow my plan we will win the first round".

Just like that the kids that would fight went into the center fighting square as the other groups watched. Everyone was surprised when Sarah walked out with Vash. But they didn't know she's the wild card. And with the plan I gave them they would win. With the kids squaring off Vash stood with his back to Sarah as she did the same. Two boys made a move at Sarah but nudging Vash they spun in place. They changed places to the two guys surprise. While stunned Vash threw a few heavy punches at the boys faces.

As they tumbled back another pair started to wrestle with them. One boy was thrown from the wrestling match allowing the pair to separate. Sarah nodded to Vash who ran at one boy's blind side and pinned his arms behind him. This allowed Sarah to punch his stomach and face. Vash watched at the two others took out the boy that he was holds partner. Once they were done Vash signaled Sarah and she moved. To one side Vash then lifted the boy off his feet and threw him at the advancing kids. Trying to get free from the mess Vash and Sarah knocked them out while they were distracted.

Brother Blood called the match and our Family won without any one getting hurt. I could see the pleased look on Brother Bloods face as he asked for a volunteer to take on a special challenge. Brother, "Who every can hit Marco our newest specialist we will pass you immediately". Looking around no one stood but I wasn't going to let this chance go. I had to prove that I was strong even if I was small. Walking into the center square everyone looked at me, Brother Blood only waved Marco into the center. Marco, "Don't worry little brother I won't hurt you too bad".

I looked at him with anger saying, "Don't treat me like a kid… in a fight to win… being nice won't help you". Marco looked at Blood then back at me with a smile. Brother Blood had us begin and I need to test something. It was a rumor I heard one of the guards say but I needed to know. Rolling an inch from Marco he tried to punch me but I slipped past his fist and kicked his shin. I needed to test his armors shins for the straps weakness. Marco looked irritated that I kept rolling under or past him. He never noticed my true plan. Rolling between his legs I put my plan into affect and teased Marco.

I taunted him with a silly face it kind of made him mad. He started to jog only to trip and fall on his face. Looking at his feet he found his booth straps were tied together giving me time to punch his face. "I won…" It took me a second to realize it but Brother Blood confirmed it saying, "Well done my boy well done. Finn you are your team can go rest while the matches continue". "Family". Brother Blood, "What was that my boy"? "Brother me and my family won…. We are a Family till the end". Smiling he nodded his approval and had one of the attendants escort us to another room.

Sitting down I was happy I proved myself to everyone and Brother Blood who looked very happy with how I've grown.

**Fionna's View**

Man I've been hanging out with Marshall and his family for the last two years. Its really been fun Marshall liked to play fight with me from time to time. But it was never too series. Marshall is like the cutest guy… I never expected to meet him like we did. Earlier we were playing an old video game called Killer Instinct. It was a fighting game that was so cool I loved playing as Black Orchid. She was a strong girl that could kick butt like me. The people around OOO stopped seeing me as a threat after I did a blood truth test.

Marshall called it a lie test but I passed and word got around. Seeing that I was now loyal to the Mothers family I established who I am. Marshall kept trying to be cute by teasing me but being a cool guy about it. As we walked through marshmallow field he would look at me then turn away from me. He was wearing a protective cloak of ink mist. It covered his body in a black smoke that stopped the sunlight from hurting him. My days with my adoptive family and spending time with the different people in OOO are so nice. Thanks to all these kind people I've been able to learn a lot about the different things and places they have to offer.

Marshall, "Fionna I want to ask you something important". "Sure Marshall you know you can talk to me dude". Taking a deep breath he said, "Fionna will you be… ok… will you be my girlfriend"? I was stunned at what he was asking but I need a moment. Marshall was so cool he plays music with his sister, he can float off the ground, he loves candy, and he protects his family. "Marshall you're the kindest guy I know so what else can I say… yes I'll be your girlfriend. But if you try to kiss me on the lips I punch your cheek".

Marshall chuckled at my words he floated closer to me to do just that. His lips tasted like cherry soda and sugar rocks. When he pulled away I could see the happiness in his eyes. But I wasn't going to let him off. Punching his face he shouted, "Ow my cheek meat"! Chuckling I cracked my knuckled as he started to float away. "Sorry Marshall but I did warn you. Now get back here I only want to punch you". As I chased after him the marshmallow kicked up in my face. This was a moment I would never forget.

**Finn's View**

This was a moment I will never forget. Brother Blood stood in front of all five teams that passed the selection matches. Each team was ladled a different conqueror of old my team was called Khan. I didn't know who the person was but I was happy from now on my Family was given a name. Standing shoulder to shoulder with my brothers and sisters we meet our team captain. Our team captain would be an older member of the Guild. To my surprise Private James walked up to my group.

James, "Well Finn looks like we get a few more years together lets get to it". Smiling at his words I couldn't wait until we started to train as a family. But for now we would celebrate and talk to our older Guild members. In our new room we relaxed and enjoyed the soft beds that we now ours. After a few minutes of unpacking we started to talk. Pete, "Finn that was awesome your plan worked great". "Thanks Pete but I just can't stop thinking about what will happen next. I want to prove myself but I still need practice. But we'll grow, as Khan's and we'll bet anyone that tries to hurt destroy our family.

"We are stronger together and no matter what we will stay a family". Vash with a smile on his face laughed saying, "Yeah we're the Khan's and no one can stop us. Those Fangs better watch out cause the Khan's will wipe the floor with them". Laughing at his words we started to walk to the celebration. This was my Families first party together and it was great. The food was hot and full of flavor, the juice was so sweet that it made my mouth water. But what made it even better was seeing all the members of the Guild welcome us to the West branch.

James was sitting with us as we stuffed our faces he looked at us with a grin. "Captain I thought you left after you brought me here". James, "It James Finn… and no I felt that I was needed here. Seeing kids so young orphaned I knew I was going to help. I just didn't know it was going to involve training you kids. But don't worry when I'm done you'll be great fighters. Still I wonder what will happen, with an Earn wielder like Zero in the Order". Sarah looked at James saying, "Zero Meroe the Earn user of Wind. She turns her Earn into a powerful bow that shoots invisible arrows".

With that one of the Guild attendants heard our conversation to add, "Her arrows aren't invisible they are made of air so they can't be seen by people. Unless your another Earn wielder". As she left to join the rest of the party I was even more curious. "I wonder what's it like to be an Earn user"? Pete, "It would be so cool to be one too. The Fang can't stop an Earn and they always have to get big groups of them to fight an Earn". Jessica, "I wouldn't be surprised if Vash becomes the Earn user of laughter". This cause us all to laugh knowing that Vash never stopped smiling. He even started to laugh as the party continued. So we were back in our room I couldn't sleep.

So I took a trip to the Guilds garden to sit next to the small stream. I was startled as I heard two people approach. Climbing up a tree I sat and waited for them to leave. To my surprise it was Brother Blood and someone I didn't know. She wasn't one of his attendants nor was she a soldier. Woman, "Blood I heard a kid managed to outsmart one of your Guild soldiers". Blood, "Yes Finn is his name… I can see the anger in his eyes and how he is eager to prove himself. I believe he will be a great leader one day. But he needs to focus his anger or it will confuse him".

Woman, "Blood if I didn't know better you want him to be better then everyone". Blood, "He is better… he has will, knowledge, and a talent for leading others. He inspired his team oh his Family to stand strong. Finn will be great the heavens have proven this already. All he needs now is time and he will be ready to help end this war". Woman, "Don't worry Blood I know you'll find someone to stand with us as a leader. For now I'll just sit here and enjoy the night". Agreeing Brother Blood left but the woman moved to the tree. Flicking her wrist a sword appeared them it morphed into a whip.

Quickly she swung it into the tree and caught my leg. Pulling me to the ground she said, "I caught a little fly… so little fly you must be Finn". "Yes I am and you're a Earn wielder. I'm sorry to have spied I was out here earlier then you. And I didn't want to be punished so I…." Woman, "Its ok Finn I know Earn remember. Just listen to what you heard tonight a few people have their eyes on you. And we want to see what the future hold for you". Nodding me head she waved me off to bed. For tomorrow would mark the beginning of my Families training.

**Smiles; A little dark.**

**Jester; Relax its fine ok special thanks to everyone following or that has us on their favorites list. Also be sure to check out our other fic the Institute of OOO.**

**Smiles; Yeah what he said. So peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Hey everyone yes we're still alive don't be mad. But like we informed you all have to write more chapters for all the fic's we still haven't ended. So lets get down to business shall we? As always I have the hyperactive psycho roommate Smiles with me.**

**Smiles; Whatever lets hurry up I still haven't read this update myself. No thanks to you.**

**Jester; Ok lets review some responses He23t thanks for the likes for the stories progression. Also Finn and his new family will really surprise you in this update. The Nephilim King Michael well King your summary is once more top notch. And your questions about Finn and his future will have to wait. But for now thank you for the kind review. Shep3rdOfFire thanks for the likes and hope you'll enough this update. Stacy no problem here's more. Smiles if you would?**

**Smiles; Hit me fight me…**_**Give me a hug…**_

**Third Person's View**

It's been a few years for Finn and the Khan family. And over their years of training together it's been rough. Vash their smiling and laughter filled brother… he fell ill. Vash had a blood weakness and slowly over time his blood cells became more and more damaged. The others couldn't believe that they lost a member of their family so soon. Vash told them in his last hour, "Guy's give those Fang's hell… the Khan's will remind them to be afraid right… right"? As Vash's voices became softer than a whisper Finn gripped Vash's hand and spoke. Finn, "Vash the Khan's will never forget you and we will kill them. The first on I kill I will carve your name into their chest… sleep with peace my brother… sleep with peace".

After Vash's pacing Finn made a pair of dog tags. On one side it had read the Khan family Vash's name had a crossed next to it. This tag had everyone of his family members name. The other tag had Finn's name and his belief on it. Finn washed his thumb over the phrase that he had read from an old book of faith. Finn, "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides". Brother Blood, "Finn I know you are strong now show your family you are strong. You have a new member joining your family so I hope you will welcome her kindly".

Later that day Finn and the Khan's welcomed Luca into their family. She was around nine years old with light brown skin and black hair. Finn welcomed her into the Khan Family and over time they got straight into training. With Captain James continuing there training The Khan's were at the top of their game. Now Finn was at the age of ten and James made him the leader of the Family. No one argued Finn was there for them all and he knew what to say and do to keep them going. Smiling at his work they were all getting ready for their first training exercise outside of the West guilds walls. It would be a search and destroy drill in the forest four and a half miles from the Guild.

Walking the miles they had their basic field packs small camouflaged green and other tints of green. The pack had their rifle kits inside, with a container of water, a blanket to hide them in the tree for when they sleep, and lastly space to store maps and food. With the two hour walk to get to the forest over Captain James handed Finn the MRE's and the primary maps. James, "Everyone I'll be wait on the far side of the forest good luck". With that James took a different route leaving the kids on their own. Finn passed out the food rations and said, "Ok Khan's we have a forest inside enemy terrain. So strap on your bulletproof vests, sort out your weapons, and get ready to be take the walk".

With that the kids slipped into their vest and placed a pressure plate underneath their vest. The kids then pulled out their weapons kit and started the assembly process. With their weapons done Finn was happy at how fast his Family set up the AK-74u's and looked ready to take on anyone. Slipping on their helmets Finn opened the map and looked over the enemy lookouts. Finn, "Ok we have to get here it's a three hour walk. But due to enemy spotter we have to take the long route along the riverside. After two miles we cut into the forest and rest in these tree lines. When the first patrol passed we crawl pass them and make it to the primary zone. Once inside there we have one hour to find a good spot and take out our target. With the target dead we will need a divergence. That where Pete, Luca, and Sarah come in, you three will have placed charges along this side road. They'll think were pressing the attack but it will give us time to fall back.

"Once we get far enough Jessica and I will set off our charges at the far side and give you time to get to the river bed. Once we met back together we will move to the opposite end for our extraction. Sure this is an exercise with holo-dummies and blank rounds. But that doesn't mean we can't have fun while killing said dummies. Now lets get moving and kill so dummies". With their cheers the kids began their new walk to the river and under the watch of their leader Finn they were excited to enter the fight.

**Fionna's View**

Marshall told me it was going to be cold but not this cold. "Marshall how much farther until we get there"? Marshall, "Relax babe we're almost there". "Call me babe again and I'll show you why the Earn of Roots picked me". Marshall floated closer to me saying, "No need for violence Fio beside we're almost there. I can't wait until you met Betty. Most call her crazy but she's really nice when you get to know her". It took us another half an hour to find Betty's home. It looked like just another mountain of ice and snow. But Marshall pushed a panel on the side to have the ice slid into the ground.

Walking inside it was still cold but less cold then outside. Looking around I saw tons of penguins each once squawking and looking so cute. Marshall led the way up some stairs to see a woman with light blue skin holding a penguin in her arms. Marshall, "Hey Betty glad to se you and Gunter are doing ok". Betty snickered wickedly to say, "Good to see you little Marsh and I see you brought a friend". "Hi I'm Fionna Marshall's girlfriend it's nice to finally met you". Betty, "Well most know me as the evil queen of ice. But after word got out that I saved Marshall from one of my snowstorms people have been singing a new tune.

"But its good to meet you Fionna. However Marshall I know you why did it take you so long to introduce me"? Marshall scratched his head sheepishly saying, "Well mom has been trying to make me stay close to home. So I haven't been able to leave the reign for a while. Sorry Betty really". Betty snickered saying, "See that Fionna you can get any guy to spill their guts when you get serious. So what's is it that brought you here out of the blue"? Marshall, "Fionna is an Earn and seeing as you and… um you know who use to work with Earns. I was thinking you could teach Fionna to be unlock its full potential".

Betty smiled saying, "Sure I'll help Fionna I'm happy to have some girl time after so long. Gunter's good company but I just wonder about him some times. Still Marshall that means that no boys can stay while we train". Marshall, "What… come on why not"? Punching his arm I said, "Relax tough guy I'll be fine. I see you later at my place. Remember Cake wanted to talk to you about the Ranicorn guy. She's really interested in him". Marshall sighing and said he was ok with it. Floating over to me he kissed me on the lips. After getting punched a few times he stopped trying to kiss me on the lips.

After Marshall left Betty walked me into a side room with tons of ice dummies and ice based weapons. Betty, "Fionna how old are you now"? "I'm fourteen". Betty, "Ok your should be able to handle the training exercises I have in mind. But first lets talk I want to know what little Marshall has been up to since I last saw him". Smiling we started to gossip and talk about how life in OOO has been going.

**Finn's View**

As we walked to the river it was clear that night was on its way so we need to move fast. I started to whistle a happy simple tone so my Khan's wouldn't notice I was picking up the pace. As my fellow khan's started to whistle behind me I smiled at how much fun we were having. Sure it was an assignment for us to kill but I wanted to keep Vash alive. So this would become our new tradition in his memory. Walking into the knee high water I was surprised that the water was at a nice temperature. Making our way through we walked until we found the right spot. "Ok Khan's I want everyone to pair off with a partner and climb a tree. I'll take first watch, Luca will switch with me in four hours, and then Jessica will be next.

"When five o'clock hits Jessica will tell us. Then we'll have to move to the road watch for the patrols. Once it passes we make our move and set up before nine o'clock hits". Nodding everyone else climbed a tree and I slipped on a gully suite from in my pack and sat facing the next tree line. Changing out the barrel and scope of my AK. Covering my self with two bushes that were close by I began my watch. "No one kills a Khan without a fight". With that the hours slipped by so fast I made the change with Luca and took the spot she had in the tree. After a few minutes of making sure she was covered well I relaxed and went off to sleep.

Feeling a brush at my foot I turned to find Jessica using a branch to nudge me awake. Nodding my head I shook Pete awake. With everyone on the ground we began our sneaky tactic. As we reached the road we lied in wait to see the first patrol of holo-dummies walk past us a few meters away. Giving the signal we crouch walked our way to the other side. Hidden in the foliaged I pulled the map so show the other were they should be. "Ok you three you have to have the charges set before you hear Jessica or me take the shot. Once you do your charges go off. Lay down fire and allow us to slip back past to the opposite side of their camp. Once you hear us shooting with our charges going off. You fall back and met us at the rivers end and we get out before they can get to us".

Nodding at my plan we set off to get to our positions. Jessica and I had the slightly more challenging role. We had to get so close to being seen by our enemies that we were still hidden. Spotting a small run off water gutter we slipped in and worked our way to the opposite side. But one dummy stopped right there after its patrol left it. A few minutes go by but it was clear this dummy wasn't leaving. "Get as low into the water as possible… throw a rock to the other side of the gutter. Then I'll take him". Nodding see slipped further into the water and after the rock threw the dummy looked over the edge to checkout what was happening.

But all he found was me, quickly covering its mouth and sending a combat knife right into its neck. "Shut up". I told the dummy as I ended its life and pulled its body into the water. Using some rocks to keep in out of sight under the water. We then made our way to our destination, and pulled some bushes over our bodies and waited. Some time later we saw the large patrol with our target in the middle. "Jessica center figure and the one on its right. They're both wearing the same thing so we need to take them both". Jessica, "I don't have a shot yet".

"Don't worry once they enter the tent we take them. These dummies may not be real… but they'll be the first to show our Guild the skills of the Khan family". Smiling at my words we waited for our shots. Looking out through the scope I began to dial in the range of the shots we need to take. "Increase your range to selection number five and hold to the left side". Jessica inhaled taking in what I said. It was now time to wait for the dummies to get to the right place inside their main tent. "Three… two… go". As our shots left the barrels the detectors at the end of our weapons went off. After the ring and flash ended the dummies went down and the chaos began.

The charges went off a few moments later along with the exchange of various weapons. "Move"! Going into a crouching jog we circled along the left side. Once with in range of the chaos we pulled the pins of our charge grenades and tossed them. With the main flash over we opened fire and took down any trying to make it to the others. After five dummies went down they're attention turned to us. "Lets go". Running into and out from behind various trees we slide down a slope to see the river close by. "Cover fire"! Jessica turned onto her side and unleashed a clip into a dummy, as I took out one trying to follow us. "Clear"! As we ran I reload, as did Jessica.

Making it to the river we met up with the other and moved to the evac point. As we did we had to keep a constant look out over to our right flank. After a few minutes we entered a quick firefight. "Pete Luca cross fire on the left, Sarah on me". Sarah and I took up behind a fallen to take distract two dummies. Allow Pete and Luca to kill any that stood up. Jessica took the final shot ending a dummy and clearing us to move on. Running out of the tree line we were in the clear and a horn rang out. Looking over at a rock formation we saw Captain James smiling holding an air horn.

James, "Congratulation Khan's you passed your first field fire test. I'm glad you all works as a team and took out your target. Finn I see you took charge and lead the way for your team the whole way". Smiling I said, "No we worked as any family would. We worked as one and we all get the praise as one… cause no one beats the Khan's"! Cheering at my words we began the walk back to the Guild excited to tell the other teams of what we accomplished and how far we have come. _'Soon you Fangs soon you'll regret taking me from my sister'._

**Smiles; I like this Finn he's more fun!**

**Jester; Ok special thanks to everyone following us. If you want your voice to be heard drop us a comment and we will respond. Like always we have more than one fanfic up so give our profile a look and your might find one you like. Smiles take us out.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Yes put away your flamethrowers we are still here and ready to give you all another update.**

**Smiles; SHIT…. Well we did it we managed to write ideas to end all but one of our unfinished fanfic's. And if you're wondering which one we have yet to come up with ideas for its our Gundam fanfic. Jester you know we have to watch the anime to finish that one right.**

**Jester; *Sigh* I know… but at least we finished the Halo fanfic that is until we get more ideas. Plus on another note to anyone who liked our Star Wars fanfic rejoice an update has been posted as well. So if you liked it go read it after your done reading this update. But for now on with the reviews. He23t we were kind of using the Call of Duty fighter scenes to inspire the training battle idea. Still good to know you remember that Smiles and myself are gamers.**

**Smiles; Yoooo 23 high five…all right!**

**Jester; You never cease to amaze me…anyway Lilmate thanks for the guarantee we will live up to your expectation. As well as the expectations of all our readers. The Niphilim King Michael thanks for the likes oh but Finn and Fionna aren't twins Fionna has four years over Finn. Sorry if we confused anyone if you didn't catch their correct ages. Well thank you all once again Smiles.**

**Smiles; This is my rifle this is my gun this is for fighting and this is for fun!**

**Third Person's View**

After the events of their first field-test the Khan family continued to press their training. Finn's a strong spiritualist now he believes that the heavens would guide him and the Khan's to greatness. But he reminded his Family to never get to pleased with themselves after small victories. He told them that quick celebrations were ok. But if they dragged out their celebration that they will be met with defect or lose. And one thing he refused to see happen is another one of his Family die without doing anything.

Today Finn and the Khan's had a day to rest and relax they would use every second. For a few days ago Captain James had pushed their bodies harshly. As Finn sat inside the library of the Guild he once more had the same old tattered book of his Spirituality in front of him. As Finn read through another few chapters he was once more the only person inside this nest of knowledge. From time to time other guild members would come in to read. But they would leave within a few minutes to a half an hour. Finn knew that his fellow humans preferred to fight instead of learn. However he still wanted to be ready if he had to use his mind more then his muscles.

With the time passing him Finn head the tapping of a familiar cane. Turning to his right he saw the old library and keeper of knowledge Simon Petrikov. Jingling around his neck was his wife and his wedding rings. Simon was one of the few human Keepers that were touched by an old Earn user to stop aging. But Simon was already in his eighties when he was touched all those years ago. It caused his skin to turn blue… Simon became this way after a powerful storm kicked up during the old wars when he was touched. Simon lost his wife Betty the only thing left was her ring. Simon however keeps hope that he'll fine something about her…but many just don't have that hope.

Finn however admired the old Keeper going so far as to sit and listen to the elder retell the stories of the past. When Simon saw Finn he gave the young man a pleased smiled saying, "Hello my little spiritualist another couple of chapter today". Finn nodded to say, "Simon what was the Earn that touched you"? Simon looked a little shocked the chewed it over in his head. Simon, "Well that Earn was unique one that hasn't been seen since the old wars. But not to worry I'll keep on keeping its my job. I just hope on day I get to see my dear Betty in this life or the next".

Finn walked to the old Keeper placing his hand gently on his arm saying, "I have hope and I know you will see her. Any man that can keep hope even after nearly five hundred years of life… deserves that kind of peace". Simon nodded his head and waved Finn to follow him. Finn followed the old man until they were both in Simon's little workroom. Inside were scrolls, books with missing pages, and papers in huge piles. Simon walked over to a side desk and pulled out several papers. Getting a better look Finn saw that the papers were actually pieces of a bigger paper. Placing the pieces on a table Simon showed the young Spiritual that the big sheet was incomplete.

Finn, "Simon what is this"? Simon, "For years were Keeper have looked for a certain Earn one that the First Earn even quested for. This Earn was blessed by the soul of an Angel… we Keeper have tried to keep this idea of hope that the one who wields the Earn of life will… that that user will kill the Ruler of Vampires and destroy the wicked beings of Fang. I wish for the Earn to be found so that the Fang will not wish to fight us humans anymore. Finn too much blood has been spilled. War never changes be it with the hands of mortals or by the fires of weaponry. Finn keep this idea in mind for I believe that destiny always has a place of us".

Finn looked over the pieces seeing that Simon was missing three large pieces and one piece by the sheets text. Finn exhaled to say, "We live in a time where war is not longer whispered Simon. If the Earn is found it will only trigger ignorance in the Fang thinking that the user would challenge them. Then they will attack us and we will attack back. War… dear Simon war never changes".

**Finn's View**

It's been a few days since Simon told me about the Earn of life. Walking down the hall of the Guild I couldn't help but wonder what will happen. The Fang's are holding their ground on the Southern coast of AAA. Just them being here pisses me off… those Fang's think that just because the old war is over means they can hurt us. We humans will never die… if our own weapons can't fully kill us. What makes these monsters think they can do any better. Then the idea that some humans are willingly going to their side is no longer a myth.

Small underground routes were found near the Highlands. Just five hours from the East Guild was a camp of people trying to join the Fang's. _'Damn traitors all of them… they should have rout to pay for betraying their kind'_. Walking to my Families room I found Pete and Luca sitting by the radio. Pete, "Damn traitors… they just got executed". Luca, "Why would they join the Fang's"? "Because they allowed them selves to be swayed by their own weaknesses. They're pathetic I'd rather die then ever let a Fang have my soul. Remember my sister and brother… we live to keep the order that our ancestors left in our hands.

"And with these hands we will kill those that dare to defy nature. Fang and human's will never find equal ground…. as long as they see us as food. We will meet them with the righteous hand of light". Smiling at my words we went downstairs to get something to eat. After we ate our food I went to the shooting range. Sooner or later we will be issued our own personal weapons. But we will only get them after we finished all twenty of our field tests. So far my Family has completed nine of the tests. Still with so much worry about traitors most of the tests had to be placed on hold. Loading the pump shotgun I found I was the only one in the range.

Placing the small earplugs in my ears, chambering a road I then looked down range. As I fired the first round the flash and sparks left the barrels end letting me feel the rounds kick. With the buckshot hitting the dummy I went on to fire several more rounds. Turning I saw the range watcher talking to Brother Blood. Placing the shotgun back I took a select fire submachine gun. Feeling the chips click and then the round chamber I aimed down range again. Firing short bursts at the dummy I then turned the gun to full auto. Unleashing the gun's final rounds the dummy twitched and jerked as the bullets rippled and ripped their way out of it.

Once the clip was empty the room beeped telling me to hold fire. Turning Brother Blood was waving at me so I moved to him. "Hello Brother Blood what might I do for you"? Blood, "Finn I want you to show the new squad how to run the raiding track". "The Khan's Family would be honored. But Brother what do you mean knew squad"? Blood, "Finn the reason we had to limit the outer teats was because Brink squad was killed in the skirmish with those traitors. They had wolves watching them causing the death of the squad. It bumped the Khan's to the head of the squads in training. But it also caused us to have another squad join our guild I want you to show them the solo run.

"I want them to see what they are expected to be. And who better to show them then the leader of the Khan family". Nodding my thanks for his words I walked to the side room to ready myself for the Track. The Track is an indoor ten-room firefight. It trains the new squads on their teamwork and their communication. Placing on the flex body armor and protective pads on my joints I walked over to the weapons rack. Taking a semi auto pistol and then I took picked up an AA-12 with a barrel clip. Loading the rounds for both the weapons my last task was to pick my close range weapon.

Taking a short broadsword I strapped it to the back of my belt. Tying a bandana around my neck I picked up smoke and flash grenades. Finishing of my armor I pulled a helmet over my neck long blonde hair. _'I remember when Fionna would put my hair in a ponytail. She always did loved how soft my hair was'_. Walking into the observation room I saw the new squad they looked around twelve to ten. Next to them was my Khan's sitting as Brother Blood smiled. "I'm ready Brother Blood". Nodding at me I walked down the stairs into the Track's starting point.

As the lights lite up around the large basement like room Brother Blood began to speck. Blood, "Finn the track's fastest time has stayed at under three minutes. Can you bet it"? "I will pushed my self to the very best". Blood, "Now watch young squad you will see what the Khan family can do". With that the bell sounded I made my way down the first hall. Turning I saw three dummies taking fives shots to take them down. "Clear one"! Crouching under falling makeshift debris I stabbed a dummy that popped out from a corner.

Checking both sides of the cross I shouted, "Clear two"! Getting into the next room three had a high lookout point. Then five were on the ground level. "Flash"! Tossing my flash grenade after the light emitted I poked out from the side of the doorframe. Picking off the two at the top I then rolled into the room taking three more as I found cover. Leaning to the side of my cover I picked off the last three. Making my way to the door I shouted, "Clear three"! As I came into the hall an unarmed dummy popped up. Tackling it to the ground I pulled my pistol and took out the dummies that were at the far end of the hall.

Looking at the dummy I said, "Stay down, four clear"! Slipping my pistol back into its holster I reloaded my AA. Finding two doors at different positions from one another I picked one and test the handle. Finding it was locked I shot the handle, crouched and looked inside. Three dummies were inside, one to a side was a hostage. Taking the main three out with headshots I went to the hostage and released it. "Stay down and stay quiet. Five clear"! The next door was opened as I pushed my way in I went into a roll. Stopping behind cover I looked out at both side.

The room was filled with ten dummies each holding their own point of cover. "Smoke out"! Throwing the smoke grenade I waited for the smoke to hit its ten seconds mark. My plan was a basic flanking technique and it always an effective surprise. Taking down three along one point, the others were far easier to deal with. Making it out I shouted, "Six clear"! Once more in a hall way two dummies spring out one behind me and the other was in front of me. Kicking the one in front of me, then I pushed my elbow into the one behind me. Letting my AA dangle from its strap I stabbed the dummies neck. Then shot my pistol one handed at the dummy trying to get up.

Collecting my self I shouted, "Seven clear"! Running down the hallway I dropped into a hole and clicked o my AA's flashlight. Scanning my position I found my targets and took them out. Another two dummies popped up as I moved to the exit. One dummies was a hostage the other a target. Pulling my pistol I shot the targets side and its exposed face. With the hostage freed it ran off. "Eight clear"! Walking on a metal catwalk I keep checking the opposite side as I ran from cover to cover. Half way along the walk several dummies popped up and I took them out. One dummy tried to flank me but I hand my pistol ready taking it out before it could raise its rifle.

Shooting the final dummy on the opposite walk I shout, "Nine clear"! With no ammo left for my AA I pulled my short sword and pistol to take out any target. Walking into a small room three targets sprung to life and I took them all out charging the last on the was blocking my exit I stabbed its skull. Without standing I rolled clear of the Track and the bell rang again. Looking up at the observation deck Brother Blood said, "Well done Finn… four minutes even a new Track record". Smiling at him and every one watching I shouted, "KHAN'S"! With that my Family shouted back, "Hurrah"! Getting back to the deck the younger squad started to ask question that I was more then happy to answer. _'I did it I proving myself to the Brother and all those that stand beside us. So you Fang will feel the wraith of the Khan family… blood for blood'_.

**Third Person's View**

With the end of the exercise Brother Blood thanked Finn and told the younger squad that it would so be their turn. The young squad smiled happy at the Brother words. But Blood's mind was on Finn so many young soldiers of the Guilds passed their test just to pass. But Finn he had a spirit that shouted his anger at the Fang. And Blood was happy he found a soul equally outraged at the disgusting creatures that challenged humanity. _'Finn you are a warrior that truly has vengeance in his heart. Soon… my plan will be a full swing. But I need Finn he is the key… that will rally the people to my side. But I must wait and let him grow and let the anger inside of him grow. Be ready Finn for humanity will rise to my call soon and you will be my rallying call'_.

**Smiles; Another creepy point of view ending.**

**Jester; Calm down like always comment, like and follow us you all know those wonderful things. And special thanks to everyone following us we really appreciate it. Remember new update for our Star wars fic is up so if you like it give it a read.**

**Smiles; Anyway peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Hello once again to all of you our kind fans… ok I know we need to explain a little as to why Finn's been the main focus point…**

**Smiles; Why do we have to explain? All we did was try to establish one character from the others.**

**Jester; True but this fic is marked as having two relationships and we are sorry for not following up on that idea full. That's why…**

**Smiles; We are working to type a few chapters to explain the flip side of this chaotic world.**

**Jester; So please we ask you not to be mad at how we approached our ideas. So let's read some reviews, He23t thanks for the likes we kind of bases that whole obstacle course on those testing stages in Call of Duty. The Nephilim King Michael glad to hear your predictions and hype for upcoming chapters. Smiles if you would.**

**Smiles; Hail to the king!**

**Third Person's View**

Today everyone in the Khan family celebrated for two reasons. The first was that they passed all of their tests and now were officially a squad of the West guild. But the big reason for the Khan's was the Finn their leader had just turned fourteen years old. Finn is the youngest of the family but he knows that he is what holds his family together. Captain James passed around a jug of cherry soda and apple sider. Everyone was so happy for his or her growth over the last few years. Peter was almost six feet tall, Sarah and Jessica were great battle tacticians, and Luca had the record for the fastest reload time with a handgun.

The Khan Family had pushed themselves well beyond anyone's expectations for them. In another week Brother Blood was going to take them to the Central guild. It was where the first Earn established his skills and all who followed in his gift of Conjures. But so far the West guild has gone twenty years without having a single Conjure. To find out if you are a Conjure you must drink a cup of 'Bone flower'. It is suppose to turn bring your magic potential forward with a stream of orange light. But Finn and all his Khan's weren't give the joy of the skills magic would provide them.

But Finn told them, "Magic would only be a crouch as Khan's we started with our fists and we'll die using our fists". Once again inspiring his Family Finn now stood in the doorway of their room. Happy to see his Family so over joy for tomorrow he and the Khan's will take up a small patrol job. Finn knew the reason though they were not experienced enough. But soon they would and the Fangs will fear the Khan name. Luca handed Finn another cup of juice and smiled at how happy their leader looked. It was rare to see Finn smirk let along give a warm hearted smile.

Turning after hearing his name Finn saw Keeper Simon walking towards him. Simon, "Finn I need to speck to you, no I need to show you this right now". Finn, "Clear the table everyone". As the Khan's did as instructed Simon placed several pieces of paper on the cleared space. It took Finn moments to realize what he was looking at. It was the same pieces of paper Simon told him would lead to the Earn of Life. Finn, "Simon you found it"? Simon smiled through his belly length beard, "Yes my friend this map will lead us to the Earn of Life. Finn I want you and the Khan's to help me find it. Brother Blood said to just investigate later but I believe Finn. That is why I am here to ask you".

Finn placed his hand on Simon's shoulder and looked at his Family, "Khan's get some sleep for tomorrow we quest for the Earn of Life". Smiling at their leader they shouted, "HURRAH"!

**Finn's View**

With the paper work cover by James the Khan's and I told Simon goodnight. Then we went of to sleep it was going to be a long trip. Once or twice my excitement woke me up but not enough to keep me awake. When morning finally came the Khan's and I were dress to eat and grab our gear. After breakfast we went down to the armory to collect the gear that was waiting for us. Standard flex body armor with matching helmet and masks. I didn't like to wear the cloth masks I want to wear something that would be more intimidating in a fight. But for now I just won't wear the damn thing.

Looking over every ones gear I saw Pete with a KSG shotgun fourteen rounds already loaded. With another one hundred and twelve in his pack or along his shoulder sling. His Beretta M9 loaded as well with five extra clips. Sarah's had a short barrel M110 sniper twenty rounds chambered with six extra clips. Her side arm is also a Beretta. My sidearm was a Scorpion SMG twenty rounds with six clips. My primary was the Scar assault rifle with a custom thirty round clip with another eight clips. Luca and Jessica ran with the same weapon. Their M16's ran twenty rounds with nine extra clips, and then their Glock 19's held fifteen round with another seven clips. Everyone got short swords, two-frag grenade, three flares, and two stun grenades. Our helmets were equipped with small flashlights, and built in night vision visors.

The visors and flashlight switches were not that far apart so no one would get confused on which one was which. With everything we need we waited by the side entrance for James and Simon to meet us. As James walked out Simon wasn't far behind he was still walking with his cane but he was a little faster. Simon, "I still have a few potions that can give me a push every now and then. Don't expect me to run however I'm still too old for that". "Fair enough Luca Jessica your in formation with Simon. Peter you're in the back with Sarah, James I'm sure you'll be taking the front. Then I'll take forward scouting.

"Keep your eyes up we'll be passing the border for the Southern Reach". With that we began our long walk along Simon's map. Over laying his map with mine it was clear we would have to make several detours to make it past certain places in the Reach. The Reach was a high rocky forest that often faces harsh rain and foggy days. But with luck it will be easy to make it past any problems the forest might push onto us. After six hour me made it to the outskirts of the Reach it was a little into noon. "Ok lets take a break here. After thirty minutes well pick up again and make camp before it gets dark". Pulling out our MRE's we triggered the warming tabs under each packaging and waited for them to get completely warm.

Sure MRE's tastes plan or flavorless but they did fill you up with a hot meal. Eating the warm mush I tasted pork, cheese, and a lot of salted crackers. It was really hard to taste these flavors I even had to keep the bits I took in my mouth for a while to taste anything. Then even when I tasted something the flavor didn't last long. Washing down the rest of my meal with a cup of water and cherry mix. Finishing my food I went on to check the map alongside Simon. Simon, "Finn this path is our best choice most of this terrain is too harsh to walk along".

"We can use this river here and cross at this rock face to get closer. But we'll have to circle throw and along these rock formations to get past the major rocky places. From the area I sure that if were use it we won't have to worry too much for the rocks or mud slides". Simon agreed and we told the other the plan of how much ground we hope to cover. If we could get all the way to the small rock formation we could rest for the night. Trekking through the wet forest wasn't anything new to my Khan's and me. But we never had to worry about rocks shifting under our feet. Well into our walk we got to the river to find it was running at a descent speed.

"Ok watch your footing and we can get past this easily". Step by cold step we made our push to the other side of the river. With everyone clear we moved up along the rocks heading west. Slowly the sun began to tag out for the moon. Waving for a stop I signaled everyone to walk to a large rock formation. This formation had four twelve feet or higher rocks telling us that we didn't have to worry about sneak attacks. Plus a few other chest high rocks were lined up in front of the formation to keep us covered. Setting up our rest mats we picked who would take first watch. But my Khan's and even I weren't ready to call it a night.

Luca, "Ok what are you afraid of Pete". Pete, "Spider… some times girls, and Spider-girls". Getting a laugh Luca asked me the same question. "Well I'm afraid of losing all of you… my Khan's and my friends. You're the only family I have ever since I lost my sister Fionna. Our father was a drunken idiot and we ran away. Fionna wanted a better life for me even telling me I should have a chance to love someone in the future… When the Fang's attacked the coasts everything went crazy. I got this scar on my left cheek and I never knew what became of my sister… but what really did me in was the laugh…. The Fang that killed my sister had a mad laugh.

"I can still hear it sometimes and I will get him for what he did. Not only for ending my sisters future but taking the lives of people who didn't deserve it. So when I finally get to kill a Fang I'll make sure they remember my face as they go to hell". Jessica, "To Fionna for trying to give our brother a future". Smiling we took a drink of our cups still the gloom that I put everyone in stuck for a while. After ten minutes Sarah giggle saying, "So this guy walks in with a dog under his arm and looks at the bartender…" Smiling at her joke I relaxed only for a loud thud to bash into the ground next to the fire. "Shit"! Jumping into a crouch Pete opened fire on the object as I shouted for him to stop.

Scanning the area over the rocks with my night vision I saw nothing. "Everyone ok Pete"? Pete, "Yeah except I damn near pissed myself". Sarah, "I got nothing on this side. So what is that thing"? James, "It's a boar but its odd. Aside from the wounds Peter inflicted this thing looks life it got into a knife fight. Two slashes going along its head and then a few more on its back and sides. None of them pierced into its organs but plenty of cuts to cause it to bleed heavily". "Simon can you tell what made these wounds"? After a closer look Simon nodded no, "These marks are to jabbed to be from a knife or to come from a werewolf. No something else made these marks". "Ok Pete Luca sort our your kits and get some sleep. Jessica your on watch with the Captain. Everyone else get some sleep watch change is in five hours".

It was roughly dawn when we began to move. As we looked around we found the path the boar was along. James, "That boar ran for a good while something must have scared it good". "Well for now lets hope what ever it was has had enough fun and moved on. Lets get going we have to make it to the edge of this rock valley and push into the western part of the forest. By the afternoon we should see the signs of what we're looking for". As we went onto our marsh I started to whistle the Khan signature tune. Soon all my Khan's whistled along we pasted the rocky valley in no time. But Luca pointed out the trail of blood going down the slope we were using.

"James how much blood would that boar have needed to loss to die"? James, "And hour or less… but for it to have ran that long. Whatever was chasing it really made it run". Looking at the bloody line in the ground a familiar whistle echoed into the air looking around Jessica called it. Jessica, "Finn signal flares their blue wounded are in the area". "Alright form up and keep ready I don't want to be walking into a trap". Going into a brisk walk we scanned all over to make sure nothing was a threat. As we came onto the flares source we found a camouflage tent but it didn't look good. The tents straps and cloth were shredded and it was hanging from a tree. Then the fallen tree to the other side had blood dripping along it.

Sarah stepped in a brown and crimson puddle and said, "Shit… I think I'm going to be sick". "Hold it together all of you, Pete Jessica stand with Simon and scan the area. Luca find that flare source Sarah take a minute and relax. James on me lets check out the tent and see what happened". As we took up different positions I felt the blood squish under my boots. Getting to the tent flap I looked at James and he nodded telling me he was ready. Pushing the flap to the side we found more blood and whoever was here their gear was trashed. "James these are the Central Guild insignia, whoever was here was a top soldier".

James, "Sarah you ok"? Sarah, "Yeah need something"? "Come in here and help me I don't think anyone's here anymore". A Sarah entered I had to hold her shoulder to help her steady her self. But when it passed she helped us looked over what was left undamaged inside the tent. Luca came onto the radio saying, "Hey I got two wounded three trees away from the tent". James, "Ok me and Jessica are moving to you". After the left Sarah said, "Finn looked". She held up what was left of a generator radio. "Shit no wonder they didn't send a broadcast. Not only that what ever hit them only gave then enough time to get off one clip from the four weapons that are still here". Walking out side Jessica and James were carry a wounded female soldier while another walked behind them.

She was mostly hopping most likely her ankle was hurt. James, "Finn this is Natalie and Mar they're the Order's Special forces". "Shit she looks likes she got into a fight with Jake the Ripper and came up last. Pete get over here and help me patch her wounds". Mar, "We can't stay we have to move". Luca, "Mind telling us why you're in a rush". Natalie grabbed my hand as she started to panic, "You have to get us out of here before they come back". "Who's coming back"? Mar, "Ghouls". Jessica, "What's a ghoul"? Sarah, "They're walking corpses of people that a demon summons to serve them. Their sick things craving flesh to regenerate from wounds and to keep them functioning". James, "Great night of the living fucking dead never though this would happen while looking for an Earn".

Pete, "We need to get somewhere warm fast or she going to go into shock". "Ok let's see if there's a structure that we can hold up in". Mar, "There's nothing in this area we need to follow the way you got here to get out". "Simon get over here give me your map". Looking over Simon's map showed me a small barn like structure about a good distance away. But what was weird that there was no mention of the Earns precise location. "Simon where is the Earn located"? Simon, "All the map said was it lies past the fallen rocks, west it lands in the cradle of belief. I'm still trying to figure out its location sorry". Pete, "Finn she's about to pass out".

"Shit give her a pill for adrenaline and carry her. Mar you're with me scout on the left while I take the right. Jessica Sarah on Simon, James Luca take the rear. We're heading for the barn it'll take a good hour so move". With that we pressed onto find cover before the Ghoul's came back for us. Keeping our speed to a jog we managed to make a distance from the specialist's camp. James and I were carrying what remained in descent condition from the camp but we didn't have time to take a count. As time began to click away I could tell night was going to hit in a little while. "Mar we need to make it through these bushes keep your eyes open".

Mar, "Hey we may need your help but don't tell me what is obvious. Remember you're the rookies here". Sarah, "Maybe you would have preferred we left you then". "Cool it Sarah we can argue rank when we got a roof over our heads".

Pressing past the mash of bushes and shrubs we got into an open patch of shin high grass. "Shit we losing light fast we need to move faster". After another few minutes a loud series of hisses rang from behind us. Mar, "Crap they're awake and however is controlling them won't be far behind". James, "Move your feet everyone"! Going into a slightly faster jog the amber lights of the fading sun didn't slow the waves of hisses from behind us. Luca, "Contact"!

"Controlled fire don't let them flank"! As Pete passed my left I saw the outline of a creature its hands and body looked unnatural. Leathery and jagged skin covered its body with nails that looked like miniature daggers. Its eyes were empty sockets and its head had small patches of white hair. These things were really walking corpse my own promise to them was I would end their servitude to the damned monster controlling them. Switching my Scar to five shot burst I picked off two Ghouls. Sarah, "Finn Mar moved back we got you covered". Sprinting to rejoin the group we had to watch our sides to make sure no Ghouls would jump us. With everyone together we moved down the slop past a tree line.

"Mar with me we have to take the left everyone else circle right and hold by until you hear us shot". Splitting once more Mar took the lead saying she was higher ranked. As we ran into the waist high grass Mar said, "Rookie get up onto that rock and lay down support fire". I could tell she didn't care for me I was bait mainly. But I was going to hold my ground and shot these damn things. "Contact"! Several Ghouls ran for us claws ready for the kill. But I was ready too laying down a good amount of fire into their bodies and skulls. As they fell I could hear the others begin the maneuver to over take their aggressors. Checking all my sides two Ghouls jumped Mar and as I clipped ones head another Ghoul jumped me.

Rolling off the rock I felt the jabbed edge of the rock scrap my helmet. Using my rifle to hold its arm I stabbed its eye socket to end its life. Pushing it off I looked to see Mar choking as Jessica tried to help her up. "Fallback James help Jess. Luca support fire on me". Giving the others time we ran down to a find an old rope bridge it was barely holding together. "Ok get across slowly we'll cover you". Pete and Luca helped the injured specialists get to the other side. Simon made his way across with Jess. Slowly the rest of us moved across leaving James to cross last. As James followed several Ghouls began to storm the bridge. Pulling his short sword James cut clean into the supporting ropes. As they gave James latched onto the wood planks. After the bridge bashed into the cliff side James began to climb up.

Pulled him up I said, "I thought you said don't be the hero". James, "Did I die? No then lets move". Pressing the current issue was right we had two wounded and both need help fast. Within an hour we found the building on Simon's map. But I wasn't a barn or a cabin it was a church pushing our way inside the old church we moved to cover the floors. "Luca, Jess, Sarah check every floor. Pete see to Natalie, James get over here Mar's losing too much blood"! As we went to work Pete easily patched up Natalie's wound but Mar wasn't so luck. Her wound was too deep so I simple held her say to stay calm and relax. For once she listened and let Death take her to the next life.

With all the floors checking out we put Mar in a body bag and set up near the main alter. "Pete how's Natalie"? Pete, "She'll live but she needs rest". "James, take her to a room and keep watch over her and that hall way. Luca and Sarah I want you two on watch in the bell tower. If the tower becomes too much of a problem we might have to collapse it. Pete I want you to sort through these bags and stock up on ammo and side weapons if needed. Jess you with me we need to seal up those doors by block them however we can". We didn't know if the Ghouls were still after us still didn't stop us from holding our ground. The Church's stain glass windows were covered with inside iron bars. So we pushed the large chairs to stand or lean against the front doors.

The back door had a small closed off kitchen so we dragged the refrigerator into the hall by the backdoor. Looking around the kitchen all or the metal and other kitchen wear was already gone most likely early scavenging. Getting on our headsets I started to check in with everyone. James, "The upper hall way is clear Natalie's room is sealed off good. The window in the hall it's blocked by some chairs". Luca, "Sarah's ok on her own I'm coming down to cover the back door". Sarah, "I don't see anything right now I'm heading down too". "Ok Pete what do we have". Pete, "We have five landmines, four hundred extra rounds for the assault rifles, fifty extra rounds for the pistols, and one extra sniper round". "Great we're stuck here until morning so distribute the extra stuff and keep watch on the catwalk along the upper window".

"Jess are you ok". Jess, "Yeah… man I didn't expect her to die Finn… shit what do we do"? "We fight hold tight ok and keep watch in the front. Simon how long will it take for a signal to get out to any Guild outpost". Simon, "Without a strong radio day's but remember Finn we're close to the Earn we can't turn back now". "I know but we need to think about the others". Pete, "Shit we're already here just a bunch of fucked up creeps want to slow us down. I say send 'em the Khan's will kill 'em with ease". Luca, "Same old Pete ready to take a Fang out by the teeth". Pete, "Damn right"! "Ok… we'll hold out until their numbers drop and then we hit them hard. Take out their leader the first second that sorry ass think he's got the edge".

Agreeing with my plan I walked around to check the windows and all of our defenses. Sarah, "I've got visual ten or more Ghouls taking spots behind a few trees. Two yards out I don't think they know we're here"? "Good lets keep it that way keep watch and don't fire until they move past the tree in front of the church". James came down stair to look over Simon's progress with wasn't much. James, "Finn we may have a little extra ammo but it might not be enough". "I made a promise to help Simon this Earn will change the outcome of this war. We might finally push the Fangs from our homes better we might even take the fight to them. I believe in Simon's work it's led me to help my Khan's. Don't start panicking now James not when we need us all together".

Sarah, "Guy's we have twenty plus massing half a yard away". Just like that a hiss echoed into the air and that told us everything. James moved back to help Natalie and I said, "Khan's pick your targets wisely and control your fire. Sarah kick us off take the head of which everyone puts a toe out of line" Sarah, "With pleasure". The second passed as if they were minutes and once those few seconds ended Sarah took the shot. Ending one Ghoul but spurring the others to charge our positions. Standing with Jess near the front windows I wait and picked off a few with my rifle. As the bullet cases clang to the floor we took them down one after the other. But more scrambled from the side of the church. Sarah, "Shit Luca you got a few heading your way". Luca, "I got them eat this you damn sick fucks".

As we continued to press our counter attack Pete called out, "They're climbing the side of the church". "James can you see them". James, "Yeah I got two trying to get past the dresser in the hall". Nodding to Jess I ran up the side passage to help James. Racing to him I bashed my elbow into the dresser and felt the Ghouls give in. James then pressed his AK over the dresser and shot downward. From the screech's they made they got hit. Sarah, "Finn the towers no longer safe I've got three chasing after me". Sarah ran out but pulled a thread to drop the tower. Luca had placed three mines on the tower main supports and once they gave so did the tower. With the tower toppled it caused the Ghouls to fall back.

Pete, "Those assholes are on the run…. Shit"! That was all we heard but that wasn't all two Ghouls pushed inside from the towers destroyed remains. The Ghouls charged Sarah and me as James rushed to help her. My Ghoul and I went over the stairs guardrail causing me to loss my rifle. Pulling my Scorpion I continued my struggle with the Ghoul. With the Ghoul so close to my face it hissed but it didn't faze me. Kneeing its side I then shot into its foot. Free from its griped I punched it in the face and used the grip of my gun to smash in its throat. Coughing it fell down the remaining stair, "Call out head count". With everyone calling the all clear we started to go over our ammo and defenses.

James, "Simon say's he'll need at least another day to finish solving the maps text". "That wasn't their full force it was a test of our defenses. How's Pete"? Jess walked over to me saying, "He'll live but the Ghoul did a number on his leg. Clawed right to the bone so he's going to keep watch in Natalie's room". "Ok Sarah keep by Pete in that hall. James and Luca will keep watch in the front. I'll cover the back". As the hour went on we could hear the Ghouls hissing from behind the tree they were waiting but for what. In time a voice echoed from the trees, "Humans surrender or die". "Fuckoff you demonic piece of shit Khan's don't surrender to scum". With that the Ghouls ran to attack again but instead of going after the windows they swarmed the doors.

As the door received constant impacts from the charge they weren't going to hold long. Aiming out the small window for the door I took sent rounds after rounds into their bodies. It did little to slow them as the door began to crack and break from its hinges. Pete, "Need a hand"? "Pete why aren't you with Natalie"? Pete, "She woke up and took my pistol and ammo. She's helping Sarah upstairs". Shooting more into the horde of Ghouls I said, "Pete push that Frig over here I got an idea but it won't end well". Grabbing the last mines I shoved them into the Frigs door and turned it. "When I pop this frag run into the kitchen… three… two… run"! Pulling the pin for the grenade I tossed it into the Frig and ran into the kitchen. As the explosives went off most of the hall and the support above it gave. With the hall collapsed Pete and I had to climb up.

"Khan's what's going on"? Sarah, "Shit that little stunt of yours collapsed most of the upper levels we've fallen back into the main room. But we found an escape tunnel filled with old gas tanks". "Pull them out and work you're way to a safe distance those tanks are our last stand". James, "Finn you'll need to run for it once you lite to tanks". Pete, "We'll be right behind you now go". Kicking our way into the upstairs hall we send more rounds into the Ghouls in our way. "Pete make a hole in the floor, I'll deal with these jerkoffs". Pulling another grenade I tossed it along with a flash grenade out the window. After the detonations I followed Pete down the hole.

Grabbing a left over church chair we pushed it in the way to slow them down for now. Finding the trap door it lead into a basement area. "Sounds like those Ghoul's made it inside. Pete get those three and I'll open these ones". As the gas began to escape I grabbed Pete and pushed him towards the hatch. But he held his ground as more Ghouls pushed threw the front door behind them was a gray bat like demon. It's toothy smile made me sick. "Don't look smug you ass you have yet to win". I was about to fire when Pete pushed me into the trap door. Closing it before I could get up he began to open fire. Fire from under the floor I heard Pete shout, "GO BACK TO HELL"! Getting down a massive fireball rocked the upper floor. With the shockwave hitting the floor gave and as it collapsed the stones underneath me gave.

Falling end over end I felt wood and hard stone bash into most of my body. I didn't know how long I was out the annoying sounds of dripping water got me to get up. Pushing pieces of wood out of my way I stood. Looking myself over a broken piece of wood was in my shoulder and upper thigh. Pulling both free I took a painkiller and looked up. I could see some light coming down from the hole I fell through. "Does anyone here me… Pete respond… Does any Khan here me? Shit". Clicking my helmet it lite with some flickering but it was on for the most part. Twisted and charred bodies lied under some debris but I found a small opening to get out.

Making my way foreword I had to stop at the place I was standing in. I was in a crypt or burial chamber for soldier of the old war. Bowing my head I said my respects but was interrupted by someone kicked me to the ground. My rifle pulled free from me I rolled to my feet. The pain slowed me down cause the Demon that now stood before me injured and pissed was in no mood to make things last long. Training my Scorpion on it was a wasted effort. Grabbing my wrist he bashed hand into one of the stone crypts. He laughed as he kicked me into a standing statue. Falling from it in agony the statue collapsed next to me. Demon, "You humans are so weak, with all your weapons and advances you still can't stop from being so vulnerable".

As I tried to get up a shimmer from inside the statues caught my eyes. Grabbing the object the Demon grabbed my leg as he pulled I swung. Demon, "How"? "Never underestimate a KHAN"! Pulling the weapon loss I spat on the demon saying, "I made a promise to my brother Vash and your death give him honor in the afterlife". Looking at the weapon in my hand the pure white blade was without a doubt what we were looking for. "Earn of Life thank you but who will you give your power too"? The Earn shinned and turned into a liquid form and slowly covered my right hand and forearm with waves of moving metal. It was so beautiful I felt honored to be the Earns chosen. **(This Earn is a white version of the Family Blood sword)**.

"Earn can you show me the way"? With that the Earn guided me out of the tomb and into the gentle morning air. Making my way back to the smoke I found the other but I didn't see Pete. Sarah, "Finn thank the gods you're ok". "What happened"? Sarah looked down and that was all I need to know. Hugging her I said, "He was our brother to the end never forget that".

**Smiles; That was kind of dark.**

**Jester; Hey just go with it ok like always please comment on what you read. Also special thanks to those who left us a review and is following us. Remember the next update will be within the next two weeks. And it's going to be special.**

**Smiles; Well peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note;**

**Jester; Hello once more all yes we're back once more.**

**Smiles; About time damn you all wouldn't believe how many ideas we came up with over the last week.**

**Jester; That's right we have the ending for one of our two AT fics in our heads right now. But for we must worry about the present updates not the ones that will come. Also we have an announcement to so read the ending comments to get it. It has great importance its about a recent comment that was asked. So remember read the ending comments to find out what going on. Ok on with the reviews, WraithoftheNight good to see you as well Smiles Night sent you a hug.**

**Smiles; HELL YEAH thanks bro!**

**Jester; Also to answer you question night about your Scattered Journey comment see the announcement later on. Also thanks for the comment its always good to hear from our usual readers. Erik2122 thanks but to answer you comment about updates see the ending comments. He23t we're saddened too Pete had to die but it's all in the grand scheme of the story. Domenic. Oswalt here's your update hope you all like it.**

**Smiles; I'll cut you, I poke you, stab you, and dance to the YMCA over you corpse!**

**Fionna's View**

Today is a dark day for the people of OOO. For years Mother V has remained strong a symbol for all in OOO. But now after so many years her end is near and she gave her final speech to all who would listen. Mother V, "My dear sons, daughters, of old and young listen for I ask you to stand with your heads high. For I pass on knowing that I leave you in the hands of my children. Marceline, Marshall the elder tomb will decide which one of you will lead our people. To all of OOO and the world after I thanks you". With her final words cheers filled with tears raining throughout all of OOO. I was happy to hold my sister and mother as we said our farewells.

Marshall was sad he actually looked like he was beat down to a low. After a few days Marshall and Marceline called me to the palace. Marshall, "Hey Fio look I need you to do me a solid. Marceline has to become the ruler of OOO. I'm not cut out for it… I just need so time you know". His eye's said it all he was holding back the hurt and every other emotion his ego refused to let out. "Marshall what do you need me to do". Marshall, "I need you to take her to the Tomb of Elders. There she will receive the families mark and take the throne as the new leader of vampires and as the leader of OOO. Please Fio…"

Grabbing his hand I cupped his cheek saying, "I can't go unless you come with. Your sister will need us both and Cake will be busy helping around the Grasslands". Giving him a caring smile he nodded as best he could. As he floated I pulled him along to get Marceline and begin the trip to the Tombs. I could fell the small muscle twitches in his hands. _'He's never felt the pain… that pain that I know so well'_.

**Five minutes before Finn was found alternate recuse; Finn's View**

I didn't know how long it took me to finally reach the surface but I made it. Sore and partially patched up I started to get my bearings. "This is Finn Khan does anyone read me… repeat this is Finn Khan does anyone read me". Static buzzed onto my radio as a voice said, "We read you Khan your signal is a mile out from the others we picked up yesterday. We're circling to pick you up and take you back to the Guild". "Thanks chopper glad to hear it". Pulling a flare I snapped the top and waved it a few times to let the green smoke escape. Tossing it a few feet from me I sat on a small rock and waited.

It didn't take long for the chopper and its team to pick me up. Once inside the crew welcomed me with wide smiles. Crewmember, "Hey kid I know its hard but don't worry it'll be ok". "What do you mean"? "Crew, "We got order to take you back you'll be debriefed then". "Any of you go some painkillers I ran out". Taking the painkillers that were given to me I eased back into the chair and took the moment to sleep. Sometime later the descending bump of the chopper woke me up. Looking down I saw the landing pad sighing in relief I picked up my kit and exited the chopper.

Waiting for me at the pad were three Guild soldiers all looking at me with concern. With me in the middle of their formation they escorted me through the Guild. Several people stopped what they were doing to look as I passed. I didn't know how messed up I looked but I didn't care. I needed to know how my Khan's were doing. Stopping at the office of Brother Blood inside was everyone but Pete was nowhere to be seen. Looking at them I said, "Where's Pete"? Most of them didn't even look at me only James spoke up, "Sorry Finn…"

I felt a weight pressing against my lungs but I wasn't going to break. A single tear glided down my face as I tried to calm down. Taking in deep breath after deep breath I looked up saying, "He did not break and neither will the Khan's. Peter Khan died a warrior and we will remember him that way". Looking at Simon and Brother Blood I walked forward saying, "Simon you were right the Earn of Life was there and it chose me". With that the liquid metal slipped out from under my sleeve and formed the White claymore. **(Its pretty much like the AT family Demon Blood sword but white and its center is an X shape instead of a cross).** All eyes were on me as Brother Blood stood from his chair awe struck. Making his way to me his face was warped into a smile saying, "Finn my boy you have just changed the course of history. Amy send word to all the Earns and the Center Elders. The Earn of Life has come to help us".

Smiling at the Guild master Simon tagged along with James and me as I was taken to the infirmary. Lying on my back I let the medic stitch up my wounds after she disinfected them. The scar on my cheek was now in the shape of a tilted X. Getting a better look at my forearm while the Earn was in its liquid form I saw it move and curve in different ways. Simon sat on my right as James stood facing the open window. Simon, "Finn I'm sorry for Peter but please remember all the good that will come from you wielding the Earn". James, "Finn Simon's right once you meet the other Earns and the Center Guild Elders they will need you to rally the people". Simon looked at me with concern, "But most there be more war".

James turned looked at us anger could be seen in his eyes. James, "They will never stop even after we stopped going near their waters. The chose to invade and colonize in our home and then have the nerve to attack and turn people against one another. If they won't back down after they hear that the Finn's is the Earn of Life… then they will have war". Simon, "But they won't just barge into a fight will they"? "Simon is right and so are you James. Simon I don't want to loss my family but if I must fight these monsters to protect my home and stand with my family I will. No monsters will take the life of a human as long as I remain the Earn of Life".

With Simon and James gone I pulled my small switchblade from my pocket. Cutting into my dog tag I put a cross next to Pete's name and said my phrase in his memory. "Pete the next Fang I kill will be for you. Rest in peace my dear brother". Cracking my neck I turned to my side and let the void of my mind take me to a peaceful sleep.

**Third Person's View**

It was well past midnight as the three teenagers walked down the stone steps of the Vampire castle to its depths. Fionna walked next to Marshall as Marceline floated down the stairs. Marshall was so out of it he was walking instead of floating like his sister. Fionna, "How long until we reach the bottom"? Marshall, "It won't be long just a little ways more from mom's instructions". Fionna looked at Marshall his eyes looked so distant cold even but she knew why. For the last few days she's been seeing him get more and more distant from everyone. Marceline was carrying their family's blood red battle-axe.

Marceline, "Hey guy's were made it". Look up the two just noticed that they in fact had reached the bottom level and before them was a large metal door. Its frame was covered with the bones of various animals and weapons. Marshall, "Sis all you need to do is touch the metal plate on the floor. It will test your blood and then it will allow you inside. Once you get inside the rest will come natural". Following what her brother said the large door began to rumble an lift off the floor. Behind the metal door was nothing but utter silence. Marceline slowly made her way inside and the door rumble shut. Marshall and Fionna walked to the other side of the room to rest and wait until Marceline was finished.

As Marshall sat on the floor he was completely silent Fionna couldn't stop worrying. Fionna, "Marshall… Marshall look at me"! Turning his head slowly Marshall was caught off guard as Fionna pressed her lips to his. Marshall didn't know what to do he always thought that he would be the one to try to kissing again. But slowly he understood his girl wanted him to understand the emotions he was holding back. Gently his eyes watered until they began to close. Feeling the tears stream down his face Marshall melted into the passion of the kiss. As the lips nibbled one another they slowly pulled away.

Fionna looked into the eyes of her man to say, "Babe I don't want you to hold in your pain please your just not you. Now come here or I'm going to punch your other cheek". Moving into to another kiss the couple felt a warm rise between the pair as their arms brought the two into a deeper embrace. As time went on the couple ended their kiss and held one another gently enjoying the happiness that was brought back to their lives. Marshall draped his arm over his girls shoulder saying, "Fionna you really are like no other…please protect Marceline and me… please be the joy in my life".

Petting her mans face Fionna said, "No problem dude just don't think I'm a girly girl or I'll kick your ass". Marshall, "No problem just don't kill me if I get too touchy one day". Fionna, "No promises dude". Easing into her man's embrace Fionna rested her head on Marshall's shoulder. Marshall, "Hey Fio lets get some sleep maybe when we wake up Marceline will be done". Nodding at him Marshall pulled his cloak and wrapped it around them and went off to sleep.

**Finn's View**

After sometime I was back on my feet and receiving praise from everyone in the Guild. Some of the younger members looked at me completely different know asking me if I was an angel with the Earn around my forearm. Thanks to Brother Blood there was a rush on our custom armors. Now our armor was fitted with oval shoulders plates, tougher flex armor, and metal masks. The other never told me that my armor was different from theirs. Yes different segments of their armor were red and yellow but my armor was redesigned completely.

My facemask was shaped like a skull with jagged teeth, the mask itself was colored a dark gold, with the teeth and eye sockets were blood red. My right arm wasn't covered in the Kevlar covering like my left. It was left open for all to see my Earn, wrapping a bandana around my head I hid my blonde hair. Brother Blood said that it was so I would represent my Khan's and strike fear into any who opposed the homeland. I felt the strength of all my Guild members but most of all I felt the support of my family.

It wasn't a secret that Jessica liked Pete deeper then just the bond of family. At one point I thought they would date after spending so many days together. My job was now a greater importance I was now the sword that would strike fear into our enemies if they would not yield. Brother Blood and I were scheduled to take a chopper to the Center guild. There I will meet the other wielders of Earn as well as met the members of the Center Elders and the Center Guild master. The Center Guild master to my surprise was elected by popular of the Guilds, and Elders. As I looked over my self fully clothed in my armor someone walked into the room.

Standing in the door way was Sarah she wasn't surprise but happy to see that I was still the same me. Sarah, "Glad to see our leader is ok". "It's never easy to lose a family member". Sarah, "I know Finn but Specialist Natalie has asked to join us as a supporter for James. She said if anyone could take down a Demon on their own holds a lot of respect". "That's good to know. But I worried about how the Elders will feel about me being so young. Brother Blood say's that the Center's master doesn't care for inexperienced warriors". Sarah, "Man why can't we had more people like Brother Blood? He's like an older version of you Finn but not so rough around the edges". "I'll take that as a complement but I will live up to the expectations of my family, and of my Guild. Sarah I have to talk to Simon about something. See you later at dinner ok". Changing back into my normal clothes I went to have a talk to the old Keeper.

I couldn't believe what I had heard some moments ago. A village two miles from the East Guild was attacked. But what was most shocking was that Center Guild masters refusal to send in supporting troops. The attack ended some time after Brother Blood and myself left our Guild. I felt sick that the Center's Elders would not voice their outrage. "Brother Blood how many people one the Elder council do you know"? Brother Blood looked at me questionably saying, "I know more then two third of them and I know almost all the Earns… Why do you ask my boy"? Looking at me feet I exhale to say, "Please Brother when I speck listen and support me… for I believe in your teachings".

Nodding at my words Brother Blood and I landed and were escorted to the main chambers. There we met all we were meant to see. I was happy to see Earn user Rebecca she controls the Earn of Water. As the meeting got under way the Center Guild master looked at me with disguise he turned to Brother Blood saying, "Why is this boy in this meeting Blood"? Before Blood could answer I spoke saying, "I am Finn Khan and I am the EARN OF LIFE". In an instant my Earn formed in my hands its full length was almost as tall as me. "And I wish to press I vote of lack of confidence in you Center Guild master, on the grounds of cowardice, neglect of your people, and lack of will. I ask this Order to vote on a better Center master and my Vote goes to Brother Blood"!

I could see all of their faces were in shock but slowly several Earn users made their way to Brother Blood's side. Rebecca, "I second the motion for a vote and side with Blood". Slowly several attendants and Elder voiced their approval as word of the voting continued to spread.

**Smiles; I like it more!**

**Jester; No wait… ok special thanks to everyone that are following us also thanks to all who left a comment. Like always leave us a comment on what you read. OK big announcement time first if you want us to post earlier then every Friday give us at least five or six comments. We know you all can do it from the amount of views we're getting. Also and this is a big on the sequel many of you have asked for has ideas… Yes dear friends Scattered Journey's sequel has been pushed into reality. But mind you there are other works and collaborations that we must post before. And yes the sequel will focus on Finn's children.**

**Smiles; OHHHH SHIT! You all better be as hyped as we are peace off AND WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Wow didn't think anyone else was going to post looks like I lost fifty bucks.**

**Jester; YES thank you dear friends you proved that my hope in your moments are not lost. But cutting it a little close though still can't complain too much.**

**Smiles; Yeah right if no one posted anther comment we would have posted this update alongside Institutes update.**

**Jester; He's right for those of you who haven't read Institute of OOO our other AT fanfic that's open know that it is not a school life based fanfic. Finn just happens to go to school the main story revolves around the idea of him kicking ass and getting annoyed by the average person's life.**

**Smiles; Still check it out for the fights Jester's got some good stuff in there.**

**Jester Now then lets read some reviews, He23t you should expect the upcoming chapter to be both. Remember this fic jumps between Finn and Fionna's lives. Still thanks for your comment. WraithoftheNight… Smiles harmony**

**HARMONY IN THANKS; Thank… thank you dear…. friend…. We, WE, We hope you like more…!**

**Smiles; HELL YEAH thanks for the hugs bro!**

**Jester; Yes thank you Wraith and your excitement for the sequel to our first AT it welcomed too. But in our last post I was reminded of how many other projects Smiles and myself have in the works.**

**Smiles; Yeah and even with me typing along with Jester it still takes as a while to agree on stuff for certain chapters.**

**Jester; But don't give up hope we will keep to our word and we will give you that sequel someday. Now DraxAQN we can't answer that question right now but we can give you the next update. Ananymous here's your update, and lastly Lionx97 thanks for the praise and yes Brother Blood is the same one from the Teen Titans series. Now Smiles if you would.**

**Smiles; HEADSHOT SUCKER!**

**James View**

I couldn't believe it Brother Blood Guide master of the West was elected by a large margin to be the new Center Guild master. The Khan's and I watched as the Brother stood on the stage balcony. He was waving and smiling to all in attendance. Standing next to him were the Elders of the Order and to one side was all the wielders of Earn. To our joy Finn was standing in his full combat outfit along with all the other Earns. As the cheers ended Brother Blood began his speech, "Hello children of all corners of AAA. Today I stand before you as the leader of this Order and I asked the leaders of the Razz Republic and Courts of Priests to stand now. For too long we have allowed this creatures to run along our borders.

"But I want you to hear from the Earn that helped me. He has given me hope for us now please allow me to introduce the Earn of Life". Cheers and roars rang through the crowds as Finn walked to Blood's side. Bowing slightly Finn stood before the microphone saying, "My fellow humans for too long we have sat in fear. We once ruled our world and made these creatures hide from us. I understand your nervousness we have lost… I have felt the pain of loss both before and in the ruins of battle. Now I ask you warriors of the Order, Soldier of the Republic, and Priests young and old I ask you… from every portion of my being stand now and help us take back our home. This is the day we open a new era for humanity. THIS IS THE DAY WE CHANGE THE COURSE AND REGAIN OUR HUMANITY"!

All over cheers roared from inside and outside even our guild. The Khan's chanted their victory cry, as did everyone of our guild. I smiled and walked to Simon who sat with a sad smile. Simon, "He took the step because of the pain… James remember to guide him. Don't let his hate consume him for it is like a fire. It will only be more painful when someone pulls him free then him stepping into it". I looked at the old Keeper as he walked off but I knew that one thing was clear. A new era for the world was born and Brother Blood and Finn would be at the center of it all.

Walking outside I popped a beer and looked to see Natalie approaching me. Natalie, "Finn really know how to speck his mind". Giving a smirk I said, "Yeah he reads all the time… figures that one day reading all those different old books would affect him in some way. He never liked the idea of loss it hurts him". Natalie took a mouthful of beer to say, "He can't let it go I can tell he was too young when he first got the taste of combat from his and your file. For the most part we can look for hope because now he will stand strong as a light for the guilds and all of AAA. Plus it doesn't hurt that he believes that a divine force is by his side".

I looked at Natalie but I couldn't bring myself to speck. She like everyone now looks to Finn in a new light. Still for now all the Guilds were ordered to remain on high alert. For the next few week's talks between the different leaders of AAA will be under way. And Finn would stand by the other Earns to take on the task of holding our world together.

**Marceline's View**

I didn't know how long I was a sleep I didn't even know I exited the Tombs inner chambers. All I did know was that I was holding a blood colored sword. From what Marshall told me the former vampire king that was once married to mom died by this very blade. But the message from the Tomb told me that my destined lover would have eyes like the sea, a soul filled with vengeance, and by my hands he would find peace. As I talked to Fionna she was worried, "Marceline Marshall and I don't know what's going on but word from AAA is that people are being relocated. Word is that a new Center guild master is talking with the other leaders of AAA.

"Marceline I don't know what to expect but me and the Elite knights will keep the city safe". I smiled at my childhood friend after all these years she still remained loyal to OOO. "Fionna your nineteen, you're in love with my twenty year old brother, and you fight alongside the beings that hate humans. But you guide people who want to stand alongside us". Fionna smiled weakly to say, "It have to say thank you to everyone who believed in me. I just wish that we didn't have to have those others in the dungeons". "I understand your worry but they each tried to kills numerous people and with good reason. Fionna I need you to show the same strength you showed my mother. Because I can feel the cries of our land now and I will make a decision that will change the course of OOO. But I need you to be strong and by my side".

Looking at me Fionna I could tell that she was holding a lot of her own emotions back. "Fionna you allowed my brother to vent his feelings its only good if you do the same". Fionna let her shoulders drop a little to say, "Yes I miss my brother… *tear* I understand that family is everything. The loss of those you love is unbearable. I love Marshall and the idea that a battle may break out again and I would loss him, Cake, my mother, and even you Marceline. Please help keep your mothers dream strong…. Keep fighting to forge peace between us all". Smiling at her words I hugged Fionna after she left to go hang out with Marshall. Looking out my bedroom window I saw the gather clouds ready to shower down on the city. My choices to come for my homeland will either end this war or split the people. But I must do it I can't lose my family not to this madness.

**Finn's View**

The meeting with the Republic's four noble leader went well. They were eager to see the Fang driven from their borders on the Eastern portion of AAA. Their attack on the Eastern guild weakened the portions of their borders allowing a few villages to get hit. The causalities were not over two digits but the number of wounded was shocking. Thanks to Brother Blood more Soldiers of the Order was sent to support the Republic. Seeing the good well without even being asked the Republic happily joined in. All that was left was the Courts of Priests. They however refused to talk they wanted to talk to me alone.

As I looked at Brother Blood outside the room he nodded at me saying, "Nothing to worry my boy they'll see the light in your path. All you need to do is show them the light in your will". Nodding at him I walked into the dimly lite room to sit at an oval table. At each seat sat a Priest they're men and women of the Cross keeping their faces covered and believed in the old ways of religion. Waiting for them to speck one Priest said, "Please young Life remove your mask we know your face… as well as we know the light in your eyes". Taking off the metal mask I placed it in front of me to see the smiled under the hoods of each Priest.

Yes the Court of Priests were small, in all only thirty members lives. But they were men and women trained in every form of combat, magic, and weapons. They were known to be able to go days without sleep to end the life of the Fangs. They truly believed that we needed to regain the strength to fight the darkness that now wondered freely in the light. Female Priest, "Life we will join your cause but you must prove your will… we know that inside you burns the fire of vengeance. But you must focus it and gain its control. We have found to the north a being that have lived long before the old war. This monster was created by human hands… and by the pure hands of life it will die".

Male Priest, "It was the creation of a man know as Frankenstein… this monstrosity was brought into our world by dark means. End it and we will stand by your side and that of your master to the very end". "Guide me to where it rest and its head will met the soil for the last time". Smiling at my words they passed me a folder and I dawned my mask. Leaving the room I told brother Blood what was asked of me and I was sent back to the West guild for rest. After the helicopter ride back to the Guild I walked through the halls to cheers and a flurry of handshaking. Getting to the family room I opened to see the smiles and hugs my Khan's gave me.

Taking off my mask I gave a grin to say, "Well my dear family we can celebrate for now but we have a lot to do. First comes the task of me killing a creature to get the Court of Priests to aid us. Next we must reclaim the southern shores and the Eastern Mountains from monsters that challenge our home. Brother Blood has already begun his push to regain the confidence in the people. With us at his side we will bring back hope… and we will bring an end to all who challenge our existence". Luca, "So what do we need to do"?

"Well I need some training in controlling my Earn. But thankfully Rebecca and Zero have agreed to aid me. They'll be here within the week. For now we need to help the new West Guild headmaster, Brother Blood has promoted his right hand assistant. Gall has no combat experience she's an archiver. But Brother Blood has faith so we will help her. Sarah we each need to help her but you will be right at her side to provide her with answers. Jessica I want you to keep in touch with James and Natalie they'll be doing run's from the Center Guild to various others. Luca you'll be helping out in the armory. I don't know how long it will take me to find Frankenstein's monster… but when it and I meet I will end it".

Agreeing to their new roles while I train and go on my quest to kill the ancient monster. As they each went off to get something to eat I went off to speck to Simon. Pushing the door of the library to one side I saw Simon pushing his cart. Simon didn't look up all he did was speck, "I felt your words during your speech Finn… but I just want you to know that words are not like actions. I want you to always keep your mind open… not everything maybe true your eyes may lie". Walking over to the old Keeper I placed a hand on his shoulder saying, "The eyes can be clouded but mine are clear. Simon the beasts and monsters of this world need to be reminded of who we are.

"They should have kept to their lands and left us be. We did not start this war and we don't have the details of how it all started. But in the end blood was spilled and both sides have continued to fight. I only furthers their ignorance's by them not staying on their own lands. Simon we will drive them from our home… and if they wish to spark a new war then we will fight them. But this time the waters will run with their blood not ours". Simon looked at the shelves of books in silence as I walked out. I thought it was best to leave the old keeper to his thoughts. Walking into the family room I change into my sleeping pants and went off to sleep.

**Third Person's View**

Today was Zero's first day training the Life Earn Finn in controlling his skills. As she walked into the private training area Rebecca was using her Earns first form. It was pretty much a whip made of water but Zero was impressed with how well Finn was holding his own. The fifteen year old was really fast for his size. Finn was an average five eleven average built young man. However to see him roll, jump and dodge with the large claymore in one hand was something. Zero smiled as she took a sip of her whiskey.

Rebecca stopped to wave Zero over. Zero, "Good to see ya moves Finn but I have ta say lad you need ta work on you jumpin'". Zero Scottish accents surprised Finn because it was the first time he heard such a strong use of it. Finn, "Good to finally be able to speck to you as well Zero. I heard that you managed to capture three traitors by the Southern pass". Zero, "Nah I caught them when I was tellin a private a joke. There I was plastered with a good mouth of whiskey tellin me privates of how ya don't take away a gal's drink. Next thing we know this three knuckle heads go and knock my drink from me hand. I taught 'em fast what happens when ya take a gal's drink".

Finn looked at Zero in amazement as the Twenty year old took another drink of whiskey. Smiling ear to ear as Rebecca just lightly chuckled at her antics. Zero, "So lab lets get on with ya trainin I know Rebecca here has been showin ya how ta fight the fight. But now ya need ta hear the fight in ya". Finn gave her a confused look to receive a slap to the back from Zero. Who then pulled at Finn arm to look over his Earn. Zero, "Hm ya did well ta wake it up, but ya need ta speck with ya Earn ta help bring its full power inta ya. So bottoms up". With that Zero splashed a little of her Whiskey on Finn's arm then forced him to drink a mouthful.

Coughing at his first taste of alcohol Finn felt dizzy but soon Finn feel into the void of his sleep. Inside the dipping waters of Finn mind he stands before a small girl with long gray hair. She was wearing a white goon that exposed her pale skin. Finn stood still as did the girl to have the girl say, "You heart is divided two pieces remain unseen… soon they will join you and you will have to choice. For now your Life will be the Life of the Earn". With that the girl morphed into a stream of water and wrapped around Finn's arm. With time the waters of his mind washed me back into the day.

Looking around Finn was sitting next to Zero who was still drinking. Zero, "So ya find what a needed"? Finn looked at his arm the liquid form of his Earn showing more movement and detail in the waving lines in its form. Finn, "Life you and I arm one see what my heart sees and create your form". With that Finn let the liquid travel to his hand but instead of taking the form of a claymore. It took the form of a silver long barrel handgun. **(Finn's is holding Alucard's silver gun from the Hellsing series)**. Smiling Finn fired three shots but as he fired his eyes focused on the smallest of things. Focusing on a dummy near the other side of the room all three rounds became a headshot.

Firing more Finn's focused his eyes more and allowed his vision to travel all over the dummy. Each round looked as if they had a mind of their own. As they connected in places they should have never originally hit. Finn, "Zero lets find Rebecca and train some more". Zero, "Now that's a good lab"! Slapping Finn on the back once more the young woman let the teen to find their fellow Earn users. But in Finn's mind he felt the fire that was steadily growing. He wanted the Fang to die and never come back.

**Smiles; Shit Finn's going to a dark place.**

**Jester; He's Fine special thanks to everyone following us and like always if you want an early update then post leave a comment and if we get five well drop the update.**

**Smiles; Peace off AND WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Still waiting for those other reviews but I guess its ok right Jester.**

**Jester; Never the less our readers have yet to let us down so ill keep an eye out. So lets get right into some reviews. He23t yes that big ass gun is the same one from Hellsing the anime.**

**Smiles; Usually Jester handles the abilities of stuff and I poke around the Internet for cool weaponry.**

**Jester; Still He thanks for the likes on Finn's big ass gun. The Nephilim King Michael yet another great summary and a very good prediction.**

**Smiles; I still can't believe…**

**Jester; No spoilers remember still thanks for the review King. DraxAQN thanks for the hype and here's your fight. I see u that's a good question in our fic she's two years older then Finn. So she's around seventeen or sixteen. Ok Smiles lets give them the update.**

**Smiles; WHO TOUCHED MY GUN!**

**Luca's View**

Finn looked so different it was as if he was growing more and more every day. We spent the last few days doing our best to help around as Finn ordered us to. Today he was getting ready to be dropped off at the last known location of the monster he was after. Walking over to Finn I gave him a hug, not saying a word he waved Jessica and Sarah over to give them a hug too. His face was gentle as it sad he truly was worried. It was odd because normally he wouldn't show if he was worried about something. Finn, "all of you stay strong and keep thing together while I'm gone. Our country needs us to help guide the next generation. But first we need to help build the structures that will house them.

"To do that we must fight and forge the bonds that will lead us to that future. Brother Blood is going to each Guild and to all the cities in the Republic to show people his kindness. But first we must regroup and push our foes out with everything we have". Nodding at his words we released him from the hug and he slung the pack over his back. Finn then walked to the door but stopped to say, "I will come back". Smiling at his words he left to catch his ride to his destination. "We will Finn we're Khan's and Khan's kill fang's".

**Finn's View**

With the wind and noise from the chopper trailing off I looked around. The cold snow that would collect in the Northern portions of AAA was known to have flash storms. Some would be so violent they could lift someone off the ground with a good gust. But right now I had a monster to kill and with it dead. The Court would help aid in every way possible. And from the skills they showed protecting their own cities they would be useful in inspiring the soldiers that would one day fight with them. Lifting my feet to feel the crush of fresh snow I set off to find the creature.

As I walked I took in the peace the soft snow brought to my face. I know its bad to get to cold but the small chills that the wind gave my face were nice. Walking past the sleeping trees I found my self at the top of an open hill. Looking around I found that I had taken a task that would take a lot more time then I thought. Sighing at the large mountains and spanning forest I pressed on. "I will complete this task… I must complete this to help my family".

**Brother Blood's View**

Looking at around my new office I called the Elder of the Priests to tell me where they sent Finn. Taking a drink of my coffee I looked up to see the old master of stealth sitting across from me. "Tal where is the Earn of Life? And what did you ask of him"? Looking at the hooded man he smiled to say, "We agreed to send him to kill the monster forged by the hands of doctor Frankenstein". I looked at the man stern to say, "Why"? Elder priest chuckled to say, "We have faith in Finn the gods have told us of his success. Just give him time". "Time? It's been two months and we still have not heard a word from him".

Elder Priest, "Time will tell just watch Blood". Just like that the hooded Priest left my office and left me to my thoughts. "Finn you must come back my plans relies on your influence".

**Third Person's View**

Looking around the windy snow covered landscape we find a long jacket wearing figure walking. The figure has a rope slung over its shoulder with five rabbits dripping with blood. As the snow crushed and brushed across the figures face it stops. His tattered and worn jacket hardly covering him as the wind slightly picks up a voice beings to speck. Voice, "I see you noticed me… it took me some time to find you. But now after studying your habits I got an idea of what you are monster". The figure removed his cap and worn scarf to reveal his gray stitched together skin. His mismatched eyes trying to find the person talking to him.

Figure, "I AM NO MONSTER… your kind made me". Voice, "No you were created by a madman… he tried to redeem himself. But where he failed I will succeed. And no it is not pride or arrogance that drives me. I want you dead so that creatures like you will know that they will fear the waking day". In a snap the creature pulled an axe from its jacket and slashed at a tree. Splintering wood left a deep gash in the trees side. Voice, "Did you really think it would be so simple? I know better then to face you head on… monster of Frankenstein hands I will take your head back and be a hero… no THE hero of my people.

"You will be the beginning of my quest to bring my people out of the shadows. So die with little regret". With that five shots went off running behind a tree did little to help the walking corpse. To his different eyes the bullets curved in mid air to hit him. Taking two in the shoulder and the other in various points on his body the monster fell to the ground. Groaning the monster said, "What happened"? The voice "Did you really thing that they would just send anyone to kill you. No my destiny is to kill you to help advance the future.

"So just to let you know running from my bullets won't help you". Shooting another string of bullets that curved with the wind. The monster tried with all his might to find his hidden enemy. After another five bullets sunk into his dry skin the monster groaned with a smile. Going into a sprint the monster slammed his bulky torso into a tree causing it to topple. As the tree fell the monsters aggressor rolled out into the open. The monsters groaned as he saw the height and armor of his attacker. Figure, "Well it took you long enough. My name is Finn Khan and today monster your eternity comes to an end".

The monster huffed saying, "Many have stated what you have and none have been able to succeed". Finn smiled from under his mask to say, "Well they weren't Earns". Firing another six curved bullets at the monster it charged Finn with its axe. Finn rolled from the monsters axe to stab at its leg with his short sword. Swinging its massive hand at Finn's shoulder caused Finn to fall off the ground. Landing with a thud Finn rolled to avoided the charging monster. Finn regained his stance to side stepped the monsters heavy hand the stabbed his opponent in the shoulder.

The monster reeled back and punched Finn into a tree. Feeling the wind leave his lungs as his shoulder hit the tree Finn bounced off and landed in the snow again. Getting to a good angle Finn fired at the monsters legs. The monsters leg bucked at him giving Finn a chance to fire at its wounded leg. Firing another good amount of shots into the monsters body Finn took back his short sword from the monsters shoulder. Finn sheathed his sword and pulled his Scar into his left hand. Opening fire his bullets ripped and stunned the monster. The monsters change of tactics wasn't a surprise to Finn.

The monster turned around and ran as fast as it could. Finn shouted, "Just like the rest of them all you monster are SPINLESS"! Finn gave chase firing at the monster with his Scar as it ran. The monster stopped and took shelter behind a large boulder Finn merely walked to stand next to a tree. Finn refocused his energy to make the bullets in his Earn even stronger. Finn gave a chuckle to say, "Maybe if I tried to kill you earlier in your life this would have been a challenge. But either way when life ends a new one begin for another's. Take some joy in that fact when your head leaves your body that is".

Firing another eight shots at the boulder showed just how strong his Earn was. His bullets cracked and pushed their way through the boulder. After a good amount hit the monster it began to run again leaving Finn to smiled with blood stained teeth. Reloading his Scar Finn slung it back over his shoulder and followed the monsters ink blue colored blood. Following the trail of blood through the small snowfall was fine for Finn. He was confident in where the battle was going. Soon the trail led Finn to the opening of a cave the dripping drops of water echoing from inside.

Walking into the gray lite cave Finn chuckled as he save the monster standing but using his axe to keep balance. Monster, "You and your kind are all the same… you are no different". Finn sized the creature before him for a moment to smile saying, "Why would I be anything else but my own kind. What I suppose to have pity for things like you when all your kind does is want to take what we have. No I lost my family once because of your kind and their wicked ways. This time its blood for blood and this time humanity will stand without fear of your kind ever again". Finn fires another seven heavy shots into the monster causing it to lose what balance it had left.

The monster got a second wind and tackled Finn. Bashing Finn into a weak wall a good number of times caused them to go through it. As they rolled into the fresh snow Finn kicked the monster in the face to shot in another few times in the back. Swatting Finn away the monster stood to swing at Finn with its axe. But the swing was weak giving Finn a good opening. Finn turned his Earn into its large claymore form giving Finn the momentum to cut off the monsters hand and a portion of its arm. With his arm in pieces Finn stabbed the monster weak knee causing it to fall to the ground.

With blood falling loose from the monsters wounds. Finn stood looking down at the monster triumphed at his success. Finn, "Ha its funny how strong they Court made you sound going all these generations without being killed. But now it ends". Just like that Finn raised his arm to take the monsters head but the fight wasn't over. The monster made Finn stab his ribcage and punched Finn in the jaw. Staggering away Finn spat out blood but kept smiling. Finn, "You know my Earn has a lot of effects…one being that the bullets I used can be triggered to exploded when my sword touch's its target".

With that the wounds on the monster shimmered for a moment then went of with what could be called small pops. But inside caused the monster great internal pain forcing fresh blood to come loss. As the monster looked up from its back Finn pulled his claymore free to say, "Die would you kindly". The monster looked at Finn to cough up a sentence, "Life has forced you through so much… I hope that I gives you what you need to find happiness". With that Finn took the creatures head in a swift strike. Ripping the creature jacket then wrapped it around the creature's head and used its axe to hold it.

Using a couple of flares Finn lite the creatures mangled body. Using his radio Finn called for a lift telling them to look for the big fire. Finn thought about what the creature said as he sat in the chopper, _'you a monster created by humans hands dare to pity me I would kick your head off a cliff if I didn't need it. Now the true task begins my Khan's be ready'_.

**Jessica's View**

It was unbelievable the Court of Priest were standing in the West Guild along side master Blood. Everyone in the Guild got the call that Finn was on his way back. Standing alongside my sisters watching as the chopper lands we could see the state of brother was in. Even before he got out his armor was wore from the weather. In one hand he was holding an axe with a bloody cloth attached to it. Finn didn't even turn to us his focus was on the Elder Priest standing beside master Blood.

Coming to a stop before the Elder he pulled the cloth off and held out the object. To all surprise it was the held of a corpse. Finn, "Elder priest the head of Frankenstein's monster". Smiling from under the hood the Elder took the head saying, "The heavens has spoken my brothers and sister. The Hero of AAA to Finn Khan"! Chanting the acceptance Finn smiled at all the Priest and looked at Master Blood who smiled at him. Master Blood, "Elder Priest I can assume you will now be joining our fight to reclaim our land". Elder, "Yes so Master Blood where do we start"?

Master Blood looked at Finn to asked, "Finn what is our goal"? Finn looked at attention to say, "We take back the borders to the East, establish enough supporting force around our existing bases to push into the southern shores. Once the Fangs are dead or sailing to their homeland we celebrate our truth. That they should and will always fears the will of humans". The Elder Priest smiled to say, "Finn you missed a good piece of information. As the Hero of AAA your destiny is to kill the ruler of Fangs. With their capital in ruins and no leader to follow. Then they will truly be reminded to always fear us".

I could see the fire in Finn's eyes as he responded, "Yes lets proper for tomorrow begins our campaign to reclaim our WORLD"! The roar and chanting of the people who in everyone's eyes were to praise was Master Blood, the Elder priest, and most of all our brother Finn. _'Finn live didn't just give you a second it gave you a better path to walk and we will walk it with you'_.

**Smiles; Shit it time for war.**

**Jester; Calm down ok special thanks to everyone following and to everyone that will or has left a comment. Remember five reviews gets an early update within the week.**

**Smiles; Peace off AND WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; I hate being wrong it hurts.**

**Jester; See have faith in our readers like I said then it won't hurt so much.**

**Smiles; Ironic seeing as we've been in this kind of talk before but you were….**

**Jester; OK… ehehe ignore Smiles for a bit everyone and lets get into some reviews. Bestfioleefan thanks for the hype and here's your update. DraxAQN thanks for the likes on the fight and here's your update. He23t when you read what we have in mind for the war it really will be something. Michael The Raconteur see I told you someone would get the Bioshock reference.**

**Smiles; I still don't screw it hey if anyone can point out the reference to Bioshock for me I'll give you a hug and beer… and a cookie.**

**Jester; You are a creep guy when you want to be.**

**Smiles; Yup can't and won't change that fact.**

**Jester; Cece yes the time for more blood and romance has finally entered the fic. Thanks for the hype Cece and hope you like the update. The Nephilim King Michael a great summary of the last chapter and a good prediction of later chapter.**

**Smiles; Seriously some of you are guessing too well…. You better not be spying on us.**

**Jester; Relax you Spike barely trust you, you think he'll let someone else into the house. Isn't that right Spike?**

**Spike the Bulldog; *Bark…Bark***

**Smiles; Whatever.**

**Jester; Right SplashyKitty that is a dark ending but part of what you suggested we already thought of. We're not saying which part but trust me when I say this story we'll have a lot of emotions.**

**Smiles; Well let's get on with it. BULLET TO THE NUTS SUCK!**

**Third Person's View**

Its another misty day in the Kingdom of Ice today Marceline and Cake were watching as Fionna trained to use her Earn. After the first few years Fionna's skill in using a sword grew greatly and even her adoptive mother agreed. But Betty the Ice Queen could see that Fionna hadn't even scratched half of her Earn's power. Most Earn's would have learned to use the Earn's power within the first year. But that had yet to happen to Fionna and Betty was going to step in. Betty, "Fionna stop… you've trained under me and learned everything I could teach you. Yet your brain is still bunk and your heart shows clearly on your face.

"Fionna you have to think about your Earn and try to bring out its skill". Nodding Fionna tried to bring out her skill but she couldn't. Fionna hung her head down as she touched something around her neck. Betty touched Fionna asking, "Fionna something in your heart is holding you back… please tell us". Fionna pulled the small necklace from under her blue shirt saying, "I… I miss Finn…" Cake, "Ah sugar I know you miss he and I'm sure he's happy looking over you from above". Tears began to swell in Fionna Cake came over to comfort her sister. As tears began to follow from her eyes onto her Earn it began to shimmer.

As all looked at the blade Betty said, "Fionna your Earn is tied to your feelings for Finn your guilt is stopping your growth. You have to accept things as they are Fionna… you have to let go". Fionna, "But… *sniff* its hard I promised our mother that… I just can't help but… * sob*". As Cake hugged her sister Marceline came over to say, "Fionna I know how hard it is to loose a loved one. Marshall had you there to help him but I know deep down that he still can't stop blaming himself. So remember Fionna sooner or later people will leave us… but we have to accept that they will never truly leave our hearts". As Fionna allowed the words of her Queen to soak in she remember the gentle smile of her brother.

Fionna, "You know that sometimes people in our town would say that we looked like twins. Even though I was four years older they just thought Finn didn't have a growth spurt yet. This little earring around my neck was one of two my mother left for Finn and me. I still wear mine but Finn was too young to get his ears pierced without freaking out. Even as a kid he didn't like pain but he would always smiled at me when I woke him up for breakfast. I wish he was still with me… but your right I have to let it go. He's not fully gone he's still with me in here". As Fionna pointed at her heart her Earn felt the pure joy that she felt in her realization.

Slowly the Earn rooted around her arm and covered her arm completely. As Fionna thought a large chunk of ice rose from the ground. Moving her hand from side to side Fionna found that she was controlling the ice, which had an aura of pink energy surrounding it. Betty and everyone else congratulated Fionna but Cake kept hugging her sister saying, "Baby I sure Finn just said that he's happy for you". Smiling at her sister Fionna hugged back thanking them for their support.

One month after the events of Fionna unlocking her Earn power the various leaders of OOO were pushing for change in OOO. Marshall, Fionna, and Marceline we sitting in the Vampire castle as a messenger can in. Messenger, "My Queen this letter has been sent by a Demon leader". As Marceline read the message she turned to Fionna saying, "Fionna I need you and Marshall to got to the Blue demon lords domain and look into a series of killings that's been happening". Nodding at their queen Fionna and Marshall went to the armory to proper. Once done Marshall had a carriage take them to the Demon badlands. The Demon Empire was not fully agreeing with the reformation and the idea of having humans become their equals.

And many others were in agreement the kingdoms that were strongly against the reformation were the Machine Coalition, the Werewolf Kingdom, and the Demon horde. None agree with Marceline even some wolves the lived within the city left and taking their drug dosed slaved with them. Fionna was happy that some wolves agreed with the change and even were happy to let the slaves undergo recovery treatment. But that didn't stop the slaves from lashing out at any wolf that came close. From withdrawal of the drugs caused most who took it to be driven by anger or instinct most cases it was both. Still Fionna was trying to help the doctors by going out an asking the Wizard's and Witch's for special ingredients.

Fionna know that change would be hard but she had no idea that it was going to be such a major chore. Marshall, "Hey Fio your birthday's in a week right"? Fionna looked at her boyfriend and pulled on his cheek. Pulling until his blue skin turned slightly darker she said, "We've been dating for how many years? And you still need to ask me when my birthday is? What kind of boyfriend are you"? Letting go of his cheek Fionna looked out the window next to her. Marshall, "Hey don't be like that you know how I feel about you". Fionna, "Do I from the way you've been acting for the last few months you've been putting laziness before me". Marshall saw the look on his girlfriend's face she was pissed.

Taking a breath Marshall grabbed both Fionna's cheek and pulled her into a lip lock. However as Fionna melted into the kiss she wanted to remind him not to mess up again. As their kiss continued Fionna jabbed Marshall's ribcage a few times but it didn't faze Marshall. The vampire lord kept kissing his girl and endured the pain for her. Pulling away gently Marshall said, "Fionna please don't hate me your all I have besides my sister… I'm sorry for being a wad". Fionna giggle and patted his chest saying, "I know you took my punches so I'll forgive you". Grabbing his pointed ear however Fionna looked right into Marshall's eyes saying, "But if you ever hurt me your sisters going to have to find an army made out of steel to stop me from beating to snot out of you go it". Marshall nodded saying, "Fionna your one kick butt lady".

Smiling at him she punched him in the gut. Marshall, "Hey I gave you a complement". Fionna, "I know now get over here and kiss me before I do it again". Smiling Marshall pulled her onto his chest as he went on his back. Pulling back her bunny hat Marshall said, "Fionna I love you". Fionna, "Love you to paste face". Smiling Marshall brought her into another shattering kiss and their carriage ride to the Demon territory continued. With the sun slowly going down Marshall let Fionna get in a quick nap seeing as it would be another five hours until the reached the Demon lords estate. It wasn't long before Fionna woke up and kissed her man on the cheek.

Fionna, "Auh how much longer until we get their"? Marshall, "Don't worry babe we'll get there and we'll see what's got the Blue demon lord all worked up. Plus I have a few question for him myself". Fionna looked at Marshall, "Why… I mean every demon made their opinions of humans? Why do you need to ask this demon lord"? Fionna knew that demons saw humans as nothing more them as wasted breathing space. Marshall stroked his girlfriend's hand saying, "Yes babe I know how you and most demons feel for one another. But the Blue demon lord doesn't act like most demons and neither do the demons he rules. For some reason Marceline thinks he's kinder to humans so while we're here I'm going to ask him". Fionna, "Fine but if he or any of his attendants get on my nerve I'm throwing them out a window".

Nodding at what she said Marshall relaxed into the cushions of the carriage and drifted off to sleep.

**Marceline Views**

As I walked the halls of the castle it felt lonely without Fionna or my brother around. Entering my room I once more picked up the crimson sword that hung over my bed. Feeling the warm shimmer of the sword I knew that one day I would find the swords wielder. But for know the blade remain still not hinting at all as to whom might its wielder be. Laying down I tapped the little tassels handing from my beds curtain to see the fireplace ignite. The green flames opened up to show a little vampire man walked from within. Looking the man over I saw it was my granpaps Hexon Abadeer with bronze walking stick and all. **(Hexon Abadeer character picture was found by Smiles on . Look up the artist Nerdsman567 to see the pic for him).**

Floating over to him I said, "What's up pap's? You normally ask for me or Marshall to come over to hangout with you". Pap's, "Yeah I know Mar but I heard from Marshall that you brought a particular sword from inside the Tombs". Looking over my shoulder he morphed his hand and grabbed the sword. Pap's, "Mar you do realize that this Earn places a strong role in our history". "Not really am I supposed to know more about it"? Pap's, "Yes you see this very sword killed your mother first husband and was brought back with his body by your father. Your mother put the sword into the Tomb hoping that either of you could wield it. But is seems that it choose you to find its wielder. Marceline your life was brought because of the person who was killed by this blade.

"Remember if the old vampire king wasn't killed you wouldn't be alive and many things would be different. Never forget who you are and what you stand for… you are the future and the one who wields this blade will help you get there". Nodding at his words I hugged him saying thanks. Pap's, "Now lets play some video games I get super bored after giving a powerful speech like that". Laughing at how silly he was being I pulled out a small TV and an old video game console. Pap's, "Super Street Fighter four your ready to respect your elders more Mar"? "You wish Pap's your about to taste defect. Marshall may always lose to you but he also loses to me". Giving a grin we picked our characters and went straight into the fight.

Three hours later Pap's and me tied and agreed that we would do a rematch in the morning. Looking out from the window after Pap's left I smiled. The reformation of OOO was going slower than I hoped. Kingdoms drew a clear line in the ground over where they wanted to see humans. But I was happy that some saw that it was time to change. I wasn't happy that the wolves were continuing the use of their drugs to get humans to be their slaves or pets. Fionna wasn't happy when the wolves spoke out at me for allowing her to still walk freely in OOO. But I gave them a clear choice release their slaves and accept that OOO will change for the betterment of peace. Or leave the city and not come back.

With that over three fourths of the wolves and some vampires left the city to find a new place to live. "Mom even Pap's believed in you… dad I hope you can guide the wielder of this Earn to me". Placing the Earn back over my bed head I went to sleep dreaming of what the wielder of the Blood Earn might look like.

**Marshall Views**

It took longer then I thought to get to the Blue demon lord and Fionna wasn't happy. Punching me in the ribs some more to prove just how unhappy she was. Still I couldn't blame her _'Note to self remember to take a trip to the candy valley to pick up chocolate kisses and candy cane dust'_. Walking side by side we then walked down the halls to find the Blue demon lord bowing before the shrine of Glob. Turning the Blue demon greeted us, as he stood up. Blue demons were different than more demons for they weren't physically blue. It was their body hair seeing the lords long straight beard no mustache and head hair was something. Blue lord, "Hello prince or should I said Lord of Vampires and you must be the Earn Fionna".

Seeing him bow we both bowed slightly in return. Blue lord, "I wish to welcome you both but for now it is late. I will tell you about why I called for help in the morning please let my servant show you to our guest room". Thanking him we followed the female servant to a room two floors up. Once inside I took off my black vest and purple dress shirt. Turning I saw Fionna with her back to me floating over to her I hissed in her ears tickling her with my tongue. "Fio you know how about I fully show you how sorry I am". Fionna, "Marshall I told you I'm waiting to get married". Picking her up bridal style I quickly flew us to the bed and laid her on her back.

Seeing her blush turn to anger she said, "Marshall if you rape me I will cut you manhood off". "NO… I would never hurt you babe I love you… let me show you". Slowly I pushed our lips together feeling the warmth of her lips. Hearing Fionna hum from the pleasure was more then enough to push me forward. Gliding my tongue across her lips I lifted up slightly and licked down to her neck. Extending my fangs in pushed them down onto the left side of her neck. Fionna gasped as she felt my fangs push into her skin to the vein. Using my nose I pulled air into my lungs so that I could suck blood from her.

Sighing in pleasure from what I was doing I pushed down her skirt and began to massage her vigina. Moaning at what I was down it looked like it didn't matter that I was massaging her while her panties were still on. Pulling my fangs free I let her blood slip down her neck and most of her chest. Taking her shirt off Fionna was now left in her underwear. Not wanting to piss her off I took off my pants in started to lick the blood that was moving down her chest. Continuing massaging her puss, cupping my cheek she pulled me into a deep kiss and I felt her inhale sharply and tense up. Using on arm to keep me in place she used the next to massage one of her breasts. Soon her legs clamped around my hand keeping it in place. Feeling her warm thighs rub my hand she was really getting off. Still trapped in her hold I started to grind my hand even faster causing her to thrust slightly off the bed.

In time she was panting wildly and grinding even harder onto my hand. Fio, "Marshall take off my panties… *huff* I need your… *pant* hand…" She wanted me to give her more pleasure but with my hand trap it left me one choice. Ripping open her panties I inserted two fingers and feeling how wet she was I wasn't surprised at her reaction. Tightening her thighs and vaginal walls she came with a good amount of force. Her legs were twitching as I felt her juices coat most of my hand. Pulling away gently she moaned and tried to pull my hand back. But I wanted a taste and she smiled playfully when she saw me lick my hand. Even snickered when I tried to get some more with the same hand.

When she finally got down from her high she exhaled to say, "Damn when we get married I'm so going to break your back". "Can't wait babe but for now lets get some sleep". Fionna looked at me saying, "Don't you want me to help you get off"? "Not now I want you to be surprise when you see me on our wedding night". Playfully punching me Fionna said, "I better be impressed when I see you naked or I'm going to punch you in your boys". Lying on my side I pulled her into a hug saying, "Either way if you don't like what I got you still have to wait six months to get a divorce". With her back to me I still saw her smile as she said, "Don't worry a divorce will be the nicest thing that happens if you don't keep me happy".

**Smiles; YES LEMONS FOR YOU ALL!**

**Jester; We needed… shit we needed a filler and this was mostly Smiles idea.**

**Smiles; Still got emotion right?**

**Jester; Whatever special thanks to everyone following as well as everyone who plans to or has left a comment. Remember five reviews gets you an update.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU All LATER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Our fan's really are amazing.**

**Smiles; Yeah get them to run a eight day marathon then you can impress me.**

**Jester; No one will do that just to earn your respect.**

**Smiles; Some day… some day.**

**Jester; Whatever lets review, He23t yes we get the reference and thanks for the lemon likes.**

**Smiles; My lemon are always of point.**

**Jester; Right Cece thanks for the likes and here's your update. DraAQN only Smiles lemons were the filler portion we needed a good ending so Smiles covered it.**

**Smiles; Filler or not that was really wet.**

**Jester; Really I'm right here remember… Wolfe47 you'll get your answers and it might surprise you. SplashKitty we'll announce the half waypoint for the fic in a little while. Also you might have to wait a little bit before the marriage sorry to say.**

**Smiles; Yeah we need to work on the subtext behind the scenes of the story.**

**Jester; Ok Smiles lets head into the fic.**

**Smiles; I got a gun and a rifle and ones not what you think.**

**Fionna's View**

Waking up after the nice orgasm Marshall gave me last night was wonderful. Feeling my neck I found the dry hickey mark. Looking over my shoulder I found Marshall still sleeping and holding me. Gently rolling him onto his back I started to lick the birthmark on the side of his neck. Marshall, "*moan* babe if this is how you're going to wake me up everyday I can get use to it". Looking down into his red eyes I said, "Don't get use to it this is thanks for being a bad little boy". Marshall, "Babe I love you and if I have to suffer to show you I will". Leaning down I felt the cool rush of his lips to mine pulling away I kept our foreheads touching. "Marshall I may beat the crap out of you… but it's all cause I don't want you to see me as a soft little girly girl.

"Marshall I have to be strong so no one thinks you're a wimp". Looking at his eyes widen he grinned them his red eyes became more feral. Pushing us up into a sitting position he hissed at me and sank his teeth into my neck again. As I felt him suck my blood he let go for a moment to say, "No matter how many times you punch me when I get you like this Fio… you just a good little girl who wants me to please her like no one else". Smiling I gripped the back of his head and neck as he drank more of my blood. When he released my from his feeding his eyes were their gentle red again. Pulling him into a deep kiss we started to get ready to meet the Blue Demon Lord.

As I was pulling back up my skirt as swift smack to my butt echoed slightly and stung my buns. Looking at Marshall who was trying to act innocent as he floated. "Marshall just wait ill hit you even hard in the nuts if you do that again". Instinctively floating higher he used both his hands to cover his boys as I giggled. Fully dress we followed the servant to meet the Blue Lord. Sitting at the small table we found several pieces of food for breakfast. Sinking my teeth into anything that was tasty Marshall and the Blue Lord started to talk. Marshall, "Blue Lord can I ask what the emergency is and why you ask for Fionna to come and help"? The Blue Lord sighed to walk way from the table.

Blue Lord, "I asked you here because I agree with you sister Lord Marshall… in the past we demons made deals with humans. We openly killed humans, sold, and even used them for our own personal ideals. But the times are changing the era of old must end and the time for peace most finally rise. I fear however that like the wolves not many of my fellow demons will agree with me. That is one of the reasons I asked you to come here. I want to move all the demons that agree with you sister and establish them a new home in the southern Grasslands". Marshall, "Well that's great to hear I sure my sister will be more happy to see that your willing to change. But what's the other reason you asked us here". Blue Lord, "Several deaths inside my borders and the Gray Demons Lords territory have caught our attention. But it's the degree of this kills, the person causing them knows of the weakness we have".

"You mean the person is using silver to kill his victims". Blue Lord, "Yes they are they've killed twenty people in all and each death has the same killing style. Four long knives like slashes going in or along the victim's body. For the most part we don't know who it is but the latest victim was a political adviser for the Black Demon Lord. You both know how fierce the Black Demon's are to kill one is just impressive. I told my fellow Lord's I would find someone to look into the murders". Swallowing a mouthful of food I said, "Ok we'll start looking into the attacks". Nodding his thanks Marshall and I went to the sight of the murders that were within the Blue Lords borders. It took less then we thought to get to the sights a Blue Demon knight was waiting for us.

Blue Knight, "Lord Marshall miss Fionna my Lord told me you two were working on the murders. Please this way I'll show you". Walking down the village stone road most of the Blue Demons didn't give me a second glance. _'So the Blue Lord was right he and his people do want to change'_. After another turn we walked down an allies staircase to see a chalk out line of two bodies. Blue knight, "These two were attacked before the Black Demon it was just two nights apart. From what we gathered this person is attacking certain demons. We can't fully make the connection between the victims but they have the same long knife like cuts in and around their bodies". Looking around I saw how one of the bodies was sitting on two stairs while the other was on its back at the bottom.

Marshall, "Who every this was knew what they were doing. They attacked the first one fast from my Vampire sight the blood splatter on this body is from a puncture. Then followed splatter is from the attacker hitting them with a second attack. The body at the bottom looks like the attacker pounced and killed them as they fell down the stairs". Blue knight, "Yes from the wounds the doctor told us that seems to be how it went. But we still have no idea of how they fit together. The attacks have been on various demons not just the two blue one that were here". "Do you have a map and information of each victim"? Nodding the knight walked us to his office inside the few Blue knights that were there said their hellos and went right back to work. Inside a side room he started to show us a map of all the know victim located and files of each demon.

Going over the files all we saw was that the citizen that were killed knew another victim at one point of another. Marshall, "The only one I could see this person killing with an absolute reason is the Black Demon politician. She had a long rang of people both demon and otherwise that hated her. She tortured and raped plenty of people to give her more then one enemy". "Ok with her file being to broad we have to find something that narrows down the victims to one another. There has to be a common thing they have to one another". Looking over a few of the victims I found out that they went to a fashion workshop in Gray Demon territory. "Hey what's the deal with this fashion place almost half of the demons that were attacked has been here more then once". Blue knight, "It was called the Sweet Mills but there's was nothing sweet about it. It was a force human workshop. The place had its bloom in the last Blue Demon Ladies reign.

"Mostly everyone was pleased to see it go after the fire that broke out in it. Several humans were freed thanks to the humans escaping. But no one that lived nearby forgot the screams and conditions those people had to work in". Marshall looked at me as I eyed the place over on the map. Marshall, "If anything that has to be what set this murderer off… but to wait so long to go after those people what could be the cause? And for what purpose most of the employee's are long dead this people only went there to make purchases? What is the end game for this murderer"? Blue knight, "No idea but no one has stepped a foot back there because they fear it will be stepping back to an age in time we should forget".

Looking at the Blue knight I said, "We can't forget history if we forget it we're going to repeat it. The best thing we could do is nudge ourselves forward. And remind ourselves to not make the same mistakes". Nodding at what I said Marshall and I continued to look over the files until we came two names. Marshall, "This Green demon also made a purchase at the Mill's… she would stop by it at least twice a week. This other one stopped by at least once a week we should look into them. They live in the next town over". The Knight called us a ride and came with us to investigate the two names from the files. With an hour behind us we began to walk around the town it was much large then the small village we were just at.

Blue knight, "Ok the last address for the two is right here in this apartment building". Walking inside we started to talk to the buildings keeper about the two Green demons in question. Keeper, "Yes I remember those two one was a sky woman she always listened to the other one. They even lived together for a while one still drops by to use the apartment. The other seems to just vanish I can open the door for you". With that we went to the third floor and started to look over the apartment. "Marshall did you find anything"? Marshall, "I sure did come into the living room". As I walked into the living room he found a small vent and showing the knight and me what was inside. On the other side was a billboard with a large list of names and a make shirt bed. Next to it were discarded bandages and medicine. Knight, "These are strong pain killers… if someone took them in the wrong amount they would go into fits of rage".

"I'm pretty sure that whoever made this list is cleaning up something from their past". Marshall nodded his head and looked over the board more. Marshall, "A name keeps coming up it says Bent-stool". Knight, "The Bent-stool is a winery that helped humans after the raids that followed through out the Blue and Gray territories". "The plot behind the fire at the Mill's and now these killings seem to just become more intertwined after every clue we find". Moving to find more clues at the Stool we save it was night and that it was starting to rain heavily. Once we got to the Stool we found it was close but the side door was open. Starting to look around we heard voices they were arguing. Voice one was upset with the second raggedy voice. Voice one, "Why did you kill that Black politician… we need more time to get things ready". Raggedy voice, "Not to worry everything is going according to plan… soon the ones we want will meet us and they will understand that change is won by the fires of revolution.

"And don't worry you and your sister will be remembered for your aid in this fight I promise you". Voice, "Ok but please don't bring too much attention to our work we need more time". Pulling my Earn I said, "Ok you two surrender or get beat up". As we came out we saw one of the Green demon sister standing next to someone that almost looked like a scarecrow. But the two metal gloves on the persons hands showed me how they killed their targets. Four knife like fingers and leather bound the gloves together. The Green demon pulled a gun and started to shoot at us. Take cover the Raggedy voice said, "Well this is an honor the Earn Fionna and her boyfriend the Lord of vampires. Its an pleasure but we most be going so much more needs to be done before I can stand with you".

The knight began to shoot back at the Green demon while I ran after the scarecrow. Running until we were in the basement I turned to hear the hiss of the pipes. In the dimly lite basement I could hear the rattle on dipping's coming off the pipes. Scarecrow, "Lady Fionna do you plan to stop me… no you have no idea of my true work". "Then why don't you come out and we talk about it over in a prison cell". Scarecrow, "I see you care but my work has been in motion for the last twenty years". Turning I stopped her and deflected both Scarecrows claws and tried to grabbed her. But she kicked at my thigh and tried to stab my shoulder. Ducking away I swept Scarecrows feet but she retaliated by slashing my hip.

Hissing at the pain I tried to use my Earns full power but it wouldn't trigger. Instead I took my stand and began to exchange a series of attacks with the Scarecrow. Rolling under another kick I stabbed upward but faked and elbowed her neck and shoulder blade. Stumbling into a section of pipe I pointed my sword at her. "Its over give up and I sure we can sort this all out". Scarecrow, "Sorry my Lady but we all have a bigger role to keep". Stabbing into a pipe the steam filled my vision and it gave Scarecrow and change. Stabbing at the same shoulder she then kicked my gut causing me to double over. Grunting at the pain Scarecrow kicked me in the chin to then pin me with her boot. Scarecrow, "I am fear while you are hope these demon hid from me while they use arrogance against you. I am Scar the last survivor of the Mill's fire…"

"But I thought all the humans from the raids we set free". Scar, "No not all we hid under the world those who tried to kill us to hid their secrets. But no longer you are on the wrong side of this fight Lady Fionna. Stand aside and let the fire show you turn revolution". In a swift kick she knocked me out and I was left think of what she said. Waking up a saw Marshall sitting over me. Trying to get up Marshall stopped me saying, "Easy babe you go some pretty nasty wounds. The Blue knight and I found you after we subdued the Green sister. She refuses to talk but she did say she would talk to you. But for now you are staying in bed". "So what you like my nurse for the next few days"? Nodding his head I said, "Then nurse Marshall will you be a dear and put some of the vampire neurotoxin in my system". Smiling he got closer and kissed my cheek flowing by a low hiss to my ear.

As his tongue wrapped around my ear he said, "You always find away to get your hook on me sinking my fangs into you". "Hey if loving the feel of your boyfriends cool fangs sink into you neck is a crime I don't really care". Kissing him deeply he traveled from my lips to my sore chin. Then arriving at my neck he licked the hickey he left to say, "I can't drink any of you blood but as you said I might as well release my neurotoxin to help you sleep". With his teeth sinking back into my neck I said, "Marshall what did I do to get a guy like you"? Marshall, "You just were the angel that flew into my life". Smiling at his words he went back to work and I laid back and enjoyed he feeling.

**Third Person's View**

Elsewhere Scar was standing beside the sister of the captured Green demon. Green Demon, "Scar please tell me that after all this is done… my sister will be free". Scar placed her gloved hand onto the Green demons cheek gentle and pulled her into a kiss. Scar, "Fara thanks to your love and the kindness of your sister I was saved from death. But now those who hinder change will suffer for their crimes. Lady Fionna will try stand in my way but she understands our love… you and all those pure hearted Mythics that stand in this world are right. Soon I will have my revenge but it won't be a happy end for me".

Fara," Scar… please I can't lose you… please". Scar kissed the Green demon to say, "Help Lady Fionna and Queen Marceline change our world. I fear that this revolution will spark many fires".

**Smiles; The plot thickens.**

**Jester; Yes indeed special thanks to everyone following or leaving a comment or to anyone planning to leave a comment. Remember five reviews gets you an early update.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Ok I surrender our fans deserve more then a pat on the back.**

**Jester; I never… whatever ok everyone seeing as you all have done so well in boosting our hopes for this fic we wanted to thanks you truly writers wouldn't be as good as they are without the help, support, and kindness of their readers.**

**Smiles; It's a good thing we have such great readers then right.**

**Jester; Right amigo lets get right into some reviews. He23t vampires in their original lore were far more adaptive then humans because of their need to constantly intake blood. And not just from humans either so I'm sure they could survive given enough time but…**

**Smiles; Sorry He I draw the line at bio-viruses I hate the idea of humans using it on one another and I don't want to write about it.**

**Jester; You really are against wars?**

**Smiles; They are stupid and prideful arms races half the time. I only write about wars because I know their function. Plus I like writing wars with you bro you get me.**

**Jester; Don't make it weird…**

**Smiles; Asshole.**

**Jester; I get it from you…Wolfe47 yes another reference someone understood here's a cookie and a beer as thanks. Ananymous thanks for the likes here's your update. DraxAQN thanks for the likes on our last update here's another. Hugging bunny thanks for the like's bunny and we know about the spelling errors.**

**Smiles; Look we write the chapter with two sets of eyes and we have to go over a lot of content while we write. Please understand that there are some mistakes that the brain nor spell check can catch even if you read it out loud.**

**Jester; Still we understand Bunny please don't hate our work cause of a few mistakes we are trying. Smiles lead on.**

**Smiles; THIS IS MY BOOMSTICK!**

**Marshall's View**

Feeling a burning sting I awoke sharply to see that the window shade was slightly open. Closing it fast I didn't notice that I had bothered Fionna seeing as she was holding my arm. With the shade closed Fionna groaned, "Urh Marsh come back to bed". Smiling I floated to lie beside her wrapping one arm behind her head. Seeing her snuggle into my chest I felt so much joy to be with her. _'Still this Scar chick's going to pay for hurting my Fio'_. Seeing her mumble in her sleep was cute to a whole new level. But Fionna would often remind me not to call her cute. Kissing her forehead I closed my eyes to get just a little more sleep with my girl.

Waking up again I turned to see Fionna still snuggle into my chest. Hearing a giggle I turned to see my sister sitting in the chair I was in before. "How long have you been here"? Marceline, "For about half an hour… glad to see Fionna's ok. But we have a problem the Green Demon you arrest busted out. She left a note for Fionna". Asking her my sister began to read the note. _"Dear Lady Fionna don't see Scar as a victim or a foe she like many of us in OOO are sick of people who don't wish to change. The humans of AAA wished for nothing but to be left alone yet still Mythic's of OOO wish to shed blood. We are the Falls and we will ignite the flames of revolution. We ask you to stand aside and stay with the Queen. Queen Marceline and her mother understood and stand for this change. But if our enemies wish to continue to let the rivers flow with blood it will be the blood of those who conspire for war. Farewell Lady Fionna we hope you have wonderful children with Lord Marshall"_.

"They're more of them with means". Marceline nodded her head, "The attacks here were just a show their real move hasn't be sent in motion. I fear the Demon Territory will only be the start more so an example to all who will stand in their way. Scar is their leader and she's using the idea of violence to respond with ignorance. For now we're going home and before you ask Scar was spotted leaving the Blue Demon lord lands heading out east". "She's heading deeper into the Charred mountains what could she be doing there"? Marceline, "No idea so like I said dress Fionna and lets go home. Cake's going to kill you for letting Fionna get hurt". "*Groan* don't remind me".

I was right Cake nor Miss Joanna weren't happy when I had to carry Fionna inside their home. It was a good thing Marceline was there to explain. Or I would have had a lot of claw marks along my body. Miss Joanna, "The world is changing so much have you heard of that the human's in AAA have set up house check. The wolves drug really has them worked up they're calling anyone who's under the drugs influence a traitor to AAA. Marceline my dear you must find away to solve things or I fear that we will have two wars to fight". My sister huffed deeply looking at the ground she still was getting use to having the title of Queen. And even that didn't ease the stress she was constantly going through.

"It can't be helped the human's in AAA won't negotiate or talk to anyone. And if a human goes over there on our behalf they'll be killed. We have to solve the problem here, which is pulling the demons and wolves over in AAA back. But how we will do that is anyone guess". A hiss came to my ear causing me to jump a little turning I saw my Granpap's. "Pap's not cool". Laughing at me he countered saying, "I've heard about the various attacks the demon's and wolves have caused the humans. In response to the attack a new Center guild leader has been elected. Along side this new leader is the Earn of Life and they have pledged themselves to change things in AAA.

"From my sources they have been working to unite the different governments in AAA. And at the rate they're going they will succeed". Marceline, "Which mean's they fight back the wolves from their southern shores and probably…" Pap's nodded his head adding, "There's no probably my dear they will attack OOO. From the way this Earn specks he's got a blood vendetta with every Fang of OOO. I'm sure he will lead the charge if they plan to invade. That is why I have to asked you to lend me Fionna my dear Joanna". Cake butted in saying, "Fionna still recovering and I know she wouldn't want to go to war with her own people". Pap's, "That's just it if she helps me find an old Elemental relic we just might be able to stop the humans from attacking the wrong side in this war".

"Pap's please explain". Pap's, "Years ago a powerful Wizard and Alchemist forged a orb fused with the soul of a dragon. If we find this orb its will be able to shield the vampuric cities, the Grasslands territories, and the other territories to the west reaches of OOO. And only those who will agree to stop fighting will be allowed inside". Miss Joanna, "This seems like the best course of action but how will you know it will work the way you want it to". Pap's smiled to say, "I know a certain queen of cold that loves working with old technology. And once we get this shields main devices up and running there won't be much need for worry". Marceline, "Ok Pap's I understand why its important… Buy why do you need Fionna"?

Pap's, "The place we need to get into is deep under the temple ruins of the Sun warriors". "You mean the half human half Fire elementals that the fifth Demon king went to war with". Pap's nodded his head to add, "The very same place the Fire elementals originally wanted to use the humans to repopulate their numbers. But slowly the people showed the King that humans had more to offer. Thus the Flame king hid the truth that they were the first to allow humans to walk and love freely in their kingdom. That was until the Demon king found out and went into a brutal battle. The last bastion of the half humans that survived hid in the temple. And as the Demon king approached they used their combined fire to obliterate the king and what was left of his army advanced and executed them. But the Sun warriors told the world that they would return and standby those against the demons once more'.

"Pap's why is the Orb there"? Pap's, "The Orb was a present to the priestess that help establish the Sun warriors. They used it to help the half humans to unleash their true skills and I wish for Fionna to be the first to touch the Orb. So that her true skills will be revealed I heard from Marceline she's still having trouble controlling her Earns power". Nodding at him I said, "Her Earn is kind of hit and miss when she expressed her feeling for her brother it work. But when she thought about her brother the next day it wouldn't trigger she even cried a little. And I hate it when Fio cries".

Pap's, "Well with the help of the Orb you won't see her cry. And we won't get dragged into a war that is driven by ignorance or power. But this is another place I might have to take her before we head out on the quest. Marshall tell me when Fionna is ready to travel I'm heading back to the Night-O-Sphere". Waving him goodbye Marceline hugged Fionna's family and me. Marceline knew I wasn't going to leave her side not when we need each other.

**Marceline's View**

Humming in the cool clouded day it didn't take me long to get to my secret home away from home. It's a cave about three miles from Fionna's house and you have to know your way around the water maze inside. Or you'll end up drowning or just getting lost. Making quick work of the maze I floated out of the water and shook myself dry. Making my way inside the pink well furnished two-story house I went right to playing a video games. Marshall and I had a lot of things in common but by far more people found me scarier growing up. Even Fionna still get's scared of my pranks while Marshall's pranks lost their edge.

After two hours of playing video games I went to lie down. Wrapping my self in the soft sheets I let my dreamscape work its stuff.

**Inside Marceline's dream**

I was walking down the halls of the palace but something was off. As I walked I heard a playful whistle and a child giggling. Finding one door slightly opened I pushed it to the side to see a guy a little younger then me talking to a boy. The boy had ghost white skin it almost looked like he was glowing in the candlelight. The boy hand short black and yellow highlighted hair, hopping up he ran at me say, "Mommy daddy look its mommy". The man never turned to me he just walked over to a small table and poured red wine into a glass. As the boy floated to my chest he gave me a hug saying, "Mommy daddy was telling me how you saved his life when he was younger".

"Saved his life I…" Looking into the boy's eyes I knew I had to be smart with what I said. "Look honey go play in your room and let mommy talk to daddy ok". Nodding he kiss and hugged me once again and raced out the room. Man, "He's as hyper as you but I can't blame him he takes after a radical queen who loves to play games. Marceline I can feel that your worried but listen right now. You don't know me but you will you will save the world and me. Please remember to tell Hexon not to trust the sands he will understand. Please you must remember this or you will lose everything". As his words ended the room crumbled revealing a war torn vampire city. I heard crying and I knew just whom the whimper belonged too.

Turning down the street as fast as I could fly I stopped to see Marshall holding two people. Then it clicked he was holding Fionna and she was holding a newborn baby. Marshall, "*whimper* Give me back my family you bastards". "Marshall". Turning his eyes went red as blood seeing me he looked feral. Marshall, "WHY DIDN"T YOU TRY HARDER! Why didn't you save him… please don't let this happen not to us". Pulling a gun he cocked it as I shouted his name he pulled the trigger.

**End of Dream**

Walking up startled at what I just saw I wrote down the message and kept telling myself that that was no dream. "It…it was the Tomb it's power gave me foresight and now this message will decide the outcome of this war. When the time is right I have to save that man". Remembering more I saw he was wearing a plan blue shirt, weathered blue jeans, and odd leather bandages covered one of his hands. But his short blonde hair was even shinier then Fionna's. "Man I thought Fionna's hair was nice but whoever that guy I'm marring is. He's beat Fionna's hair by miles… mom you were right me and Marshall will show the world that humans and Fangs can find love".

Pulling a picture of my whole family together I smiled letting a tear go down my cheek. "Mom even our ancestors want me to succeed and they even showed me my family… I wish you could see us when we become one". Lying back down on my bed I filled my mind with the idea of the man that will make me sing will love.

**Third Person's View**

Over in the Charred mountains deep in the jagged interior a meeting is under way. Standing by the two Green demon sisters Fara and Flare was none other then Scar. A knock came to the door as a Blue demon male entered saying, "Lady Scar the members are awaiting you". Scar, "I will be with them in a moment". Nodding he left as Scar went back to talking to the man over a long-range radio signal. The signal was encoded very thoroughly not wanting other to pick it up. Scar, "Blood you have been a great ally to our cause your spies have given us many targets. And the weapons you have sent us just arrived when will you attack"?

On the other side Brother Blood himself smiled seeing his ideas finally taking full circle. Blood, "Soon first I must rally the people here… Then we will help you wipe through the Demon hordes that dear to interfere with our cause. But rest assured when the fires of war end we will all have played our part. You have your targets and the means to do so I leave the rest to you". Scar ended to call and looked at the two sisters, "Dears the time has finally come for next week we will start. And the Demon's that don't take our warnings will find just how far their ignorance has caused them to fall. Now let us go and rally our own".

Scar walked through the winding path of the inner mountains to stop at door. Pushing it to the side she was met by cheers and bows as Green, Blue, and some yellow Demons allowed her to pass. Getting to the far side of the room she waved a gloved hand to say, "My fellow outcasts we all have seen the future and that future has a name her name is our Queen Marceline. She has offered Demon, wolf, Witch, wizard, and magical animals a place of peace. A place where we can see our world no longer be plagued by war. But no say's the some Demon, No say's some wizards, NO SAY SOME WOLVES. They choose ignorance and violence over peace. I have been scarred by such wicked evil and you have all seen your own turn against you in some way to the ideas our dear Queen asks of us.

"Even Lady Fionna has to standby and do nothing as these ignorant fools continue their crusade of violence. But no more thanks to our ally Blood we have the weapons to spark the first fires of revolution. And when they ignite Blood and his fellow humans will marsh into the Demon territory and put them in their PLACE! Then our Queen will stand before the humans and we will finally have peace. Will you walk with me through the fires"! Cheers and shouts rang into the air as Scar's words echoed everyone began to prepare for the revolution to come.

However over in AAA Brother Blood was sitting in his office with a sinister smile. "Foolish women you know not what you have agreed for me. I will not just crush stop the Demon Lord and their supports thanks to your Queen we have all of the powerful players in one place. And with no Demon king we will easily marsh through the streets of their territories and end them. And while they are distracted Finn will deliver the most shocking blow of all… he will end the Queens and her bloodline. Then while they beg for mercy I will stand over their leaders corpses on the highest of peaks and whisper…. _No_…. hmmamahhahaahahhahahhahahah".

**Smiles; I love a good evil laugh.**

**Jester; Right special thanks to everyone following, commenting or planning to leave a comment. You know how many reviews is need by now so Smiles sign us off.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Damn my back hurts.**

**Jester; Uh don't tell me about pain… hey ok hello everyone if you had to guess Smiles and I were up nearly all night after he told me that you our kind readers hit the five reviews.**

**Smiles; Can't make jokes hurry up most sleep.**

**Jester; Hang on dude ok let's jump into it. He23t glad to hear your likes and predictions on Finn. Ananymous thanks for the likes on the last chapter and Marcy's dream sequence. Wolfe47…**

**Smiles; Its ok to want to kill anyone as long as the cops don't call it a hate crime cause that's raciest.**

**Jester; Right so yes Wolfe its ok. DrazAQN thanks for the likes on the last chapter and how Blood showed his really intentions. Hugging Bunny thanks for the likes and hope you got sleep cause Smiles and me are going to be sleeping for the whole day.**

**Smiles; Shotgun to the face.**

**Marceline's View**

It's been a week since I told Pap's about my dream. He said, "It maybe a premonition from the elders in the Tomb's. But remember Marceline the man you talked to said something about sands. I think he was referring to my warding sands. They allowed me to see past the powers of Earns and Conjurors. So when the time comes and I have to save this man I must use something other than the sands. Or as you saw the results could prove disastrous. Inform your brother that I will be gone for two weeks. I'm sure Fionna will be happy to spend more time with Marshall. But most of all do not tell them of your dream. This message could affect the course of more then just your future if others heard of it".

Agreeing to what he said I let Pap's vanish in a puff of smoke and sat back to call Cake's house. With everything done with I sat back a tuned into watch the Demon slug matches. Many Demons of old talked about the brutal fights that humans did against one another. So they came up with their own brutal sports just so they could prove they would always be more then humans. I just thought of it as a show of envy most of them had for humans. Right now they were playing Night Runner in which two teams of four would enter a dark room and fight with spiked brass knuckles. Spectators could see through the dark with the special visual crystals.

I had my money on the Blue demon team they had been doing pretty well this season of the competition. Man I wish that guy I dreamed of would come from where ever he is… I really feel lonely. Marshall has Fionna and Cake loves to hang out and talk sweet nothings with Lord Monochromicorn. He's a cool and quite Rainicorn plus he gets bonus points for having a black coat. Most Rainicorn's would have bright shiny colors for coats but he got the coolest by far. TV, "An that's it for the Blue strikes season folks… if they can't come up with a right out win. Their season is over by the end of this round". Looking closing I saw one of the Gray demons kick a Blue off balance then followed up with a second cheap shot to her boys.

"Come on ref those were illegal moves"! But the referees weren't calling the Gray demon team they just kept the match going. At the last three seconds a Gray demon launched two of his partners. While the last ran around the Blue's kicking them until the other two landed. Then they delivered brutal shots to the back of the Blue teams necks. The bell rang and I was outrage they ref's didn't make a call and the Gray team won. Announcers, "There you have it sports fan's the Gray Hipsters are going to the semi Night Runner finals. There they will meet the other five-equlifiying teams. But first a word from out sponsors". Sighing I sat back on my couch I new that in sports the players were dirty but to show now care for the player was the last draw.

Sitting up I was going to make a call but then Lady Pernica came out to congratulate the winning team. I felt even sicker that that bloated Red demon was happy to see a bunch of cheaters win. As the show was winding down a small screams could be heard from the crowd. As the camera crystals turned I saw numerous demons both green, blue, and orange swarm into the stands. They were wearing clothes similar to the on Fionna and my brother described Scar was wearing. They wore worn weathered cloth jackets died brown and black. Bagging black pants and they faces had silver war paint and wood color scarfs. Using their weapons they took out the guards and told the people to stay seated.

Slowly a small group made their way into the ring but they parted to reveal none other then Scar. Scar, " So most of you are happy…WHY? That cheaters… cowards won this fight". Scar walked over to the leader of the Gray team and slashed his throated open. As the others tried to help Scar's forces restrained them. Scar turned to them saying, "Don't worry you all will get your turns. For too long ignorance, hatred, and personal gain has been the ideal for most demons. Humanity asked your kind for peace and all you wanted was for humans to die. Because you we're envious for what they were and you are still not.

"Humanity has survived because they could while you demons continue with your ignorance. But now that our queen has asked for you to chance you denier even her… You demons will remember your place for if it were not for the vampires the humans would have killed you all. But now I will remind you why you should have sought peace for tonight I stand before you to declare war on the Demon territories. All of you who wish to live will sign her majesties treaty of peace… and all against her will die. And before you accuses the queen were of the Fall act of our own we do what they queen will not. So we show you all why you should have taken peace". With a wave another of Scar's group wheeled in three barrels. The three remaining Gray players were tied and thrown inside. Then a green demon lite the barrels on fire as the screams of the players filled the air Scar walked over to Lady Pernica.

Scar, "Lady Pernica slayer of the innocent and vial butcher of the young you stand here accuses of harming over fifty demon children. Along with burning down a human work Mill while the humans were still inside. But you missed a few of those humans and one of them stands before you right now". I could see the fear in Lady Pernica's eyes but Scar back away to say, "But tonight revenge and justice is for the people and there are three orphans who wish to show you the meaning of justice". At her words two female orange demon and one male blue demon walked forward. They looked no older then fifteen. Blue demon, "You took everything from me… you killed my sister and my mother… and you orphaned me and my two cousins next to me… Lady Pernica I send you to hell".

With that the teenager and the other two pulled spiked maces and viscously started to strike Lady Pernica. As the snap of her bones combined with the sobs of anger from the teens made the scene every more brutal. With the flames from the barrels reaching a steady flow Scar walked up behind the teens and hugged them. Scar, "Hush young ones for tonight revenge and justice has begun… TONIGHT THE FIRES OF REVELUTION BURNS THROUGH OUR DARKNESS"! Scars followers cheered shouted 'Fire is Life'. With the feed from the location ending I felt that this war had finally hit a peak.

**Fionna's View**

After what happened at the Night Runner match documents and secrets memos began to surface all over the demon territory. Some revealing the horrible things those higher ups in the territory would have liked to keep buried. But Scar's connections seemed to be rooted deep into the territory she just couldn't be tracked. Two days ago the blue, orange, and yellow demon leaders agreed to relocate all their people to the Grasslands. The other Demon leaders weren't pleased that the various demons with the friendly leaders. But Marceline laid down pretty sternly the law. Marceline, "If you wish to challenge me then go ahead but remember why my family is fear by all.

"If you wish to continue your ideals of violence then so be it. But you will leave those who wish for peace be. Or be once more reminded why I'm called the Scream Queen *hiiisss*". The Demon lords back down because Marshall and Hexon were with her. They didn't want to challenge the Family that commanded the Vampire hold and Army of the Damned. "I still can't believe that your grandfather has control of an undying army". Marshall looked at me from behind his cloak to say, "Yeah it was a shock when I was younger but its also pretty cool. Still I'm glad to see the Blue and yellow Lords along with the Orange Lady and their people happily settling in the Grasslands". Nodding my head I added, "Thanks to the Witches of Betty's order we were able to set up a protective shield so that they could stay safe".

Turning I saw Hexon walking over to us waving him hello he nodded his head back. Hexon, "Fionna its time this war is going to escalate and the weapons that the Fall's have is proof of that. Someone well equipped in AAA is providing them support for now. I've told Marceline to let the demons be and watch. She needs you to support her Marshall while Fionna and I go on our quest". Nodding his head Marshall gave me a hug a kiss and went at full speed back home. "Hexon how far do we have to travel anyway"? Hexon, "Its not too far but first Fionna I need to train you for soon you'll have to fight a battle that will push you harder then anything else. Come I know a place close by that will help you unlock the power that hides inside you".

Following closely he lead me to a hole in the ground by an old hollow tree. Nudging me forward I went down the hole to find a lone chamber. Hexon shouted from the entrance, "Fionna once I activate this tree you must overcome whatever the walls ask of you. Remember this is to help you before you can help OOO. Please keep your most precious thoughts ready for what the chamber brings forth". Signaling that I was ready the entrance sealed shut and the trees roots began to leak sap. Slowly the sap took the forms of square mirrors. Each with a different voice echoing my name each one I could remember the face that went with it.

**Brother Blood's View**

It was a nice day Zero told me of Finn's incredible progress in controlling his Earn. Thanks to my influence Finn will remain in check as things were getting prepared for the counter offensive on the Southern coasts. _'With Finn at the ready all those Fangs will fall at my feet. Finn you don't know how well you have come to play in my plans and how far you will lead us. One day you and I will sit down and look back at this journey. I remember the first day you stood up ready to kill the fire I saw in your eyes. They still burn with the same anger and with my influence over you that fire will never die. Finn all who stand beside you are just wood that will be used to fuel your fire. And when there is no more fuel I will let you rest by then you will start teaching others to use their own fires'_.

Chuckling to myself I turned the down the hall to find Finn sitting and reading a newspaper. Smiling I thought it was another chance to further my control over my young pupil. "Finn might I ask what has your attention you look so far into though"? Turning from the page his eyes told me waiting inside his mind was a sleeping predator. A predator that watched by a safe place for those foolish enough to try and gain shelter. Only to meet their end by his hands but it's been his voice that would often send shivers of excitement down my spine. Finn, "Brother why do we wait we are stronger then ever we can take back our home"? Finn's voice sounded hollow to most but when his mind was set to a cause his voiced boomed like the hero's on old recorders.

"Not to worry my faithful Earn I have not told you certain things but it is time I do come". Getting up he followed me to my private balcony. Finn, "Brother what is it that you have kept from others". I smiled knowing that I could give him a little more incentive to push to victory. "Finn several of my spies in OOO have told me of civil unrest with in the Demon hordes. The Vampire queen herself had to separate a good portion of the horde to keep them from killing each other. My spies also tell me of a certain group of wild humans and demons killing around the demon territory. With their leaders directing all their attention to their lands. WE can fight off the Fang that reside in our home". Finn's eyes widen then turned outward to the city of the Center guild.

Finn almost growled in his voice, "Yes Brother then we will stand while they fall into chaos we will be victorious. And I will fulfill my destiny and end the linage of the Abeeder vampires". Smiling at his words I knew that Finn's fire was burning as hot as the summer sun. Placing a hand on his shoulder I said, "Yes my young pupil soon we will end this war and the era of humanity will rise once more. Come we have sometime before my next meeting I wish to give you a gift I should have given you some time ago". Walking over to my bookshelf I removed four books to reveal a small box hidden behind them. Once the box was out on my desk I opened it to see Finn's eyes go wide once again. Finn, "Is that the Gauntlet of hero's"? Nodding my head I placed the relic onto his Earn hand.

Slowly the Earn and the Gauntlet merged into a white and silver mix. Finn smiled at his new Earn state and I saw his surprise when the Gauntlets inner eye opened. Finn, "Gauntlet I ask you grant me your strength so I may fight for my people". In a flash the Gauntlet eye shined and coated Finn in an outline our silver. Eye, "You now are incased in a repulsive shield my wielder. Also your power and mine are one if you have further questions of my power ask and I will answer". Nodding his head Finn bowed thanking me as he left. Sitting back in my chair I awaited Scar's reports she and Finn were making my path to power truly something to remember. "Finn I wonder what your children will ask of you when they hear your story".

**Jester; Ok Smiles is knocked out so special thanks to everyone following and to those how left or plan to leave a comment thanks. Peace off.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Hello everyone we are here and yes we are sorry.**

**Smiles; I'm not I need time to recover.**

**Jester; Quiet you… ok what Smiles said is true we need a few days break from typing so we could rest our backs. But we have returned flesh and full of ideas for the next chapters.**

**Smiles; I wish we could have a job of sitting around and doing nothing.**

**Jester; Smiles that's what you do almost every day?**

**Smiles; Never mind.**

**Jester; All right lets get right into these reviews. He23t you think so huh wait tell you see what Finn really can do. Attackme glad to hear you read our original AT fanfic and we can't what to give you a certain surprise in later chapters. Hugging bunny yes the war is close by don't worry it will be something to read.**

**Smiles; I wonder what its like to sleep with a horde of bunnies.**

**Jester; What kind?**

**Smiles; Come on do you have to ask *grins with lust*.**

**Jester; Ok Hue Hefner I get it. Wolfe47 yes this is a two type pairing we just need the right set up to let them meet. Also no the last chapter was not filler it was to show more sides to the war. Splashkitty yes we have decided and we have yet to reach the half way mark but don't worry well tell you all when you get there. Anonymous here's your update hope you like it. Smiles roll us in.**

**Smiles; BOOT TO THE BRAINS!**

**Hexon's View**

With the passing hours I could hear the grunts and shouts of pain and sadness from under the tree. Fionna was undergoing the trails the tree wanted her to undertake. The tree would either give her the three separate trails or the mental assault. From the crying I heard I could only assume that she was taking the three separate trials. Sitting by the tree with a photo in my hand I saw my smiling son and his wife. Standing next to his father a young Marshall and a baby Marceline in her mother's arms. I remember how energetic Marceline was when she was little. Reminded me of her grandmother never did like to sit still. But it appears that the vision of her future with this unknown man has revitalized her somewhat. She wants to have the same connection Marshall has to Fionna.

I know the feeling of lose is great but what has me worried is by what means will this man enter her world. For know Marceline has to be the queen of OOO and work to stop the tide of ignorance. Scar and her revolutionaries have stated quite well that they don't want her or any of the kind hearted people of OOO to get in their way. They seem to want to make the demons and wolves see the error of their choices by smearing their lands in blood. The wolves have kept them confined in the demon territory thanks tot heir knowledge of the seashore forests. But with the groups of wolves and demons separate from the various skirmish attacks. I didn't know how this revolution was going to end. "*Sigh* for know I have to keep my family safe and that means you to my dear daughter to be… keep my niece and nephew safe".

**Third Person's View**

Down in the trees roots Fionna was facing the most difficult things she ever faced before. Stronger them a stone golem, more resilient then a roaming pre war robot, and far more painful then a punch to the boob. Standing in front of her was her brother Finn no older then four like she last saw him. His blue eyes rain with tears of blood asking her, "Why sis why did you leave me… I miss you… please hug me"? But every time Fionna stepped closer the tree sent a mental jolt into her brain. Fionna was in tears of pain and sadness the tree was using her dead brother against her. Fionna, "Please *sob* stop hurting us please… I just want to be his sister again".

Finn, "Sis it hurts why did you let go"? Lifting her head she felt the tears burn her face as she saw blood flow down the side of Finn's face and neck. Screaming in misery she begged the tree to let her hold him. But every time she tried to move the tree jolted her mind telling her to stay in the center of the room. It felt like hours had gone by and in fact it was hours of torture for Fionna. The spirit of her brother continued to be the source of her pain. Slowly Finn walked over to Fionna when she rolled onto her back. Sitting on her chest Finn hugged her saying, "Sis you love me but you hurt me… you're so mean". Before she could say a word she felt the small hands of her brother try and fail to choke her.

Looking into the small boys eyes she saw the pain he felt. Fionna lightly touched his face with both her hands and brought their foreheads together. Fionna, "I can't begin to ask for forgiveness I know your angry and so am I. I'm sorry for not being able to protect you and for not being strong enough to let you go. But we're always family in this life and the next". Hugging her brother she hummed the lullaby that their mother sung to them. Finn whimper for a moment then thanked his sister. Finn touched Fionna's Earn causing it to shine for a moment. Retaking its mental control form Fionna was about to thank her brother but found her arms empty. Hugging her self she went of into a gentle sleep bringing up all the kind memories that her brother was in.

**Finn's View**

Looking over my Earns true form I was amazed at the new slick designed that was now engraved into it. Firing down the guilds range I found that the bullets not only curved and detonated with much more force. The gun seemed like it was holding back sensing my worry I pulled the trigger for it to release a five bullet burst. Having it retake its liquid form I asked the gauntlet what it could do. Eye, "Aim and unleash my power hero and you will see". Aiming at the dummy the eye let out a death ray of light igniting the dummy. Smiling I said, "Anymore secrets you wish to share"? Closing my fist it created a diamond shield around my arm that protected almost my whole body. The shield was weightless and as I pushed my Scar through the shield.

It allowed the bullets to pass right through. Smiling again I thanked the gauntlet but it hand on last surprise for me. In moments it reformed into a rotating four-barreled Gatling gun arm. My hand was gone and the new weapon covered the distance from a little past my hands length to a bit past my elbow. Thinking the four barrels began to spin clock wise and unleashed its white ammo. The dummy was over powered after only two hits of the light energy ammo. Seeing what else it could do the gun charged and released a burst spread of ammo in a shotgun pattern. Soon I felt the withdrawal hit me causing me to end the news weapon form.

Thanking the eye I walked and spoke to it, "My friend with you at my side the darkness of the Fang influence will no longer harm my people. And the Fang will fear the light that we shine for we live to protect. And in a few hours we will taste combat for the first time as a team. When you take the life of your first Fang I will send the victory to my fallen brother and my thanks to you". Patting it I went to my room to find my three-sister Khan's happy to see me. Luca, "Hey Finn you ready to kill those Fangs and retake our homes"? Nodding I said, "Its more of a homecoming for me… the Fangs killed my sister and left me scarred with their path for blood. Now I will walk my home streets with their blood paying for my sister and all the friends I lost that day. I remember how happy my sister was that day. She wanted to let me taste candy for the first time she said it was going to be something call gum.

"Yeah I know some places north still sell candy but I wanted to have that memory with her. But when we take back our home the four of us will chew a piece of gum for everyone we lose". Nodding at me we went off to sleep before we got ready to deploy to the western flank. For tomorrow the campaign the retake AAA will be in full swing. _' Fang's of OOO AAA will only be free when you all surrender and fear us once more_'.

**James View**

It was a peaceful morning waking up to get ready to travel along with the caravan train to begin the southern campaign. Leaving my room I found Finn staring out the hall window. Seeing me he nodded and kept looking out the window the Gauntlet of hero's shining in the ambers of the morning. "Finn ready to kick some ass"? Finn grinned to say, "Always these Fang's will remember our strength for years to come and I'll fulfill my true destiny just like the Priests and Brother Blood expects from me". "And what destiny would that be Finn"? Finn looked up from his hand to say, "My ultimate destiny is to end the life of the vampire role family. With them gone the Mythics and Fangs of OOO will remember why they feared the morning".

Once again I saw the fire the anger that hid behind his eyes. Finn to many was a wise spiritual young man now close to his sixteenth year of life the fire still burned in him. "Finn are you sure you want that"? Finn stood up he almost was as tall as me and I am six feet even. Finn, "The Fangs must learn we learned from our mistakes we kept to over selves. But they wanted what they couldn't have from jealousy and ignorance they tried to turn us into slave or cattle. But they will regret every drop of blood they spilled for their ideals of enslavement. Because I have faith in the light and Brother Blood will lead us there. It'll be only a matter of time when I walk through the streets of the vampire city… and free humans cheer their thanks to our victory".

Finishing his moment I let him walk back into his families room. Chewing over his words and his piercing eyes. The eyes of a man that felt too much pain far too soon for someone who would snap in anger at those who would try to take what was his. _'Finn you're not the kid I saved all those years ago… you're a killer caged'_.

**Finn's View**

Sitting in the train car with my sisters Khan's and fellow guild members we sat and waited for the train to reach its destination. Inside my left chest plate I could feel the pack of pink gum bounce around the pocket. We were going to hit the main train hub but from our Intel the demons that were hold up in the small hub had a special creature to help fend off attacks. But thanks to my Earn and the power added to it by the hero's gauntlet I would be able to push the demons out with ease. Sarah and Luca were going over their weapons while Jessica was trying to keep herself calm.

Looking over the other members of this assault team we had a total of twenty-three members alongside us. James and Natalie were off to one side of the three car train as well doing a weapons check. Feeling a tap next to me I looked to see the cleanly shaven heavy assault member most of this heavy assaulters just wanted to be called Heavies for short. Most of them carried mini Gatling guns or heavily modified backpack feed machine guns. But this Heavy had a tower build and a smile of pure joy. As he spoke the thick Russian accent that Fionna told me once that our mother had came from his throat. Heavy, "Friend Earn I can't wait to see us fight for our homeland the scourge of these monsters will end now".

Nodding at his comment we heard the two bell rings from the command car. Loading up we felt the train grind to almost a stuttering stop. Focusing I brought out my shield and readied my Scar to take out anything that tried to fight us. With the doors sliding to one side we were met with various spells as the demons tried to counter attack. The Heavy howled next to me as we both charged forward letting our bullets take any who dared to test us. Heavy, "Friend Earn you fight like a beast I'm impressed"! "Save your praise my friend we must finish this fight to award one another". Pressing into the fortified hub we found a good number of gray demons trying to summon corpses to help support them.

But the Heavy using his large Gatling gun sprayed down the group trying to resurrect the human corpses. Heavy, "I'm coming for you demons"! Smiling at the joy in his voice I used another clip of ammo as Luca and Sarah followed me down a side hall. The demons tried to hold out by bucking behind a protective shield of their own. With my shield taking most of their spells it didn't stop one spell from hitting Luca in the hip. Sarah pulled her to the side and I felt my blood boil. Tossing a grenade I had enough time I was going to take them down with no delay. Slinging my Scar over my shoulder I summoned my Earn and shouted my battle cry. With my Earns blade meeting three demons ribcages I ended their lives with little resistance.

Sarah, "Finn they need you on the tracks the demons just unleashed their secret weapon". Running outside I found almost all the guild members in open combat against what looked like a giant glop of see through green jelly. But I knew better this creature the demons secret pet was a slime beast. Gnashing its gnarled teeth I saw that Heavy and other sending round after round into it. Running over to them I told them to past me one grenade each. A medic questioned my request stating, "It won't do anything the creatures insides will snuff out the explosions". "It's not going to be any explosion". Still not sure they passed me their grenades and I switched my Earn to its gun form. Unloading at least twenty clips into the snarling best it smashed a position of the train's hub building.

Throwing the grenades at a certain angle each grenade sank into the beasts and stopped by a large cluster of bullets. Before I could climb to a higher portion of the hub the beast smashed the stairway. Then with a massive right swatted me to the ground in pain I rolled clean of the debris. Regrouping with the Heavy he said, "Need a hand friend". Nodding he hoisted me on to his shoulder and began to spin me. In a mighty throw he sent me high into the air turning my Earn into its blade form I dived right into the creatures snarling mouth. Feeling its inside sting and but my armor I ignited my Earn and detonated all the bullets I had fired into the beast. In a massive implosion I was severally concussed and found my self covered in the sticky mess of what was left of the beast.

Looking up I saw the Heavy, my Khan's, James, and everyone else standing close by. Nodding that I was ok they began to cheer praising our victory and my conquest of one of the nastiest creatures the demons used. Reaching into my chest plate I shared the gum with my Khan's and even the Heavy. Laughing his patted me shoulder as he laughed at our victory. As I slipped the pink stick of gum into my mouth I felt my first taste of candy. Smiling almost to the point of tears I told myself, _'my loving sister you were right candy is sweet oh so sweet'_. Chewing the gum word of our victory at the hub brought hope for the other attacks. From what I heard the wolves at one train hub were sleeping as they were attacked. If only I could have seen their faces when the squad stormed that station.

Seeing that my sister Khan's were ok Brother Blood sent us our next assignment. With the push into the shores I was need at other places to inspire greatness from my fellow warriors. And this next assignment was fighting alongside the Priests to retake my old home. _'It really is a homecoming for us my dear sister'_.

**Smiles; Finn's on the warpath.**

**Jester; You don't say… special thanks to everyone following and to everyone commenting or planning to leave a comment. A reminder five or six review gets you an early update instead of having to wait a week.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Smiles wake up we got to update.**

**Smiles; *Groan* ok I heard you man what happened to me last night?**

**Jester; Log into Beck's Facebook and find out. And while he does that let's jump right into some reviews. He23t thanks for the hype on the last chapter and things to come here's your update. Wolfe47 there is nothing wrong with you but that laugh does have me wondering what a certain psycho I know was doing last night.**

**Smiles; I plea the fifth.**

**Jester; If the police bust down the door you better get a good lawyer. DraxAQN you'll see here's your update. Hugging Bunny no need to hop off the wall here's the update you asked for. Bestfioleefan oh don't worry when they meet it'll be epic and some people might not like the outcome. Smiles if you would.**

**Smiles; Tick… Tick… BOOM!**

**Third Person's View**

It had been a good few months and the counter offensive was moving along just as Brother Blood had hoped. The attack to retake Finn's hometown was stalled due to the heavy number of dark spell casters that now roamed the area. Rethinking his next play Brother Blood sent the Khan's on four other specific missions. The Priests that were going to retake Finn's town needed sometime to find warding ingredients. Inside Finn however he wanted to walk down his home streets and relive the small memories he had of his sister. Her warm smile was all he could make of her face in some of his memories. Being that he was so young his memories often faded until he focused more intensely.

But right now Finn and his Khan's were guarding a supple drop that was heading to the outer limits of one of the coasts cities. Natalie sat besides Finn and Jessica as the helicopter bounced every so often. Finn's mind was focused not only on the battles he would fight in his homeland. But the battles he would fight over in the land of monsters as Brother Blood told him and a few others. 'The Fang are in a bloody civil war over some foolish notion of the way they are being ruled. The queen wishes to go in on direction causing the forces in their lands to divide on where they stand. A large portion remains loyal to the queen but it won't matter…Finn only knew to retake the south he must be ready but he would wait until the spies in the land of abominations told him it was time…

_'We will march across their fields like they did to us and just like they did we will hold nothing back'_. Finn's fire was ignited at the idea of marching alongside his fellow humans to a decisive victory. Seeing his fire Brother Blood placed his hands on Finn's shoulders telling him _'use it use the fire that will end them all_'. Finn being his normal silent self left the other Khan's to talk before the roped down to the ground to deliver the supplies. Feeling the chopper tilt to one side the pilot called out from the cockpit, "The forward command for this sector is on the move they're diverting our drop point. Once we touch down meet up with the soldiers of the Razz Republic and they will inform you of what Brother Bloods commanders want you to do".

Touching down after ten minutes Finn and James push out the cargo crates and waited for the pickup trucks. In no time the truck and three ATV's got right to work the trucks crew went to take the cargo. Standing in full gear Finn nodded as a Republic Lieutenant walked up to them. Lieutenant, "It's a honor to me you Earn Finn and the Khan family but we come to you with an urgent task. The support squad that was to help you get to the town that the Priest planed to assault has sustained casualties. We have to push forward into the cities along the river spanning this portion of the coast. I'm do wish we had more support but our next set of troops won't make it here until three days. And from the Intel that won't go well with the Priests plan".

Finn thanked the Republic officer for his info and ordered his Khan's to move out. Finn and his team had to traverse around some of the large hills around the coasts. But he knew his team could do it and for now the task of reclaiming his home filled ever section of his mind.

**Fionna's View**

I was hot but compared to what Hexon had told me an hour ago this once fire filled land was far hotter. Now its just cracked dirt and sand drifting from one side to other. "Now I understand why Marshall hates the sun when there's no clouds. This sucks and I'm in shorts and a tank top and I'm still hot". Hexon, "Well don't worry finding the Sun orb and creating the shielding device will help greatly. Fionna have you heard from the other Knights of the humans fighting the demons and wolves in AAA". Nodding my head word of Wolves running from AAA back to the vampire city had been flooding the streets. "Word is that the new Central Order master has joined the different organizations over there. Also that the Earn of Life is killing in the name of that master".

Hexon, "Marshall told you of the legend that follows that Earn hasn't he". Nodding my head I couldn't help but worry that Earn stood for the purity of humanity. And its sole purpose killing the ruling vampire family. "I won't let that guy hurt Marsh or Marceline they're my family and I love them". Hexon smiled at me saying, "Marshall made the right choice for being so young when he fell for you. But still you two should pick the places you want to be intimate more wisely Cake almost busted down your room door when she heard you moan Marshall's name". Blushing I really felt my face get hotter then the rest of my body. "WE DIDN'T". Hexon, "Didn't have sex I know from the way you walk. Joanna caught sight as well and told you sister it was ok".

"Wait you could tell.. by the way I walk"? Hexon, "It's a thing we old timers can tell about young men and women. For women it affects how you walk a little more then men because of the penetration. But you can tell a guy's had some either two ways. It his walk has a slight wobble or if the small impulses they have suddenly change". _'Great mom will be able to tell when I'm been deflowered… ugh just glad she'll talk to Cake when it does happen'_. Feeling the heat of the day press on I asked, "How much farther"? Hexon still walking with his new cane said, "Thanks to the early start we got we have made good time. It will be another hour before we can walk inside the temple ruins". Nodding my relief at the idea I wondered what did the Sun warriors leave along with the Orb?

**Finn's View**

To say we didn't plan to have delays every so often wasn't a lie. Walking along the battered and bullet riddled bridge I found a wolf still breathing. Looking at it I found it breathing hard from its chest I could see several shots cause its blood to pump onto the stone ground. Wolf, "We should have killed all of you rebellious pieces of meat". Snarling at me I smiled saying, "You think your superior to my people you are an abomination a mistake that the gods of old plague this world with. But I will not be your death cause I going to watch as you bleed to death some more". Knowing about the healing ability of some wolves I fire several rounds from my scorpion into its knee, shoulder, and lower hip. It growled at the pain trying to intimidate me but I laughed at it telling it that death would have another soul to his collection.

Sure enough it was dead but I stabbed it in the skull one last time before I rejoined my family on the other side. Covering the remaining distance we had until we had to radio in our statues. Taking shelter inside an old shack on the side of the route we were on we gave the closet forward station our position. Telling us they would relay our statue we each got some sleep. But with the shine of the moonlight my Gauntlet reacted differently like I was on autopilot I touched the eye of the Gauntlet to one of my eyes. It was odd I heard humming then singing from a women and a child. Women, _"Finn remember when we met you were so different it was as if you had a whole different fire inside of you". I responded saying, "I still have that fire just don't threaten my family". The child's humming got closer almost as if it was right in my ear._

_ Child, "Dad mom said you were a lot meaner but I know you weren't that mean. You're the best hero ever dad"!_ In an instant I bolted upright surrounding me were all my family members. James, "Finn are you ok"? "Why"? Natalie, "Cause you were talking to yourself out loud and then you started to cry". Feeling my face I did in fact find the wet residue of my tears they even stung the corners of my eyes. "The Gauntlet gave me a vision of my future I felt happy… I'll have a wife and a child". Closing my eyes I went right back to lying down I hardly looked at my family. I could tell that sometimes I surprised them with the times that I did. But smiling as lovingly as I was doing right then was yet another surprise. Letting the voices of the two sink into my mind I wished I had the chance to see one of their faces.

_'I will met my wife the day the war ends… my destiny will be fulfilled and I will have the ending every hero deserves'_. Walking up the next day my fire to end this war felt like it would burst right through my chest. Grinning I slide my mask back down my face and checked my weapons before I left to walk to the next leg of the trip. As we walked Luca asked what everyone wanted to, "Finn what happened to you last night"? "Like I said the Gauntlet gave me a vision of my future the family I would make after this war is over. I don't recognize the woman's voice she talked about the time she met me either during or after the war. The child was a boy and he talked to me with such joy at the idea of me fighting in the war".

Breathing deeply for a moment I couldn't hold back my joy I wanted to meet the woman of my dreams. I only hoped she would want the same if she had a dream of me. After an hour we found the remains of a small patrol the APC that was being used seemed to not be too damaged to use. Placing the three bodies into a body bag James tried to start the engine but I was stalled. Popping the inner engine cover Natalie and James went to work. Sarah and I started to look around the APC's usually had a four or five person squad with them. After looking the nearby riverbed we found a man in a light armor his arm sash showed the sign for the Orders field medic. Touching his shoulder his eyes slowly slid open staring right at me. His voice distinctly old in nature German if I remember correctly.

Medic, "Praise the names of old the Earn of Life himself please Earn I know my life is at its end… but please delver this letter to the Priest Norman he I are friend… he will understand". Taking the letter I place a hand on his shoulder and removed my mask not many people outside the guilds and certain politicians have seen my face. Seeing his eyes slightly widen I said, "Know that we killed the wolves that attacked you group we met them yesterday. And I saw to it that they all suffered a long death". Smiling as best he could he said, "Win it for our future dear friend Earn… win for all…" With his life's end I closed his eyes and carried him back to the APC. _'Blood will be repaid you monster and nothing but a kiss from Death himself will stop me'_.

**Hexon's View**

This was not what I was expecting at all we managed to make it to the ruins right a sundown. But after another hour of traversing through the lower levels I could feel the power that was hidden inside. Using these keen senses we found the Orbs chamber but guarding it was a Wyvern its hornless head and wide jaw made it clear. Roaring and spraying molten flames at us Fionna used her Earn to shield us with destroyed columns or pieces of metal. Fionna, "Hexon how do we beat this thing"? "Give me a moment I know I have a containment crystal somewhere in my cloak". Finding the crystal, as Fionna and I had to run from one side of the room to the other wasn't a heavy task. It was more of a chore then anything else.

Taking out the crystal I told Fionna that we needed to divide its attention. Running to opposite sides she began to throw pieces of debris as I floated above it. Getting his head right where I need I dropped the crystal and the Wyvern began to lash out from within its confined space. Picking up the slightly larger crystal I chuckled saying, "You will make a great addition to my collection of extinct beasts". But what caught me was when it spoke, "**Fool you think I am a fool like you. I know why you are here. You are here for the Sun Orb the one my mother left in my care. But if a sharp mouth and Oman thinks they will take my treasure think again. I hid the Orb and you will not find it. You may sense it but its will never reveal its self to you**".

Fionna, "Please we need the Orb to protect the kind people of OOO who don't want to be dragged into a war. Please there must be something we can exchange for it besides your release". Wyvern, "**Yes there is one thing you can do for me become my bearer have your first child with my soul inside of them. Only then will I allow you to take my Orb if you truly wish to help the beings you serve you will accept this deal. Or you will leave and never be able to fully protect them**". I could see Fionna even question if she should take the deal sighing she nodded her head. "Fionna you don't have". Stopping me she said, "If we want to help everyone we have to. We don't have forever to look and I can tell he's just hurt inside… you miss you mother don't you"? The Wyvern nodded he's head his eyes almost seemed glossy. Stepping back I allowed the creature to escape the crystal.

Igniting its body in the flames of his mouth the Wyvern leapt of the ground and took on a more spiritual form. Fionna's body was intertwined in a vortex of flames, which sank into her skin. After it was all over Fionna fell to the ground passed out from the experience. Seeing she was ok the room rumble to reveal the Orb that the Wyvern had hidden. "Always the same they say its hidden while they're sitting right on it". Using my power Fionna floated next to me and we made our way back to the Tree house.

**Smiles; This chapter was not filler just to let you all know.**

**Jester; Ok special thanks to everyone following us and same to those who left a comment or plan to leave one. You know how many reviews we ask for an update Smiles take us out.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Sup everyone we're back!**

**Jester; Don't you have a bill to pay?**

**Smiles; I'll do it on Monday or whenever I leave the house again.**

**Jester; Right lets jump right into some reviews. Wolfe47… Smiles you do the reviews today.**

**Smiles; Um oh its about the Wyvern right… ok Wolfe yes that was my idea and you'll find a full explanation about that who situation a little later on. WraithoftheNight oh you'll see and you might be a little heartbroken at the outcome. He23t like I said before the whole Wyvern situation will be explained later. Ananymous glad you liked the last update here's another. DraxAQN thanks here's another one for you. Hugging Bunny can I get a hug? Right like I said the situation will resolve itself later one. Jester you do the intro for once.**

**Jester; ALWAYS LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE OF LIFE *happy whistling*!**

**Finn's View**

The morning smell of fresh jasmine roses of my home city was always one of the many smells I loved in my youth. I felt my sister earring twitch as the morning sun washed over my body I felt the stronger. Several hours ago my Khan's and I met up with the Priests and soldiers of the Republic. Breathing deeply I let the spring roses once more intrude my nostrils grinning I turned to welcome the elder priest Norman to the spot I was standing at. Nodding at my welcome he stood beside me and began to speck. Priest Norman, "Life this is your home yes I welcome you back for this too was a home to me. Yes I was a child but I remember the morning sweet rolls the bakers would make and yes when word of the attacks got to us I was outraged.

"The old Center guild master refused to fight back he was spineless but you Finn you are not. When you run your blade through the queen of vampires and her family. The children and others may rest easier in their dreams knowing that you have made our world a better place". Nodding my thanks I was more interested in cleansing my home in my sisters name then wonder of my future. Radio chatter came online and we were given the go ahead. Norman, myself, and the five priests with him were the lead team. Everyone else was our back up and we weren't going to hold anything back. Collecting myself we causally walked to the main road of the small city and stopped after three blocks.

Like me the priests felt the eyes and heavy breathing of the wolves in the shadows. Smiling I summoned my Earn and spun the blade over my head in a complete circle shouted, "FANG COME AND DIE LIKE TH BEAST YOU ARE"! With that howls and roars or anger caused them to scramble from their hiding spots. Three of the priests pulled swords fashioned with hilts from pre war crosses. Norman and the other two started to us chains with daggers on the ends. Norman spun his chain daggers on either side and slashed or stabbed any wolf foolish enough to charge him. Seeing one wolf get run through with three of these chains simultaneously gave me a good chuckle. Dodging one wolf's claws then I ran my blade through her stomach tilted it to the side and allowing her the privilege of seeing her entrails before a priest cut off her head.

One larger wolf charged me head on snarling and lashing out with his teeth. Wolf, "**You filthy humans will learn your place"! **Gritting my teeth I spun low and lopped off his arm completely then pinned his large body with my boot. "YOU BEASTS WILL LEARN TO FEAR US LIKE THE COWARDS YOU SO RIGHTFULLY ARE"! Decapitating him I held his head over my own shouted, "I'LL KILL YOU ALL"! The wolves began to lose ground I felt my rage boil and my sword splattered more of their blood on the stone ground. Three wolves found the even outnumbered I was more compared to anyone they seemed to have faced before. Ducking ones claws I cut her allies face in two seeing the wolf flail and stumble trying to stop the blood from flowing out the remaining half of her snot was joyful. The other didn't fair well either I spun my sword behind me and caught him off guard by using my Gauntlets shield. I stabbed into his knee and felt it popped forward as he screeches in pain I stabbed him through the mouth. The female ran, as I turned ready to kill her too.

The wolves began to howl at a different pitch turning I saw our back up running or driving down the road. Shouting for the warriors that joined us to advance the wolves began to counter us. Throwing spears and using arrows to try and kills us. Sure some unlucky soldier took and arrow or spear to a joint piece but seeing how we were trained to move from cover to cover didn't help their tactics. Using the Gauntlet I summoned my quad barrel Gatling arm and started to push the wolves back even more. As they fled they receiving no mercy just as they did for my sister and my home. Seeing several wolves try to crawl from the battle as my allies shouted our victory I walked up to the wounded beasts. One growled at me but a boot to its maw shut it up quickly.

Dragging the wounded wolves I saw the lucky wolves watch me. Smiling I tied them together and spoke, "You beast were stupid enough to walk onto our home and declare it your own… your mistake was to doubt our resolve. YOU BEAST WILL LEARN TO FEAR US LIKE YOUR ANCESTORS DID"! Throwing three grenades near the wounded wolves they went off and I started to laugh as my allies cheered me on. "WHEN WE WIN THEY'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GLUE YOU BACK TOGETHER IN HELL"! The wolves fled again not bothering to make a sound as they did. The praise my allies gave me was all I needed as I walked down a series of streets. My body was guiding me but my Khan's were following close behind me.

Reaching a small three story wooden home I started to climb the stairs. Unlike the other houses this was one of the few that were made completely out of wood. Reaching the top floor I pulled as string the ladder that was suppose to slide down just broke and fell to the floor. Exhaling I jumped and climbed into the room above me. Following me I didn't notice my Khan's that much this was and emotional journey for me.

**Third Person's View**

Inside the attic like room the three females of the Khan's saw two makeshift beds in the middle was a small dresser for children. On the top of it rested a picture and a small window. Finn was sitting between the beds looking at the picture. Sarah walked forward followed by the others. The sat on the worn floor waiting for Finn they knew he would speck because recently he spoke more then nearly his whole life. Finn, "You know my life wasn't all bad it was ok Fionna had a job at the baker's who was really nice. She let me have a few small buns and rolls from time to time. Fionna told me that our dad wasn't himself after our mom passed on. Fionna never liked me going anywhere on my own but one night I went to play by the graveyard and found our mothers grave. There I met my dad he was crying for the most part.

"He really missed her from how he was crying but do you want to know what's really messed up. I only started to remember all this after the Earn of Life joined to me. It began to fill me with my old life reminding me of how short life is. My sister Khan's I don't know what the futures holds for all of you but you must promise me that you will remain strong. You're the only family I have left". Finn began to cry as his sister embraced him they rarely saw their spiritual and focused leader break down. But when he did he was and emotional mess often passing out or crying for almost an hour. Luca, "Finn we are strong thanks to you we would never be where we are today and the world owes you for what you've done. I believe in the light you bring to this world and we will standby you wherever your life takes you".

Thanking his sisters Finn said he wanted to make one more stop before they rejoined the others for the night. Taking the picture and taking the last piece of his family history Finn led the way to the cities graveyard.

**Fionna's View**

Sure I took pity on the Wyvern that was protecting the Orb but Marshall didn't have to yell at me for it. I punched him clear into the ceiling of my mom's living room and left. No one bothered to follow me cause I told them well I yelled at them not to follow me. Still Marshall is a jerk when he wants to be.

**Third Person's View**

In side the Tree Fort it was about three hours after Fionna and Hexon had returned from their quest. But after telling the details of the quest Marshall couldn't believe Fionna agreed to birth the Wyvern. Joanna sat and told her other daughter Cake to just watch. Marceline was surprise at the cat matriarch but slowly the argument showed it was getting on Fionna's nerve. Hearing her brother question Fionna intelligence was a step too far. Fionna didn't let it slide delivering a powerful Earn charged uppercut to Marshall's Jaw. Marshall was sent straight into the ceiling.

Fionna, "NO ONE FOLLOW ME OR YOU'LL GOT THROUGH THE FLOOR"! Fionna slammed the door behind her as Marshall's head slipped free and smashed onto the carpeted floor. Marshall, "*Groan* what hit me"? Joanna, "That would be my daughter you simpleton now if you want to still have your balls intact your going to find my daughter and apologize. Or OOO's going to have one less member of the royal vampire family". Marshall gulped deeply and slowly back away but was stopped as Cake morphed to stand as tall as the room. Cake, "PASTY FACE GET YOU BUTT IN GEAR OR I'LL TURN YOUR FACE INTO MY OWN SCRATCHING POST". Dashing out the front door Marshall tried to figure out a possible place Fionna would run off to.

He first tried the Marshmallow fields but after and hour found nothing. Traveling for another hour he went to the Ice kingdom to talk to Betty. Who wasn't too happy with Marshall and slapped him until his head was bobbing like a bobble head. Betty, "MARSHALL LEE ABADEER when I was your age guys that talked to women like that got a fist to the face, a kick to the boys, and brutally kicked to a pulp by the woman's family. Now Fionna is not here but I suggest you find her… OR I'LL FREEZE YOU ALIVE"! Marshall ran as she gave a true sinister cackle even throwing a few frozen blasts at him. Marshall had run out of places to look and started to float around aimlessly.

Soon her found himself at the candy valley and it hit him. Slapping his own forehead he raced into the valley and flowed the hidden path to the room he and Fionna had found years ago. Pushing the door slowly the TV was on and she was watching an old movie. Pushing the door to the side he didn't get a chance to speck before a knife flew past his face. Fionna eyes glued to his she was crying and he could tell she wasn't going to stop. Standing still he allowed he to continue he even put his hands behind his back. After eight more throws Marshall had several cuts and two knives in his arm and leg. Marshall, "I know you mad". Fionna, "Yeah and seeing your face ain't helping". Sighing Marshall got of both his knee in front of her to say, "Hit me". No needing anything else said Fionna did just that hitting him in the face and crying with nearly every punch.

After her punches stop she left Marshall with a black eye, a cut and kind of swelling lip, and a swollen cheek. Marshall felt his vampire healings start to kick in he then touched Fionna's hands to say, "Fionna I'm a wad the biggest wad possible for messing up what we have… if you want this to be over I'm fine with it just don't hate me for saying what I did… I was wrong". Fionna sent another punch into his ribcage and took of her skirt and panties. Fionna sat on the couch spread her leg to say, "You want us back together your going to work for it and not for an hour either". Marshall did know he would normally go down on her for an hour at the most but she made it painfully clear to him.

Roughly grabbing his gray shirts collar she brought his face to her saying, "The only way your going to get to keep me as your girl is if I law down the law in this relationship. So for the next couple of hours I'm going to show you why women are scary. Because Marshall for the next couple of hours you're going to be my BITCH". Roughly shoving him she leaned back and patted the upper portion of the vagina. No saying a word Marshall was about to walk until Fionna used her Earn to keep him on all fours. Fionna, "Did I say you get to stand up you walk like the dog you are cause you ain't getting anything easy". Nodding his head Marshall did as he was told making his way to her he extended his tongue and went to work. Marshall knew that Fionna wasn't messing around so he wanted to give her the most apologetic make up job he could.

Kissing the top of her mound then slowly kissing around the area of her groin. Rubbing both her thighs Marshall heard Fionna give a soft moan and said, "Fionna I'll do this as long as I need to I won't stop until I prove to you that I'm sorry I still love you and will love you even if you want our relationship to end". Kiss along her inner thigh he reached her leaking sexual organ and kissed I softly. Marshall, "Don't hate me Fio I'll do this for a year if I need to cause I won't stop loving you". Spreading her folds gently Marshall nibble at her clit gently to see Fionna twitch and grip the couch's arm. Marshall used his forked tongue to lick all of her outer folds and teased her clit with one hand. Using his other he rubbed the folds that he wasn't licking. Fionna moans were all the encouragement he needed to keep going. Finally she felt his tongue and a finger push their way deeper into her wet sex. Grabbing the back of his head Fionna said, "USE YOUR TONGUE"! Removing his finger Marshall sunk his whole face into her wet love nest.

Opening his mouth wider Marshall capture most of her sex causing Fionna to nearly scream with ecstasy. Using his upper lip he rubber and massaged her clit adding to the pleasure of his tongue snaking around inside of her. Using his tongue in a spiral manner Marshall caught all of her juices. Fionna's grip on his hair only got tighter and she started to shout at Marshall for being an idiot. Fionna, "You're a really jerk you know that your lucky I love you so much or I would have killed you"! Shoving his face further into her love canal until she released her pent up juices. Marshall relaxed his jaw and started to slow his breath to let his mouth collect as much of her juices as he could.

With his eyes half open Marshall waited for Fionna to release her grip on his head. When she finally did he closed his lips gently brushing her still sensitive folds, which earned he a soft moan. Sitting back on his knees Marshall drank down all juices that was taking up space in his cheeks. Sighing as he finished the last drop Marshall looked at Fionna his face pleading with 'I'm sorry' written all over it. Fionna, "I'm not angry as much as before babe I understand that you don't like the idea that the soul of our child will be a Wyverns. But remember he or she will have our blood not the Wyverns if you had listened to Hexon you would have caught that part about me needing a guy to help the pregnancy process". Marshall face told her everything sighing with pity she rubbed his cheek. Marshall, "Now I really am a big wad".

Fionna kissed his forehead saying, "Well you're my wad and I still love you. But that doesn't mean you're getting off without any more punishment then think again. Now pass me that soda and get back to work my dear pussy eater". Passing her the soda Marshall took off his shirt and went right back into pleasing his girl. But this time he wanted to send her to a new high. Once more taking her whole mound into his mouth her tested her reactions by brushing his fangs just behind her clit. Seeing her react by shaking hands and tightening her grip on his head. Marshall sank his fangs into Fionna who in turn screeching in both surprise and lust. Feeling Marshall suck her blood and please her sexually was too much for her senses. She was on sensory overload and she screamed pleased at what she was feeling.

Letting her voice go and allowing the soda to fall to the floor. Fionna grabbed Marshall's head yelling at him not to stop even after she climaxes. Marshall just keep focused telling himself to satisfied her knowing she was reaching her limit and that he was earning back her love. Fionna vaginal walls clamped down opened and repeated this action several times. She breathing was hyper and she felt herself forgiving Marshall. Letting her moans grow she leaning back allowing her tongue to hang loss out the side of her mouth. Feeling the numbing toxin from his fangs Fionna met her edge at double the pleasure. Marshall couldn't pull away and Fionna's juices weren't stopping. Drinking down as she continued to ride her climax Marshall had to take small breaths to keep from drowning. Letting her hands slide onto her thighs Fionna smile was goofy to Marshall's eyes but she was fried from the sexual assault he gave her. Marshall kissed her on the lips and she tried to kiss back as best she could.

Pulling out the couch into its bed shape they laid down and relax. Fionna was still silly brain but still said, "Be ready in an hour cause your going to do that two more times before the sun comes up". Chuckling sheepishly Marshall saw she wasn't kidding and gulped worried that he might actually drown.

**Finn's View**

I had let the time slip passed me it was almost nighttime but I finished telling my mom my story. Sitting in front of her grave I wished I could have given Fionna a proper burial. But most likely her bones lined the under layer of the soft soil somewhere and it made me even more sad. Finn, "Mom I wish you were alive to see me now maybe Fionna and I could have made enough money to have escaped with the people who had money for the trip. But I wouldn't have been able to fulfill my destiny I thank you and Fionna of giving me a drive. I love you mom and I know you'll guide me to my own happiness one day". Touching the angel carved into the stone above her name I smiled and stood up. "The Path of the Righteous man is beset on all sides… I remember that phrase over all other because what I'm doing is righteous mom".

Taking out the family treasure from my side I unwrapped in to reveal a sheath normal double-edged sword. But as I pulled I from its confines I revealed to my sisters the gold blade that seen its share of battle. Walking over to my sisters I said, "My mom, her father, and three more generations of my family have held this sword into different battles. It only feels right that I carry it with me to earn our home back. Then one day pass it down to my child". Smiling once more my sister patted my back as we walked to rejoin our fellow warriors. Today was won but tomorrow still held secrets.

**Smiles; Hope that cleared up the Wyvern questions.**

**Jester; Special thanks to everyone following and same to everyone commenting or those who plan on commenting.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; You want a hit.**

**Jester; No you keep smoking I like the calm you.**

**Smiles; Whatever lets read some reviews.**

**Jester; Ok if you hadn't noticed Smiles is a little stoned and he's a little well nicer. So lets get on with it, He23t glad to see some agrees with never pissing off a lady. Wolfe47 no I won't kill you I WOULD HAVE HUNG YOU UPSIDE DOWN OVER A PIT OF COBRA'S… but thanks for giving me credit so I won't. Also glad the hero villain crossing has your attention. Smiles and I agreed that it would make the battles Finn has really… um interesting. Hugging Bunny don't worry you won't have to wait that long and Smiles Bunny doesn't give hugs for free.**

**Smiles; What if I took you to a nice bar then could I get a hug Bunny?**

**Jester; Right Anonymous it's the whole revenge and blood rage he's got going on so yes he will be scary. DraxAQN yes, yes he is here's an update. Loralie Gold Dream thanks you for you kind words Dream here's an update as thanks. Smiles roll us in.**

**Smiles; RYE WHISKEY RYE WHISKEY PLEASE LAST ALL DAY!**

**Marceline's View**

How dare those idiots speck to me like that I'm the Queen of OOO assholes all of them. I was enraged by how the Demon Lords and their advisers dared to speck to me. Marshall and Fionna even Grandpa's had backed up as I exploded with anger. Calling them all kinds of fowl words I ended the flames that we were using to speck with one another. Fionna pulled out some red fizz soda and told me to relax. "If they think I'll help no they can think again *takes a drink*. They dare to say it's my fault for what's happening. I gave them a choice I didn't think that Scar would do all the things she and her followers have been doing. But what can I do Scar won't surrender or talk to anyone I send. She openly admits to be doing this for the betterment of OOO so apart of me is happy…

"However apart of me thinks I should stop her". Grandpa's walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. A few days ago he created the shielding device and it went online in the dark of the night. Now no one is allowed into the kingdoms that agreed to peace treaty. But anyone who took the test of rights created by Joanna could gain entrance into the kingdom. I had no idea she was so good with spell-based potions. Still was a good start and a nice surprise if the demons though they would invade and force me into a new agreement. "It's ok guy's I'm ok I just wish that Scar would stop she's out of control yes but she has her right to be. I mean she wants the demons to see that she's not the only one their cruelty affects".

My small zombie poodle Schwable made his way onto my throne and plopped down on my lap. Hugging him I turned to Fionna who had remained quiet the whole time. "Fionna can you say something already you and Marshall have been quiet the whole day". Marshall gave a blush saying, "Well might as well tell them babe". Fionna pulled off her gloved hand to reveal a wedding band on her ring finger. Fionna, "We're getting married". She looked so happy when she hugged my bro I could only smiled at them. "When's the wedding you"? Marshall, "Seeing as the New Year is going to be with us in another three months we wanted to wait until then. Then we were going to use Betty's small island as a honeymoon spot". Nodding my head I pet Schwable some more before he ran off to wonder the castle.

Grandpa's looked at them both to say, "Marshall I know your twenty one but how old are you Fionna"? Fionna was a little surprised by the question answering, "I'll be twenty one around when we plan to get married". Nodding at the answer Grandpa's said his goodbyes and I went off to get some sleep. _'This new year's going to be crazy be all I can do is hope that when I get married I can lie down in my man's arms'_.

**Scar's View**

I couldn't believe it today me managed to tunnel the final miles into the Red demon's territory and right under the Red lords court yard. With everyone in position our distraction was a small girl with a flower basket. Seeing her walk right past the main gates the guards pay her no mind. Allowing her to place the basket right next to them. Walking away as if nothing happened I radioed the teams under the mansion if they were ready. The first three groups would cause a riot in the front gates. While they distracted them another five groups would erupt from around the yard. Then the last few would bust into the basement and disable anyone left inside. If everything went our way the Red demon lord's family would be at our mercy. Signaling the go ahead our plan went into motion.

**Finn's View**

Receiving the standby signal Sarah and I waited along the metal frame of the large bridge. Five weeks had passed since we left Fionna city renamed in honor of us recapturing it. Brother Blood loved the idea and had the name pressed through right after the events of the fight. But today we had finally managed the push the Red demon lord into his final hiding place. But his second in command wasn't making it easy at every turn he would sacrifice his demons to hold us back. Next to me was Priest Harp she loved music but she want to see this war come to a fast end just like me.

Breathing the chilly night air Sarah nudged me saying she sees the priests entering the building. Pulling out my binoculars I watched with get pleasure as the priests used their skills of silence to end the patrolling demons. Getting inside they radio me asking why the Republic sergeant and his team hadn't turned off the power. Before I could respond the sergeant came onto all of our channels say, "RUN FROM YOUR… ashhsahsh"! Before we could exchange any words I felt the as if the air was pulled free from my lungs tumbling down onto the metal walkway several feet under us I hit hard. Groaning several more explosions rippled close by. Looking up Harp was pulled me to my feet turning I grabbed Sarah and started to push her ahead of me.

But as my dizziness began to fade Sarah's balance started to go. Falling over the explosions around the bridge did not stop. Picking her up I saw she was bleeding shouted at Harp she began to run, as spells were casted at us from the river below. Pushing up the bridges stairs we ran as we saw the source of the explosions it was a giant. One of the many pets the demons seemed to love to bring into battle. But without a tank we had to run back under the cover of fire from the warriors of the Eastern and Northern guild. Find the closets medic we ran into the build and Sarah began to shiver I wish I could have done something. But my Earn was for combat not healing powers we inside of it. Seeing Sarah twitch and groan in pain I held her hand.

Sarah, "Finn's its ok… you're a good… broth…." My mind was screaming as the medic began to charge a defibrillator. "Sarah look at me no…SARAH. NO DAMN IT". After and hour the explosions stopped the giant had fled back to the other side of the bridge. But my hand was still clutching my dead sisters hands. Harp stayed next to me telling everyone to be quiet. Exhaling I closed Sarah's eyes and turned to face everyone in the room. "I want three teams to take out the small boats with those spell casters take out. Everyone else grab and reload your ammo we ARE TAKING THAT BUILDING"! Summoning my Gatling arm I shot right at the giant when I was close enough. Pissing it off it started to charge me.

Swinging its massive club I rolled and shot its kneecap. Pulling the family's golf battle sword I kicked off a smashed car and stabbed into its arm. Trying desperately to grab me I shot its whole hand off. With bone and blood splattering my armor I kicked off its forearm and used my Gauntlet like a rocket booster to jet me forward. In a clean cut with the battle sword I cut clean through the giants neck. Feeling no resistance as blood smeared my armor more. With head and body falling to either side of the bridge I stood on top of the creatures head shouting the advance. The demons and few wolves with them stood little chance as we pushed into the opposite side of the city.

The priest from earlier radioed me and Harp to push along the rivers edge and flank some of their positions. Thanking them I relayed the info to the different squads and I went on the warpath. Anyone not friendly I stabbed, cut down, or shot then with my battle cry filling his or her ears. And my face being the last thing that sent fear into them as they went to hell. With the Red lords hiding spot under heavy assault his commander tried to hold us back. But using my shield I was a good distraction allowing a priest to drop down and stab his shoulders. Before his allies could react the other priest dropped from their perches and killed them as well. Nodding at me we force our way into the building and killed anyone who dare to step out and challenge us.

**Third Person's View**

The Red demon Lord was in a panic not only were his forces losing but also this Scar woman was telling him that she had captured his son and brother thanks to his wife. Red Lord, "WHY"? He shouted at his wife who slapped her son and spat on the Lords brother said, "I married you thinking you were a good man. But you corrupted this bastard and caused pain to everyone in our kingdom. I'm leaving and joining the Queen she has my loyalty". Walking away the Red lady was escorted by Scar's followers who told them to start rounding up people who wanted peace. Scar, "This is the end Red lord I'm going to march these two into the street and let the people kill them". With the flames ended and Finn and the priests burst into the room.

Shooting the Lord in both his knees Finn grabbed the wounded Lord by the neck and dragged him into the morning light. Finn stabbed his Golden sword into the Lords back pinning him onto the stone stairs of the marble steps. Transforming his Earn into is sword form Finn looked down at the Lord as his allies cheer for him to kill him. Finn, "YOU LOSE MONSTER"! But instead of one swift cut Finn cut half way them stopped. Grabbing both sides of the Lord's head Finn slammed his face into the steps several times. To violently pulled the Lords head free from its body. Holding his trophy over his head Finn shouted the chant of victory of the Khan family.

Everyone there began to chant along with him passing the Lord's head to the priests Finn went off to collect himself. Hearing of Finn's victory over the Red lord all humans in the war pushed until they came close to collapsing on the battlefields. But it was enough. After close to a whole year the humans had won the day and they had reclaimed their home. But Finn and his two sister were in mourning at the lost of one of their own. Close friends and allies showed up to the service as Sarah was cremated and laid to rest. Finn sat in silence even as the cheers of his name and stories of his victories filled news radios. Luca and Jessica comforted their dear brother as he silently cried himself to sleep for a few nights.

Over in OOO Fionna couldn't have been more happier she was a married woman and now apart of the Abadeer family. Every one of their dear family and friends had come to attend the wedding. Fionna had almost torn apart the gifts to see what they had received. But Marshall had managed to convince her against it and they enjoyed their wedding dance. Marceline even got to dance with Fionna teasing her sister in law a little but Marceline gave Fionna a bit of advice for later uses. Marshall was happy that Betty agreed to allow them to use her small island to have the honeymoon. Betty was happy to see Marshall and Fionna make their love for one another the most important thing in their lives. Betty thought to herself, _'Oh Simon I still remember our wedding if only the war hadn't hit we might have had a good few months'_.

**Marshall's View**

My mind was racing as I carried Fionna my loving wife to the islands beach cabin. Fionna in her wedding dress was just made even more stunning in the blue moon light. I was close to going feral as I looked at her I wanted her…. I want her to be mine not only mentally but physically too. I almost broke down the door when I dropped the keys but Fionna was happy to open the door. Fast as a fly I dashed into the bedroom and laid Fionna onto her back. As our lips intertwined I felt my feral state becoming more present. As my extended fangs cut her lips a small I drank the blood the came free of the cut,

That was all a needed pulling off her dress I ripped most of my own clothes off and could tell she was more then surprised. Seeing her in that eye-pleasing red laced panties and bar I smiled showing my sharp teeth. "Babe you made me your bitch for a whole night I think its time you remember we both own this relationship". Smiling at me she spread her legs to reveal her pants were the crotch less ones. Mentally snapping I let her seem my fully erect member for the first time. As my cock pulsed with happiness Fionna motion me onto my back. With my head on the soft pillows she massaged my balls as her mouth swallowed my penis. Growling like an animal she went faster earning more of my animalistic growls. Fionna began to lick and stoke my member to say, "Marsh you better not burst too soon cause I want you to fill me up". Kissing the head of my cock I couldn't take anymore waiting. Grabbing her shoulders I pulled her into a crouch over my lap. Using one hand she held my member straight up and went down onto my lap in one quick go.

Feeling her vaginal walls moist and soft like velvet clamp down onto me I moaned as I sank my fangs into her neck. Screaming in ecstasy Fionna wrapped her arms around my neck as I thrust upward. Going into a feral rage of lust I floated us into the closet wall and started the hammer her hips. Using her hands to support her body against the wall I hissed and flicked my tongue along her breasts. Fionna looked lost as the assault I was causing her body to twitch and react purely on instinct. Fionna, "Harder I know you can do it"! Pulling back until only my penis head was still inside I slammed our pelvises together until her back was completely flat on the wall we were using. Trapping her mouth as she took in harsh and little breaths I left he hands explore my body.

She went from gripping my hair to rubbing my back. To then end up holding and digging her nails into my shoulders. Feeling her clamp wasn't stopping me because as she came the stream of her juices fell down my legs and pushed me on. After three heavy thrusts I came but refused to stop thrusting. Pulling out of her with a loud pop she landed of her butt and gave a heavy moan. Looking up she grabbed my cock and started to stroke me harder then earlier. Fionna, "I thought you said you were going to make me your bitch". Grabbing her I threw her onto the bed and pinned her hands over her head. Using my belt I tied her hands to the bed head and slammed my self back into her juicy core.

As she moaned I stopped cold saying, "Say it or I'll leave you like this". Fionna rubbed her legs on my lower back saying, "You… tease *grunt* fuck I'm your bitch and I LOVE IT"! Biting into her breast I sent a new wave of pleasure into her as she started to scream louder then before. Using the chance I started my feral assault once more thrusting into my wife as if my life depended on it. Pulling my fangs free I saw the blood traveling down her body and smiled as she continued to moan and beg for more. As I was closing on my final moments I felt my cock head kiss one of her deepest parts. Looking into her eyes she noticed too saying, "Every bitch needs pups". Her words were all I need as I pressed forward one last time and felt my seed rush to find her egg. As my cock jerk inside of her I left my half hard cock stop releasing.

Resting my head on her blood coated breast I licked her to receive a small series of moan. Smiling I told her goodnight and we slept for a little while know that we were going to do this again very soon. I smiled happy to know I was finally with the woman I will love for the rest of eternity.

**Smiles; Got to love those lemons.**

**Jester; Touching in a perverted way still special thanks to everyone following and same to everyone commenting or planning on commenting.**

**Smiles; Peace off and we'll hug you all later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Ok um hey everyone Jester had to take care of some financial problems for me and that left me to update. So yeah I'm still not use to reading reviews but whatever. Wolfe47 hey two things one I know a guy so Jester wouldn't have to worry about finding a few cobra's. Second get over it dead is what drives things in war and Finn's life is already fucked up. He23t that was Fio and Marshall's wedding or were you saying you were happy for their wedding… ugh whatever thanks for the review. DraxAQN still the Khan dying is for plot prepossess. Hugging Bunny we'll this is a double pairing fic and damn looks like I'll drag Jesters to the bar as my rid home. WraithoftheNight one I can't tell you if either of your prediction are right cause we don't give away spoilers. Two Finn's already an emotional time bomb. And three things are going to get much more dramatic. Well get reading already. **

**Third person's View**

With the strong push from both Scar's revolutionaries and Guild master Bloods combined forces the war was tipping. And Blood knew it was tipping in his direction. Scar's latest update had him worried she said that the remaining four thousand plus demons that didn't flee to the Vampire queen's lands went to the Wolves forests. Scar told Blood that the Wolves skills in the forests and on the beach's would be suicide for her revolutionaries. Brother Blood told her to just use long range fire and keep them in the their woods. Scar however didn't tell Blood the whole truth about her secret unites telling the last pockets of wolves to flee to the queen's side before they lost their lives.

With the wolves making their choices Scar followed Blood orders and began to fire from a distance into the wolves forests. Guild master Blood was walking through the halls of his former Guild. Many young members bowed in respect to one of the people responsible for bringing AAA back to its former glory. But Blood had a special reason for this visit. Finn the Earn of Life was worrying him Blood knew that if he didn't keep a good control on the young man's emotional turmoil he would snap. Pushing open the room door for the Khan family Blood saw the young man sitting by the window feeling his dog tags. Walking over to him Blood took a seat and wait for Finn to speck.

Finn turned to his master and said, "Brother I know that this is a time to celebrate but I feel empty. I wished for AAA to return to its former glory but why do I feel more distant then before"? Brother Blood's yellow eyes flashed red for a moment and he said, "Finn my boy you are feeling the effect of lose and battle fatigue. Your fire burns to claim revenge for our kind and without an emotional tie your losing yourself. The vision you told me of said battle will bring your better half to you. Finn in the warm summer heat we will need your fire to burn once more. And lead the people into the new battles. From my sources the demons internal struggle has caused them to reach a standstill. But it will give us time to attack and remind them of our power.

"Finn will you be my right hand one last time before you seek your peace"? Finn looked into his master eyes saying, "Must you ask master I would walk the edges of Death itself if it meant we could stand strong once more. For now I will continue my training and get ready for when you call upon me". Brother Blood grinned saying, "I see that fire once more inside of you and I will be glad when I see you standing over the vampire city with their rules blood running down your blade". Patting Finn's arm Blood told him to be ready in four months for the new era of humanity would awaken. Finn thought for a moment of what kind of training he could do with the time he had. Smiling as his sisters entered the room he asked then for help.

**Fionna's View**

I was so happy my husband was more then happy for how much sex we we're doing. And his feral lust was just too good to say no to. Lying on my stomach I felt his morning wood twitch under me causing me to snicker. Feeling his hand rub my buns I smiled saying, "You going to just tease or do something"? Kissing my neck he said good morning and started to playfully thrust and massage my breast. Marshall, "Lets sleep in today". Pinching his cheek I told him, "We've slept in for the last four days since we got back from our honeymoon love. We need to do something other then fill the hunger we have for sex". Marshall peaked over my shoulder and I saw him giving me the puppy dog eyes. Smirking I grabbed the pair of fluffy handcuffs Marceline got me and cuff his hands to the bed head.

Marshall, "How'd you know I like it kinky"? Smirking I locked lips with him and gave his cock a nice squeeze. He responded by inhaling sharply through his teeth and fidgeting as I held his thighs down. He wanted to thrust up into my grip but I wasn't going to let him. Squeezing until he started to whimper I slowly pushed him into me feeling the head of his member rub my walls trying to latch on. Popping free from my love tunnel I gave him a nice surprise as the cum he pushed into me last night started to leak down his cock. Marshall, "Damn babe for some reason seeing that is both arousing and funny". Pinching his cheek I said, "If you don't want me to blue balls you I suggest you start asking nicely".

Giving one of his boys a nice rub down he shivered and started to whimper more loudly. Almost as if he was holding back a yell between panting breaths he asked for relief. In a flash I took his entire cock into my mouth and relaxed my throat feeling him twitch and still try to thrust up. Allowing him the odd thrust every few times I bobbed my head to the base of his member. I still loved his length not to small nor too big it was just as I hoped he would be. Using my tongue to stroke the sides and tip of his cock until his twitching was too much for him. In a deep groan he gave a small thrust and let lose his seed and I loved every drop he gave me. Sucking him for everything he had I felt him slowly get soft and relaxed. Looking up him he had a goofy distant smile on face so I push up his boxer and removed the cuffs from his wrists.

Taking a nice shower I clean up and gave myself a quick hand job to get the last of his cum out of me. Tasting what didn't get watered down from the shower I toweled off and got dress. "Get up lazy we got to go see your sister before she kills you for being late". Groaning that he had to leave the bed after his relaxing high he got dressed and we flew to the castle.

**Finn's View**

Training with the young guild members watching really did lighten my spirit. Having my sister's throw and push obstacles in my path as I spun and shot different targets I was excited. Three solid months of training and I knew that that whatever the vampire family had guarding them wouldn't be enough. But still another week would be all we needed to get the forces ready of a full assault on the wolf nation. My physical skills only grew with the more I trained and I knew soon I would be unstoppable no matter how many Fangs tried to fight me. My sisters keep their smiles knowing that I was ready to fight for the cause. Later that evening James came into the room with Natalie with the battle plans for us. James, "Ok the Badlands separate the two nations of wolves and demons. From reports of Brother Blood's spies they say that the demons have fortified the Badlands border if the wolves can't hold the forests.

"That's why we need to air drop several squads behind the trenches they are using to support the wolves if they fall back. With the trench's taken care off we can hold the wolves in their woods and take them down". Nodding at the idea I added, "And with the two layers of support gone all that's left for us is to walk through the streets of the demon territories and free the human slaves they have captive. But James and Natalie you know once the trench's are broken we have to take care of the major problem. The vampire queen will no doubt send support, which is why we will sneak into her lands. I have a feeling she'll try some kind of defensive tactic she won't leave her lands unguarded while she sends a counter offensive. So we'll use the network of tunnels Simon found for me.

"It appears that a good spy of ours had a few tricks to play on those damn monsters. Once we get in we arm the slaves they have locked up in this areas and with their distractions…" Luca continued, "We end the queens ending the war". Jessica, "Don't forget her brother and anyone else associated with the royal family. Once we end them we can rest and have peace for all of AAA". Smiling I looked around the room at their faces saying, "Yes my friends and family this wars final phase is coming closer to its end but it needs the guidance of not only the leaders of AAA but the will of the people. And we the Khan family will show all those monsters our will… the will of humanity will never die". With that we went on to wait for the time to strike and end the remaining threats of humans.

**Hexon's View**

Marceline's fears were well placed from the news I got from the wandering spirits of AAA the humans were preparing for a massive assault. And now I was sitting beside her and the other remaining rulers of the United OOO treaty. "Like I said the humans main targets are unknown but I'm sure they will target us first before going after Scar and the fighting in the outer territories". Turtle king spoke asking, "But what if they target everyone at once. Your majesty I worry that the water elemental navy won't be able to hold off the humans on their own". Marceline nodded saying, "That is why the summoning witch's will help them they can bring forth creatures to fight in the waters and in the air. If things get too bad they'll fall back behind the shields".

The Demon lords looked worried it wasn't difficult to know why. Their homes were nothing but a battle-riddled zone and Scar's refusal to talk was only escalating the problem. But what had me on edge was how the spirits I talked to talked about the Earn of Life. They said his soul was twisted by pain and a powerful influence. And from the way he fights he feared nothing as long as he showed his fellow warriors that they had nothing to fear in battle. Seeking more information they also told me that he was a deep spiritualist and believe is was destiny guiding him to every victory. Sighing I added, "There is little we can do but once the human's realize that they can't get past the shields they fall back. And in time they'll return to AAA allowing us to find another energy source to shield other portions of OOO. Their attack won't be for conquest their real motives is a show of strength and in some ways to them an act of rebellion.

"It is turn the reasons behind the enslavement and death's on both sides go back even before my eternity of life. But the cycle has yet to end this cycle of blood and hate. Marceline if this new Guild leader is set on his constant attacks I'm doubt he will seek peace. You must find another way and if possible find the person we talked about he might be the key to all that happens in the future of OOO". Marceline, "I understand for now remain at a steady alert but other then that don't let the people go into a panic". With the meeting over Fionna and Marceline went out to talk. But I felt like sinking my fangs into something sweet so I dragged Marshall to the candy valley.

**Third Person's View**

It was just moments passed midnight and sitting alongside his sister Finn was thinking of how much had changed in the past months. Many people hated the idea of going back into war some thought that a treaty could be worked out with the queen. But the Leaders of AAA listened to Brother Blood who said the best way to secure peace was one final show of strength. Finn didn't argue when Blood's orders came to him his final moments of fighting were soon to be and his destiny was to be realized. In time the battleships gave the radio call and they began to bombard the coasts of the wolves territory. Finn looked out the window as some planes began their phase of the assault. What the humans didn't expect was the heavy amount of spell casters that began a counter attack.

As the various colored spells rippled through the planes the pilots began to maneuver to far from the battles. The pilot for their plane told them they were begun the approached then pilot signal the other teams to jump. The jump crew gave them the clear tap on the shoulders as the others jumped. After a few more minutes it was the Khan's turn as Finn help calm Luca the others jumped. Crew member, "You have to jump now"! Nodding he helped Luca and they approached the back ramp. But the spells hit the planes side engines casing the plane to have to climb. In time the pilot yelled to bail of as the plane went far beyond the wolves forests. Luca followed her brother out the ramp and into free fall. Pulling the parachutes cords they slowed their descent back to the ground and were shocked to find where they were.

Finn, "Shit we're ten miles past the demons barricade. We'll have to push through the demon's wasteland before we get back to the others. Once we get into radio contact we'll take out the demon's commander. Then use the underground tunnels to get into the vampires city". With their plan in mind Finn and his sister began to make their way to meet the rest of their family.

However behind the barricade Scar was telling everyone with no combat or too young to go through the tunnels and sneak under the cities shields. Most that signed the treaty to the queen and her ideas were demons that went right back to Scar to fight alongside her revolution. Now those that couldn't go through the shields remained behind to fight the humans that were attacking everyone that wasn't human. Inside the trenches Jessica, James, and Natalie where wondering what became of Finn and Luca. But for the time being they needed to secure the batters inside the trenches and kill anyone that would stop them from doing so. Scar was deep in though as the humans pressed their attacks. She thought so telling herself, _'Just like most Blood I never did trust you. But to send your whole force to take us out… you must really want to silence me before I speck out against you'_.

**Smiles; Yup there's the update you all know what to do for another. So thanks and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Why didn't you tell me before the chapter we were ending on?**

**Jester; I texted you it or don't you use your phone anymore?**

**Smiles; It broke when I was in a fight.**

**Jester; Your hopeless ok seeing as Smiles forgot to tell you all Knight of Fang will see its end at chapter twenty eight.**

**Smiles; Yeah its short but remember we have seven other fics waiting on the back burner so don't be too surprise. I'm surprised we even go this far.**

**Jester; Lets read some reviews, Attackme ok yes Smiles and his lemons are out of the blue. But still the story will focus on drama as much as it can. He23t just wait and see what we have planed. Hugging Bunny its ok to feel sad they wanted to force change and still they ended up losing so it's ok. DraxAQN thanks for the likes here's an update. Bestfioleefan you'll be shocked at what will happen in the city and the secret it holds.**

**Smiles; I got a secret most women loving find out.**

**Brother Blood's View**

_'So Scar managed to separate the other demons from the Black demons. She made our invasion even easier then she believes. With only their stupid pride the Black demons will fold after the air forces take out their pet pens. Then all that leaves is for Finn to take care of the Vampire royal family. Still with the distractions we'll be causing she'll have to hide in her castle. Then Finn will be able to kill her much quicker… soon the destiny of our kind will be fulfilled_'.

**Finn's View**

Pushing through the destroyed buildings close to the trench's we could see the various batters still firing into the air. The batters were just a small problem but I knew Jessica and the others could deal with them before we had to meet up. Turning a corner several demons in stitched and raggedy clothes started to shot crossbow bolts at us. Using my shield I allowed Luca to pick off the demons with burst fire. Loading her grenade launcher I told her to aim at the buildings lower floor. As she fired the explosion kicked off causing a cloud to rage into the air. Luca went to cover allowing me to rush in blade in hand I ended anyone in my path. One demon came clear of the dust and began to shot at me wildly. Smoke clinging to my body I spun under her sight and going into and over handed arch I cut her clear in two.

**(Play Black Veil Bride Nobodies hero)**. Switching my silver gun I pulled my scar and began to fire with both weapons in hand. Gunning down the demons that tried to take up positions in the street. Slowly they rolled a cannon from behind a fence and fired but my skills were beyond a simple ball of iron. With my silver white sword once more at its full length I cut the ball in two. As the piece hit the ground behind me I went into a full sprint. The demons desperately trying to shot me with bolts. But with Luca providing support from the upper portion of a smoking building I went into the air. Shooting in a straight line I divided their forces and as I landed I impaled a demon cushioning my landing. As more charged I unleashed my scar in a one handed spin.

As my bullets ripped through their bodies I stopped and kicked a teenage demon in the leg. Seeing the bone rupture and spill from his skin I stabbed into his sternum. Pulling my blade free I turned to the other demons they began to retreat as I reloaded and shot them down. Shouting as I did, "YOU ALL ARE COWARDS DIE WITH SOME HONOR"!

**Jessica's View**

It had been a good three hours and we finally got radio confirmation that Finn was close by. He was supporting the side advances in the town close by. From what the chopper pilots was seeing Finn was a one-man army. As the teams with James, Natalie, and me divided up with each took up the task of taking control of a battery with them under our control the invasion force could maneuver up the coast past the rocked cliffs and start their attack on the vampire city. As the teams killed the demons controlling the batters with little resistance we moved to find the demon control station. With whoever was in charge of them dead we could strike this battle as a victory. Moving through the dust clouded trench's more chopper fire rippled through the air.

The wolves and their witches were still putting up a fight and causing a lot of trouble for the sea-advancing troop. Seeing several demons scramble behind a blast door I signaled the engineer. She took out three charge packs placing them along the doors edges. Nodding she kicked off the charges and we advanced inside. As we moved several sots killed three in my squad as remaining two and myself fought back. Looking through the dust I saw a person with two metal-clawed gloves jump at me rolling clear the person killed my remaining team as I shot the last demon. Clawed person, "Your empty girl". Dropping my M16 I pulled my Glock and my knife. "I'm so going to kill you".

Clawed person, "I am Scar and you will die by my lovely claws my dear". Shaking my head I smirked saying, "I was trained by my brother the Earn of Life you don't scare me bitch". With the Scar charged me claws ready for the kill after she missed with her first few swings I shot trying to hit her torso. Only a few bullets connected but it did little to slow her down. She was still jumping all over the place faster then even Finn. Throwing quick jabs at my neck I rolled out of her reach and swept her legs. But it was a trick she stabbed right into my armors thigh joints. Stabbing her hands I trapped her. Causing more pain I shot at her some more but she kicked my hand throwing off my aim.

Jumping up she sent a knee into my shoulder blade and stabbed my upper bicep. Trapping her leg with my elbow I shot her opposite leg and head butted her stomach. Scrambling apart we were both huffing in pain but I had to fight on Finn was going to lead for our victory. Shooting my last bit of ammo I throw my gun to throw her off. It worked for a moment she stabbed deep into my chest even my armor couldn't stop those claws of hers. Her other claws pinned my wrist as my vision buzzed from the pulsing of my heart I smiled. Scar looked at me confused until I said, "Always have an ace in your hand". Before she could back off I used my M16's bayonet and stabbed her in what I think was her ear.

As she twitched in pain her body went limp against mine. Pushing her off I slide down against the wall calling that the demon HQ was under my watch and I needed support. "Finn why is life so cold"?

**Third Person's View**

Finn was beside himself he was almost in his berserk mode without having anyone around to fight. He was kneeling in front of the dead body of his sister Jessica one of the last few people he could trust his life with. Touching her face he said quietly, "You did walk the path of the righteous my sister". Pulling his dog tags Finn carved a cross next to Jessica's named and waited for the orders to come over the radio. Natalie was comforting Luca as James talked to the other squads that would be stationed at the hub. As more troops began to check the tunnels going along the trench's and through the demon territories.

Back at the Center Guild Brother Blood was watching the events of the day go by. Word got to him about Jessica's death and from how nervous some soldiers were they were worried Finn would get out of control. Blood however knew that he was saving every drop of pain he had for when he walked through the streets of the vampire city. Smiling more standing next to him was the Elder priest who know Blood better then anyone else simply because he was Blood's older brother. Elder, "Finn will not falter now and if he does die it will still rally the people. He's their hope and once he ends this war we'll find another to take up his legacy". Blood, "His son would do nicely and if his son need motivation we could always kill his parents".

As the two brothers smiled at their plans the invasion revealed something shocking the vampire city and a large portion of OOO was shielded. Even as the naval forces of OOO had to fall back the battleships and air support could not punch through into the shields that protected the city. Brother Blood gave the order for the ships to hold at a distance then send the orders to Finn. Getting into a jeep Finn asked the chopper major how the attacks were progressing. Major, "The wolves are done they can't create any kind of standing resistance without the aid of their spell casters. The remaining force that has yet to deploy are heading to attack the Black demon territory while the majority of the fleet try to punch into the vampire city. Hold on… Shit they have that portion of OOO shielded inside some energy dome".

Finn, "Don't worry get us to these coordinates and well handle the rest. Today marks the end for the vampire royal family". It didn't take the major that long to find the old building thanking him Finn punched a hold into the floor of the building. James," Ok someone has to stay guard at the exit just in cause". Natalie volunteered to stay guard as they pushed down the old crumbled mine shaft. After two hours Finn and his family came to the portion of the tunnel that was shielded by the weird energy. Placing the Hero's gauntlet onto the shield Finn focused and created a power flux it would keep the shield open for a few hours. Finn, "Ok the tunnel on the right should led you deeper into the city free the slaves they have in holding cells and you'll give me time to kill the queen".

Before Finn left Luca gave her brother a hug telling him to be safe. Hugging back he said he will come back and they would walk home together. Finn walked on his own for a few minutes seeing the once crumbling tunnel turn into a stone lined water run off line. Finding a good place to get topside Finn saw the whole city shrouded in a purple mist. Making his way to the closet roof Finn sat in wait for the signal, which was a series of loud beeps. Inside drug induced slave holding cells Luca was horrified by how some of the people looked. Sick, un-kept, some even looked as if they were slowly dying. James found the control panel from the cell and shut them down. Making a made dash from the cells and outside, finding a roof they made their way to the castle limits. Finn heard the beeps and was already within the castle grounds after the first few beeps. Finn knew right where to go thanks to Bloods spies.

Inside Marceline was sitting on her throne praying for the human's fleet to finally withdraw. Standing next to her was Hexon who was worried from the very beginning of the attacks. Finn made his way up to the throne room's skylight and smashed his way inside. As he landed Finn summoned his Earn and snarled as Hexon and Marceline armed themselves. Finn, "Queen of vampires and if I'm not mistake the Elder of vampires is the short man next to you". Hexon, "I'm not short I got old you young upstart"! Finn, "Doesn't matter my destiny is to end you and so I will complete that task". Hexon morphed into his tendril form and tried to grab Finn only he rolled clear and shot a beam of silver energy into Hexon's face. The Elders hiss was loud enough that everyone in the castle was alerted to the danger.

Marshall stormed into the room as Finn tried to attack Marceline. Jumping Marshall met Finn's sword with his red axe. Finn grabbed Marshall and kicked off him landed in a crouched position. Hexon growled at the young man and tried to blast him. Finn shielded himself and opened fire as guards tried to rush into the room. Changing his Earn to its Gatling form Finn destroyed the doors archway to stop anyone else from getting in. Finn easily rolled past the two vampire youth's axes and landed a monster of an upper cut to Hexon's gut. Shooting Hexon's knees Finn tried to behead the Elder only Marshall tackled him in return. Marceline went to help her grandfather as Marshall pinned Finn. Slamming the back of Finn's head into the granite floor Finn felt Marshall's claws sink into his shoulder.

But Finn wasn't done he morphed his Earn again and slashed into Marshall's side. Giving Finn the advantage he slammed Marshalls head into the floor and lifted him one handed as he crush Marshall's throat. Throwing Marshall into a column in the room Finn dodge Hexon's energy attacks to return fire with his Scar and Gatling arm. Shooting the glass above the two vampires Marceline and Hexon scramble to cover. Finn turned to see Marshall try to collect himself. Finn rushed the daze vampire dashing him back into the column and causing him slump to the ground in pain. Marshall raised his head as Finn pinned him with his boot and took aim at his head. Before Finn or the other knew it Finn was sent flying as a furry Morningstar struck Finn's face and sent him flying.

In flight his mask fell off and Finn tumbled off his back and onto his side. Marshall, "Thanks love I don't know what I would do without you Fionna". Hexon and Marceline said their thanks to Fionna as Cake morphed back into her normal self. Finn heard the vampires say Fionna as he stood up straight. Fionna, "Dude you better back off you can't win". Finn, "Fionna". To all their surprise Finn turned showing them the young blonde man with the same blue eyes as Fionna. Fionna, "Finn"? Finn, "I can't believe it THESE MONSTER TOOK YOU AND TURNED HER AGAINST YOUR OWN"! Before Fionna could fell anything Finn's eyes shined red blood lust and anger were radiation from him. Finn, "I KILL ALL OF YOU"! Morphing his arm Finn opened fire again but Fionna used her Earn to pull the ground up. Shielding them from his attack Marshall transformed and rushed Finn.

Marshall pinned Finn to a wall saying, "Stop if you are Fionna brother stop or you'll hurt her". Finn blood filled eye locked with Marshall's scaring him a little. Finn, "That thing is not my sister… YOU FANG KILLED HER"! Sending a fist into Marshall Jaw he found that Marshall wasn't bogging even as the castle knights finally made their way inside. Finn kneed Marshall and tackled him out a window and down three stories. As both landed Fionna was rushing down the stairs tears in her eyes at the though of losing her husband and her newly found brother. But even dazed Finn was still beating Marshall to hell. Marshall was surprised he knew that Fionna was above human strength but Finn's punches were a whole other story.

As the two fought they found themselves in front of the castle. Finn was close to being fully berserk on the roof James and Luca saw this and rushed down to help. Throwing smoke bombs James called to Finn but Finn wasn't done with Marshall. Finn saw Marshall as the cause of all his pain losing his sister, having her turned against her own blood, and used as a pet for the sick monsters. The vampire knights took cover as James and Luca shot at them and could only watch was their Lord was being beat to an inch of his life. In one last powerful punch Finn sent Marshall flying with a beam of energy form the gauntlet. As Luca approached Finn on knight got out of cover as throw some thing. Fionna and the other watch was Marshall got up with a groan from the rumble but Finn was holding his dead sister.

Fionna and everyone else saw the energy surge form his body as he screamed bloody murder. Finn's eyes glow pure white and he charged the knight who didn't stand a chance. Finn grabbed him in a one handed choke and slammed him into the ground. James tried to call Finn but picked up Luca and realized he was too far-gone. Using more smoke James made his escape and Finn crushed the knight like an ant. Using his power Finn kept everyone else at bay while he punched and violently ripped the knights head clear of his body. Finn rage didn't stop he wasn't going to stop until his revenge was fulfill and he rushed the castle but stopped as ice froze his feet. Smashing through the ice Finn continued his charge and little by little he was aiming to rip apart another knight apart. But mere inches from the knights neck the ice stopped him. The sparks coming off his body ended and he was fully incased in ice.

Flying down was none other then Betty the ice queen. Betty, "Dang who pissed this guy off". Marceline, "The same people the destroyed Fionna and his childhood". Betty looked at the young froze man to see a man version of Fionna. Fionna walked up to her frozen brother and cried even more. Fionna, "I should… *sob* I should have protected you". Shaking from guilt Marceline told her knights to help Betty and her grandfather move Finn to the dungeon. Back inside the tunnel James and Natalie were making their way back out the opposite exit. James had to tell command that they had lost the last members of the Khan family.

**Smiles; Shit just went crazy.**

**Jester; It sure did special thanks to everyone following, commenting, and planning on commenting.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Damn they came out in force.**

**Jester; They sure did my psychotic friend once again you our dear readers have pushed forward what you expect from us and we will not disappoint we're coming down to the wire now. Thanks to this update there are know eight remaining chapters in this fic. What will happen is up to us yes but we know you'll add you two cents every now and then.**

**Smiles; Also when the final three chapters are being worked on the requirement for them to be posted early will be ten reviews. Yeah hate all you want but if you don't want to wait the week post a damn comment. Unlike Jester I look at how many people visit our fic and you know who you are.**

**Jester; I'm not worried I believe in our reader and they won't disappoint. Ok let's read some reviews. Attackme thanks for the likes on the reunion and Smiles I believe this is for you.**

**Smiles; Drunk high hell yeah thanks even more reason to down some beers.**

**Jester; Right He23t yes your right Finn will need a clear mind. DraxAQN is sure was a crazy reunion much like Smiles reunion with his first sex friend.**

**Smiles; HEY… we agreed not to talk about my one that got away…**

**Jester; It's ok bro I know how you feel. Hugging Bunny glad you liked the official meeting of Finn and Marcy and don't worry things are getting good. Also no this fic won't end until chapter twenty-eight. Loralie Gold Dream thanks for the major likes and hope this stops the shaking. Wolfe47 glad we made your day and you'll see the kind of pain Finn will end up in.**

**Smiles; Even I was left in amazement after we finished typing the scene.**

**Jester; Bestfioleefan glad we shocked you with the last chapter as well. Well Smiles run it.**

**Smiles; I've got a fist full of dollars and I going to town with you!**

**Third Person's View**

The attacks were so well planed but one thing Brother Blood didn't expect was the energy shield covering the remained portions of OOO. The shield wouldn't give and the Black demon's fortress was holding due to their dark magic. When Captain James reported the death of Luca Khan Blood thought that Finn's rage would destroy the vampire city. But from the surveillance scouts there was no activity inside the city. This worried Blood but for now he was allowing the people of AAA to celebrate their victory. But he wondered how they would handle a tale of heroic sacrifice by their beloved Champion.

While Blood was thinking up a tale to tell the people Finn was being defreeze. The process took over two weeks because of the level of concentration it required to unfreeze him the proper way. Not to mention that Hexon wanted to disarm and restrain his Earn from being trigger why they talked to him. It was past breakfast as Finn groaned himself awake but finding himself in the confines of a stone cell he began to thrash and shout for his release. The guards raced to tell their queen. Upstairs Fionna, Hexon, Cake, Joanna, Betty, Marshall, and Marceline we sitting and talking about the AAA forces beginning to pull back.

Hexon, "What has me more worried is that brother of yours Fionna something is not right inside of him"? Marshall, "Yeah besides the fact that he's a crazy madman and psychopath". Fionna kicked her husband for his comment looking for an answer Cake and Joanna shook their heads at Marshall in a 'you should know better' fashion. Marceline, "Still the Black demons have remained silent and they done want to respond to any message that the witches or wizards send them". Joanna, "Leave them be if they wished to sit and see the fruits of the ideals lash them in their arse let them". Betty and Cake snickered at the comment while Marceline smiled as well.

Marshall in Marceline's eyes looked better considering he was beat to a pulp by Finn. Still Marceline wondered how she and Hexon would save him from what ever was causing him such rage and hatred. Hexon had a few ideas and had the head guard Marceline's most trusted friend look into it. As they enjoyed talking a knight came in and said, "Excuse me my Lords and Ladies but the prisoner has awoken". Marceline nodded and waved the guard to return to his duty. Hexon stood up say, "Ok like I asked Fionna, Marceline, I need you two to accompany me into Finn's cell. Everyone else wait outside and don't disrupt us. I have a feeling something more is behind your brothers action".

With everyone outside Finn's cell they could hear him banging his chains against the walls. With everyone taking their place Hexon stepped inside Finn sat in his cargo pants and white tank top. His breathing fast and with a rhythm. Hexon, "So much anger for someone so young"? Finn, "Do not address me as if we stand on familiar grounds monster. For soon I will end you". Hexon snickered adding, "Oh I'm sure you can you handled three of the most powerful beings in OOO with ease. I have no doubt that if we stood on the same grounds with nothing but our bare hands… you would beat me much like the guard from earlier". Finn stopped and raised his head staring down Hexon with blood lust in his eyes. Even from behind his shoulder length hair Marceline and Fionna saw the hate that filled inside of him.

Finn, "That guard died because he dared to take the last piece of family I had". Hexon, "But you sister is right beside me". Finn snapped jerking his head straight up shouted, "That thing beside you is an imposter my sister would never stand with the monsters that took our home, our friends, and the people that took care of us! My sister gave her life to protect me and its thanks to her I found my destiny to destroy the monster that dare to test humanity"! Fionna eyes swelled once more and she collapsed in tears Marshall rushed in shouting back at Finn. Marshall, "You are crazy she is your sister and she never stopped worry about you"! Finn, "You don't get it do you weakling… my sister and I come from a strong family bloodline. WE never would side with monsters we would rather die! And from what I can see you're married to her that traitor… traitor to her kind and nothing more then a pet for you to use".

Marshall was set to charge Finn but Hexon used his cane to cut Marshall down at the knee. Betty and Cake came in to help Fionna out the room. Fionna she wasn't crying at what her brother said she was more filled with sadness for allowing such emotions to be warped into his mind. Finn continued to tease Marshall saying, "Oh is the little brat lord angry… good cause when I crush you again I going to enjoy hearing you beg under my boot". Hexon pushed Marshall out and told them all to watch from the doorframe. He turned back to Finn who smiled like he was insane even saying, "Little old man come closer so I can snap your neck with my feet". Hexon did step closer but throw several pieces of paper that stuck to Finn's chest, arms, and his stomach. Before even Finn could say a word Hexon pressed an amulet to Finn's head.

Finn's body twitched and jerked as his once white Earn energy revealed hints of yellow in them. Hexon, "Yes something is wrong Fionna your brothers minds had received a steady flow of hypnotic suggestions. Marceline place your hand over mine help guide Finn's true self". Using her power Marceline found herself in a small wooden room looked around she found a young Finn sitting and holding a gold sword. Marceline, "Hey Hero I came to help you". Finn, "But Brother say's to not to talk to Fang lady Fang lady want to hurt me". Marceline place her hand around Finn's little torso to say, "Your sister misses you Finn she wants you back come home to her please". Seeing a tear drift down his face the gold sword shined with white energy.

Marceline and Hexon were forced back by Finn's power as the amulet stayed pressed against him. Finn's shouts of pain came to and end when his energy subsided and he was hanging his head low. Hexon, "Finn can you hear me"? Finn let his emotions flow saying, "He used us… everyone was just a puppet for him… Brother Blood turned me into his weapon and toy to… every wolf, every demon, witch and wizard… were they innocent or were they just as fooled as we were? I lead so many people… my own adoptive family to their deaths… he told me that we were fighting for a cause but it was a lie". Before anyone could ask Hexon added, "I know Finn the guard that killed the young girl was a spy for this Blood. He used a special herd to darken his sink and slow his hear rate to make it seem as if he was undead. As for the fighting you did over in AAA… it was justified the wolves and demons there should have known better then to test the range of human will.

"Finn please your sister is here she wants you to be with her". Hexon waved Fionna forward before she could speck Finn said, "NO please Fionna I don't deserve to be your brother… I've killed for a monster and became his monster… please end this madness please… kill me". Looking into her brothers eyes Fionna saw no hate no rage only sadness regret for his life. Finn's body began to sink to one side it startled Fionna caught him and saw he was passed out. Hexon, "He needs rest the shock from this turn of events seem to have pushed him near the breaking point. Fionna he'll need you now more then ever but remember he needs time. To find out that he's been used like a pawn in a chest game has its effects. So for now give him time and let he readjust I sure he'll be happy to be apart of your life again".

Fionna smiled at Hexon and thanked him and she set Finn in a comfortable position to rest. Leaving her brother in the cell she had hope that he would some day be ready to rejoin her life. As the group got upstairs Hexon said, "Marceline I wish to test every person in the city I don't want to find out another spy is lying in wait". Marceline agreed and had her most trusted knights help her grandfather begin the checks.

**Finn's View**

It's been two months since Fionna and her friends freed my mind from Brother Blood. I was happy to meet the cat mother that took my sister in after we got separated. I even thanked her for protecting my sister but I knew that even if I tried I couldn't be apart of Fionna's life. She had so much to look forward to motherhood, a bright future in a land governed by peace, and most of all she had wonderful people to guide her as she grow. While me and my Khan's were guided by Bloods twisted sense of righteousness. Righteousness I tried to justify everything I've done by this idea… I even inscribe it on my dog tags. _'My Khan's I've not only led you through so much pain I caused you to met your ends before you found peace. I can't find peace in this world I don't deserve such kindness… I will meet my end even if Fionna wishes me to see another day'_.

I had my plan set after an extra mouth everything was ready as usual Fionna came in to talk to me. As she sat close to me I asked her, "Fionna I… can I ask for forgiveness after all I've done". Fionna, "Of course little bro nothing can change what you've done but if you find peace with it things can change". Pulling me into her signature hugs I used my elbow and stroke her pressure point. Seeing the key around he belt I used my foot to guide it to my hand. With my hands free I called the guard into help my sister. As she entered I struck her pressure point and made my escape. But not before leaving a farewell letter to Fionna. I wasn't going back to AAA nor staying in OOO I was going to lay adrift a sea until my time came.

**Marceline's View**

It's been a whole week since Finn broke out and no one has seen him. I asked everyone that wasn't one a daily schedule to keep and eye out. But a little girl told us he had gone into the Grasslands when he first broke out was the last time actually. Fionna almost flipped when she read his letter saying he was giving up on life altogether. I wasn't going to give up Finn and I are destined to be somehow it's complicated yes but I just felt something when I saw him change. Every time Fionna talked to him I would turn invisible to watch them. His eyes they seemed as if he really was glad to be with her. But I could also see how disappointed he was with himself compared to his sister. I can't really blame him either his life was just a big mess.

I was searching around the Grasslands with Joanna she seemed worried. Joanna, "Marceline I know you haven't told Fionna about your dream and yes Hexon has told me". "What the junk he told me to stay quiet so"? Joanna, "Oh no need to be angry just like my girls I made him tell me. You even seemed changed as soon as Finn did and I can understand. Those who know or have felt a form of hardship often are draw to one another. Like Finn you bottle up your emotions to the point that if it pops its like a flood. Finn's confused the place that he was feed a lie in his eyes but one thing I heard him whisper to himself is a dream. He talks in his sleep yes but his dreams was of a woman and a child".

I felt a pulse in my heart Finn really did have a dream a hope and it was the same for me. Life had drawn us together but he needs a purpose could I be his purpose. "Joanna when we find him I not sure he'll want to come back willingly. So what do we do"? Joanna, "Hexon told me and Betty what to do he'll have to take a special trip to a place few have ever been. Marceline you'll lead him to this place and you both will find your place". Smiling at her we continued our search until I smelt something and I knew how it was. Heading close to the border of the Ice kingdom we found Finn wearing a black cloak and trying to hide himself.

Joanna, "Finn stop". Finn, "Please just leave me be I have no place in your lives just let me be". Walking up to him I slapped him saying, "Look at yourself and get a hold of yourself… Finn Fionna loves you and she wants you to be in her life. She wants her children to see to have their uncle. And I want to see your life when you don't just want to fight". Finn looked tired he looked as if he would fall over if he walked another day. Finn, "How can I go on I've told people that truly wished for a better tomorrow that fighting was our best choice. I wish I could be strong but I'm just not that person…. I might have never been…" Walking up to him I said, "It's ok Finn everyone gets lost but I'm sure your family would want you to live. You've been through far too much come on lets go met Betty she lives close by".

Seeing Finn eat was good and Betty was happy to see him for some reason. Finn, "Miss you seem similar for some reason Lady of ice… if I didn't know better I would say your age but I will hold my tongue". Betty, "Some men would guess my age and I would freeze then solid and I doubt you want that to happen again". Shaking his head Finn said, "Your blue skin does make me want to talk to my old friend Simon an archive keeper in my old guild". Betty's eyes went wild saying, "Simon… Simon P. right"? Finn saying, "What you… you're his Betty aren't you"? Betty began to giggle and tear icicle tears saying, "Yes I thought that I would never see him again don't worry I'll get Hexon to grab him before anyone notices".

Finn, "Can you also tell him to find two others one is call Captain James a woman call Natalie should be with him". Nodding at Finn Betty pulled an old scroll from a bookshelf. Betty, "Finn you're looking for a place and I know one only one door that will lead you there. It will take you close to a year but with this you'll find it and it will open your eyes. With time I'm sure you'll return". Finn, "Thank you I hope Simon is happy when he returns to you". Smiling Betty said she wouldn't tell Fionna until Joanna wanted to. "Finn I'll go with you I could use a small vacation seeing as everything starting to settle down. So Betty how far is this place"?

Finn unrolled the scroll and I whistle at how impressive the map was and how far we would have to journey. Finn, "Queen Marceline you don't have to follow me I can make it on my own". "Finn you're a wreak you need someone to watch your back and I need a vacation. Joanna tell Marshall he'll be in charge while I'm gone. I can just image how stress he'll get from all the meetings an paper work". Taking a quick trip back to the castle I grabbed a pack full of supplies, my axe, and the Red Earn. Flying straight back to Betty Finn and I said our goodbyes and began to sail out to find the Isle of Door's.

**Four-month time skip**

Finn was really coming out he read from the same old books but he loved to relax now. If you didn't know him you would have thought he was a poet or born spiritualist. I really loved talking to him he was sad every time he remember his old deeds but I would give him a soft hug or pet his head as an act of comfort. Finn was a good guy through it all but he just got a raw deal. Sailing for so long I had plenty of red stuff to eat but what really got me going was when I snuck a peak at him shaving. Wow was the word that came to mind he was well built for an under six foot guy I swore I saw his abs smile at me. He really got me going when he walked around the ship for a whole day without a shirt and in nothing but shorts.

If I didn't have that magazine in front of me he would have seen me drool. Still he is a good guy he always was ready to lend a hand and never asked for something for it. _'Oh Finn you're a sweet red candy and I can't wait to take a bite'_.

**Third Person's View**

It was a total of eight months the human forces completely withdrew from OOO. And they had begun to celebrate their crushing victory. But Blood had the people take a moment to remember their lose of the hero that would forever be sung about in history. Finn Khan was what all members of the Guilds strived to be and thanks to Finn Blood was going to use this to his advantage. But Blood was not clueless he had felt the connection to Finn cut by something. And from all his knowledge it was impossible. Blood was ready to see a changed Finn he was ready for Finn to storm through the Center guild and demand to see him. But as time went Blood grew more and more interested in what was holding back the young Earn.

In reality Finn and Marceline had finished the long journey to the isle of Doors. Now walking side by side they soon stood at the top of a small hill the see resting next to the door was a oddly shaped man with orange green skin. Man, "I see you may I ask why you have come to my door"? Finn, "I'm Finn Khan door keeper I have come to see the door and see if it will show me my place in the future. I ask you for permission please". Door Keeper, "You may use it but one at a time ok". Nodding Finn hugged Marceline, which completely surprised her but did not stop herself from hugging back. Finn made his way past the doors entrance and felt a rush of warm brilliant mist.

Soon Finn found himself walking around a large oak tree in time he came to a stop as he saw a man in an oddly designed blue cloak. Next to the man was a set of blue dyed katana's the man had lush gold hair and even in the soft mist shinned like the afternoon sun. But what was odd enough was that the man had an elaborate metal right arm. The man slowly stood to reveal his hair was much longer and showed his actual height. Standing at a least six feet the mans long ponytail was about to wrap around both his shoulder nearly twice. Finn, "Who are you"? Man, "I'm you Finn I'm you from OOO and let me tell you it was one hell of a journey to meet you here".

**Smiles; I bet none of you saw this twist of a cliffhanger coming.**

**Jester; I'm sure they didn't special thanks to everyone following, commenting, and planning on commenting.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; An just like that the usual routine returns.**

**Jester; Oh enough Smiles I still believe in our readers so don't start. Lets get right into some reviews. He23t sorry we can't give away any spoilers but for now the control Blood had over Finn is destroyed. Random guest that's not a problem Smiles be prepared to write a lot of future lemons.**

**Smiles; Shit how do you always get my guns?**

**Jester; Cause I pay for them when they get shipped to the house.**

**Smiles; Yeah forgot that part.**

**Jester; Bunny don't worry you won't have to wait long. DraxAQN thanks for the hype here's an update. Now Smiles roll us in.**

**Smiles; Tie you mother down tie you mother down then aim for that next guy….!**

**Finn's View**

I could barely believe what I was seeing and older more rouge version of myself. His eyes looked as if they had seen a lot in his life and also said he was at peace? Not to mention that the blue in his eyes moved like liquid metal. "So your me from my future"? Me, "No don't make that mistake I'm your from an alternate dimension". "So I'm death"? Me, "No I'm dead your alive but you found a cross dimensional portal that's allowing is to talk. And from the look on your face you look like hell ate you and told you to walk back out. So what happened"? Sighing I gave my alternate the short version of my long quest of realization. He simply scratched his chin to say, "So you came here to find what your purpose is… what do you expect a handout dude you are pathetic".

Looking down I couldn't argue he was right I left everything because I was too weak to except what happened to me. And apart of me still can't comprehend what's happened to me. My alternate walked up to me saying, "What's the matter with you if someone called me pathetic I would have punched them out cold. Stop feeling sorry for the things you did you did what anyone else could have done in your position. Trust me I went to war with only two guys helping me fight off an army of over five thousand and the odds weren't in our favor at all. But we still won even though it caused me to end up here. Still I did what was right and from what I understand some of the monsters you fought had no right to do what they did.

"Now I'm telling you Finn is time for you to suck it up a standup like a man. Ask yourself who are you and what do you want from life! Look deep and you'll see". "I… I can't I'm not…." Alternate, "What you're not strong enough trust me when I say even the weakest of people have one moment of strength. It's time to look at the big picture and say who you are and why you should keep living"? I felt my mind snap as I felt the gentle touch of all my Khan's, my sister, and even Marceline. Why but on looking around my neck I saw my dog tags glow with a warm blue hue my Khan's were telling me that pain wasn't my path. Peace was my right holding the tags I thanked them for giving strength in my moment of weakness. Turning to my alternate he nodded and took a set back under the oak. "Well that solves one problem but so many others still remain. The woman I love will have to face me in my new state of mind and I have to find a way to help the people back in AAA from Brother Bloods tyranny".

My alternate smiled saying, "Well that's one thing we can't escape from an that's the constant battle of heroics that finds their way into our lives. Trust me I fought my far share of battles and they had put my loved ones on edged plenty of times". "You have a family… wife and kids"? Alternate, "Wives and kids yes I'm married to four women and nine kids. Trust me when I say parent hood and marriage isn't easy. But nonetheless I love them all I just wished I could see my kids grow now. If I do get a second chance their mothers are going to put me back in my grave". "Um ok but what should I do I haven't found my true love but from my vision of her she specks to me with so much love". Alternate, "Is there someone important that seems to want to know you more"?

"Well I don't know for sure but the queen of vampires Marceline seems to have taken the time to venture with me here. She really kind and even understanding of my pain". My alternate burst into laughter saying, "Dude she likes you trust me she really likes you". "How can you be sure"? Alternate, "Because one of the women I married in my dimension is Marceline the vampire queen". I grew wide-eyed at the knowledge and seeing this he said, "Trust me dude if there's a OOO there's a Finn and that Finn has a few things to come in his life. We could be good bad of in-between but we are there and we are doing what we love. With who we love and that's no lie my friend. Bro when you see her again go for it I'm sure she's waiting for you".

Take a moment to think it over wasn't what my alternate wanted in an instant his metal hand slapped me to the grass ground. Flying along a metal cord his hand reattached to his arm. Alternate, "Stop thinking about things let instant help you more I've let my instincts guide me my whole life. And yes in some cases it got me hurt. But in the end I still found my family and I know you can to. Cause every Finn has his day yours is going to be a good one… I can tell". Giving him a small smile I thanked him but before I left I asked, "So you're just going to sit here"? Alternate, "Pretty much I'm undergoing a test or something along those lines and well I just feel that it's not my time. Plus I still have to wait". "What for who"? Alternate, "Oh a few more of us and a smoker cousin of mine". Nodding I found my vision invaded by the mist and the pure warmth that showed me the way earlier.

**Marceline's View**

Seeing Finn step out from the door I was pleased because I say his eyes shine not with pain or sadness. But with understanding and peace of mind as if he really enjoyed his experiences. Thanking the Keeper we made our way back to the boat but Finn was walking slow. He was observing the isle and soon he stopped. Before I could ask he turned to me and smiled saying, "Life has its moments". In a swift move he closed the distance between us and locked lips with me. I was thrown off by his sudden attack but feeling his passion and his hands warm touch I melted. His warmth was something I never felt all my life I wonder what love felt like when it came from outside your family. This was it this joy fueled passion was love and Finn was asking me to be his passion.

So I answered by melting into the kiss placing one hand on his chest I wrapped my other arm around his neck. I felt his arm around my lower back and the other holding the back of my neck. He didn't want the kiss to end either and I wasn't going to stop. Even as I felt the cool breeze of the night I shiver but with lust and joy that the man I loved was happy to be with me. Slowly his lips parted open and his tongue gentle patted my lips asking for permission to meet my tongue. Moaning into his mouth I allowed the kiss to deepen and our tongues danced. But not for dominance they danced in pleasure to finally feel one another and know that we weren't going to leave one another.

Pulling away I looked into his deep blue eyes saying, "Finn I know life hasn't been far but I have to know can you be happy with me"? Finn pushed his forehead to mine saying, "My family wants me to live for peace and I've felt the future we have together… Marceline I want to be by your side. Please can you forgive me for all that I've done". Smiling a kissed his forehead saying, "Finn like my Granpap's said those demons and wolves shouldn't have done what they did. I won't hold that anger you had against you but I hope that from now on you'll fight for our family". Pulling me into a close embrace he said, "I will my queen I will". Kissing him again on the lips we went back to the ship and just laid down enjoying the comfort of holding one another.

**Fionna's View**

Feeling the morning light tickle my face I looked over to find my husband holding me with one arm. Smiling I closed the curtain for his bed and got closer to his face. Nibbling his lower lip I snaked my hand down to his groin feeling his morning wood. Marshall, "Urg babe I need to be able to walk today to talk to the Demon lords and help… *gasp*". "I told you that when we start having sex I'm going to break your back". Ducking under the covers I captured his cock in my mouth as he tried to get out of the bed. Pinning his thighs he removed the covers to see me. Giving him a playful grin with his shaft still in my mouth I went to work. He tried really hard to get free but once I started to handle his balls he let go.

Marshall's weakness was his sensitive balls after a whole two-week of experimenting I found out and he never disobeyed when I touched them. Hearing him whimper as I held his boys and used my elbows to lift my head from his shaft was music to me. "Marshall shouldn't you be getting ready as acting ruler you need to keep your people happy that includes your wife". Marceline and Finn had left of their trip for almost a year now. Mom and Betty weren't worried because of something Hexon had told them. So I left it alone and Marshall stopped questioning things after Betty nearly froze he to the castles throne. Marshall, "Fio please don't stop I *grunt*". "Tell me hon tell me what you need I'm right here". I looked into his half open eye and saw him beg for me to finish so I did.

Taking his penis back into my mouth I puckered my cheeks and started to deep throat him. Seeing his eyes widen and his claws extend and sink into the bed was driving me crazy. He even thrust a few times to increase the pleasure for both of us. Marshall breath was going crazy and his eyes stayed closed while he exhaled sharply. Feeling the rush of his seed and his shaft still giving small pulses as his seed shoot all over the back of my throat. Sucking gentling I got even more of a reacting as he purred and begged me by saying, "Fio please… a little more". With his still slightly hard cock in my mouth I drank down the remaining drops I pulled half his shaft out my mouth. Then I found the right nerves at the base of his cock and applied pressure with three fingers.

Marshall began to gasp louder until be almost stopped breathing. Massaging his base I used my free hand to gently yank and rub his balls. Earning me a loud thanks from his lips as he came even more then before. Feeling his seed rush into my mouth I knew if we were having full sex I would be in the same drunken sexual high that was on his face right now. Pulling free with a pop I drank down the sperm that didn't leak out the sides of my mouth. Then using a hand I wipe off the sperm from his soft shaft and my lips. Giving his cock a gently kiss I began to stroke his package saying, "Take five hon I'll tell the guests you'll be up shortly". Smiling as he exhaled his thanks I tucked him back into bed and let him drift back to sleep.

**Finn's View**

I was so happy Marceline and I had spent a few days to find food and water on the isle. And with the storage room full we began our journey back to OOO. Right now she and I were lying on her purple bed and resting after a long make our session. Feeling her soft breath on my skin I nudged her awake, "Marceline the moon just came out time to wake up". Groaning she lifted her soft frame from my torso and sat just above my groin. Marceline, "Finn I said you can call me Marcy and how do you know I like to be up at night"? Turning to the side I answer, "Well I was up a few nights and saw you walk around in a tank top and shorts". Getting close she asked, "Did you like what you saw hero cause I did it for you". Turning to her in shock she locked lips with me and dominated my tongue with her forked tongue.

Marceline, "Finn you don't know how bad I want you how bad you make me feel inside". "Not yet Marceline please I want to wait". Pulling me until I sat up she locked her legs around my lower back and held my head with both hands. Marceline and my face were inches apart and she said, "Finn when"? Kissing at one side of her lips to her cheek then to her neck I brushed her ear as blow into it. "Marcy I want you too I want to push my seed into your womb so we can finally be a family. But I want to wait I don't want my son to be seen as a bastard before we're married". Gripping the back of my neck she jerked my head back.

Some of her hair blocked her face but I could tell she was serious when she said, "Anyone calls my baby a bastard they'll regret ever living". "Then lets not give them the satisfaction and wait I do love you Marcy and I know that you had the same vision I did". Bring our facing together our foreheads touched as she said, "Yeah I did almost two years ago I dream of you and our boy. You warned me about yourself and about how things might change if I hadn't have Grandfather save you. Seeing you so angry, then so sad, to finally so peaceful Finn… I can say now that nothing will drive us apart". Holding her hand I kissed it saying, "I'm your loving knight my beautiful queen and loyal to no other but you… I asked for one year to get to know you before I ask for you hand". Marceline smiled to say, "You might not have to wait that long Finn I'm not like my brother he waited for you sister but I hate waiting. Finn you better be ready cause when I want you there won't be anywhere you can swim or hid that I won't break through to push you onto a bed".

Gulping I asked, "What if I bargain"? Marceline smiled saying, "Sorry love but even if I drink your blood as a peace offering I'll still show you why they people of OOO call me the Scream queen". Giving her a puzzled and worried look she said, "Oh you won't be the one screaming Finn I will but that won't stop you from getting scared of me in bed". Getting a little nerve I added, "What if I satisfy you without sex or blood"? Marceline, "Oh Finn you want to eat me? Sorry my loving hero that won't help it'll only drive me to want to fuck you until you beg me to stop and to give you _more_". Kissing me gently she used her tendril hair to stop me from moving as she used her crotch to rub my member. Marceline, "If you really don't want to have sex yet Finn you better hid in the day and run at night cause when I go into heat… it takes me three weeks to settle down. But don't worry my hero when I feel you inside me I'll make sure no one dares to talk crap about our baby.

"And trust me Finn you'll love in when you feel my soft cool pussy around your cock it'll be a day that your mind will wish last forever". Smiling I added, "As long as I'm with you I don't need to worry about our sex life dying cause when you need a good sleep I'll be ready to surrender to you". Kissing me deeply she tugged my head back and she brushed her fangs on my neck to say, "You'll whimper and beg for us to stay connected and I'll pull off your cock and tell you to wait". Pushing me onto my back she walked to the door but swayed her hips as I stared at her red-laced panties. Pushing the door open she turned with her ass still facing me to give her ass a smack. I felt my groin pulse as she said, "Want it Finn pull down your boxers and come and get it".

Gritting me teeth I said, "It's tempting really but you'll need more to make me want to assault you… but still Marcy I love all of you not just you ass". Smiling she kept walking but called back saying, "Oh Finn I'm going to love making you sing for me on our first night". Rubbing my chest I lied back down and took a breath trying to calm myself down. _' I can't wait either my loving queen I can't wait either'_.

**Smiles; Cameos from a series to come and hints at others?**

**Jester; Right my friend special thanks to everyone following, commenting, or planning on commenting.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note;**

**Smiles; SUP WE HAVE RETURNED!**

**Jester; Yes dear friends and readers we have come back from our vacation to give you more of what you ask for.**

**Smiles; Man that was a nice run around South America.**

**Jester; Run more like a chase with how many boyfriends got pissed at you over girls.**

**Smiles; Hhehehehua don't leave your girlfriends alone with me is all I'm saying.**

**Jester petting Spike who was happy to be with his owner once even started to lick his hand and face.**

**Jester; Glad to see you too Spike let's jump right into some reviews. He23t glad to see you like the crossover between our stories and the blooming relationship between Finn and Marceline. Oh and Smiles can answer that for you.**

**Smiles; All I going to do is say yes because I want jaws to drop when more lemons come out between Finn and Marcy.**

**Jester; DraxAQN yup and here they are enjoy. Attackme don't worry they're on the way and thank you. Bunny hey Smiles someone want more lemons.**

**Smiles; Oh don't worry I got plenty to write when it comes to lemons just wait and see Bunny.**

**Jester; Fanficreviewer don't worry here's the update we won't leave you in the dark for long. Random guest oh Smiles its for you.**

**Smiles; Ok I say peace off because when I first came to the US Jester he was my neighbor I had broken English at the time so yeah… DON'T TRY TO CORRECT WHAT I LIKE IT'S MY CATCH PHRASE!**

**Jester; Ok let's go to the story. Sing for the king baby!**

**James View**

I still couldn't believe it right now I was sitting inside the vampire castle a little over one year ago Finn was having a fight just in front of the place. But right now I was sitting with the vampire lord Marshall brother to the vampire queen. Next to me was Natalie and then next to Marshall was Hexon and Finn's once thought to be dead sister. "So from what you've told us Finn is alive and trying to find himself with the help of the vampire queen". Fionna, "Yeah Marceline said she need a vacation and so she left to help him. For now Marshall's in charge of the state affairs. Sorry that you couldn't see him". Natalie, "No its ok Finn's been doing all Blood's evil and now Blood's rounding up people. Something's going on and the Republic of Razz is in the dark about everything. Brother Blood and the Priests are up to something but what can we do"?

Hexon tapped the table saying, "With Simon and Betty's help I can have my allies in AAA help you find people. But for the most part things aren't going to end well. Blood's Earn powers are far stronger then I have ever felt. Nothing of the old wars involving the Earns ever spoke of an Earn that can control people's minds. Let alone another Earns for now we can only help a small number of people. Fionna I sure you'll be happy to guide people that we help". Fionna, "Yeah I'll help but for now I just wonder what Finn's going through he just looked so distant while he was here". "I still can't believe that Finn was fooled by Blood that damn asshole. I hope that dream he had of a wife and kid wasn't just another fabrication of Blood using him". Hexon, "No its not because Marceline had the similar vision thanks to her ancestors.

"Those two are destined by a force to be together. Oh sorry for not telling you two about their dreams I wanted Marceline to try and help Finn without you poking into their matter". Fionna smiled saying, "I'm fine with it… Marshall what's with that face"? Marshall scratched his hand to say, "Nothing I'm just thinking". Fionna grabbed his ear saying, "Might I remind you how tough my family is and if you pick a fight with Finn I sure his skills still outmatch yours". Natalie chuckled saying, "What he was the guy that Finn sent flying into the castle stairs oh brother of Mary I thought Finn killed you. Sorry for laughing but its too funny". Fionna giggled along saying, "Well if you think about it really is funny to see my seventeen year old brother send your flying". Marshall was still nursing his ear but he turned away as we heard someone enter.

Looking up we saw the Blue skinned woman named Betty walking into the room but with her to our surprise was a younger early forties looking Simon. Betty, "Oh Simon I thought I lost you". Simon, "Never again Betty I just so happy to be with you again. So what are we going to do about Brother Blood"? Hexon, "For now we must help as secretly as we can and wait for Finn to return. If he is too be strong enough to face Blood and his sick plans we need to find out as much as we can. James Natalie I'll provide you with the means to stay out of his sights but also you must be on alert no telling what will happen. Marshall we also have to be ready the Black demon's have yet to make a move and that worries me". Marshall, "Ill have the outer scouts be on alert so for know I need to go to another meeting with the leaders of OOO. Fio I see you later".

As Marshall left he kissed his wife and told us his goodbyes. Betty and Simon took a set as Fionna left to go meet her adoptive sister and mother. Simon, "Betty has brought me up to date with Finn and his break down. Damn Blood he was influencing us all but to know that it was all so Finn could be used like a walking gun just disgusts me. For know I doing more research into the powers of Earns from what Betty tells me the red Earn Marceline has is meant to be used by Finn. For all I know it could be impossible but recently Earns having being surprising us all. So I'll keep looking into things and keep you all updated. James Natalie I don't need to warn you to be ready. Cause what Blood might have planed could cause another great war and this time I doubt the world will be able to recover".

Nodding our heads we listened to Hexon and his plan to get us around AAA. But what I found myself wonder is what we could do to in the long run. Sure we would be helping a good number of people but how could we convince them we aren't brainwashed? We'll need Finn and that's what has me worried. For the people to see their champion alive and in love with the vampire queen will be a sight.

**Third Person's View Two month's later**

Things were going well Fionna had managed to convince a few people that she wasn't under the control of the Mythic's of OOO. James and Natalie had rescued a little over two hundred people from Blood's new reform act. Brother Blood's new influence was causing civil unrest all over AAA. With Finn and Marceline still off on their journey people wondered if they could trust the supposed sister of their champion. But seeing her as an Earn user some were ok with the idea along with the fact that they now lived in the land of OOO. But the humans still worried so Marshall forbid the people of OOO from going near the human settlements until they were comfortable with their new homes.

Right now Cake, her mother Joanna, and Simon were sitting in the Tree house talking about the changing world. Betty and Fionna were off helping the new group of humans the James and Natalie brought. Simon, "It's so peaceful I wish all of our world had this kinds of serenity to it. But with Blood's new power I worry of what he might do". Cake, "I'm more worried about how the people will react after they find out that Finn's getting it on with the queen of vampires herself". Joanna, "If Finn's anything like Fionna I sure he'll have Marceline wait or try his best to avoid her advances". Simon, "Finn was never one to be interested in the opposite sex but if he has changed thanks to the place Hexon sent him to that might change. But still I hope the best for him Finn was so young and the pain that his eyes hid. It broke my heart to see him convert all of it into rage and hate".

Cake, "It's ok we understand Marceline mama hate the whole idea of war to begin with. But the old vampire king that she first married was edged into fighting thanks to his pride, and the demon lords along with a few of the wolves". Joanna, "My daughter tells the truth if certain things hadn't come to pass we would most likely have never met and our lives would still be separate. The factors of what if is a strong things but I know at the end the gods made this all happen with some kind of good intention. Even if the way here had to be filled with hardship". Simon nodded his heed for he too thought of the countless what if situations but often found himself say that the end has its means. Simon, "For now we should be thankful for those by our sides, those who have left us, and to those who will help our future".

Smiling the three went back to drink tea and talking about their hopes and what Finn would do upon hearing about the changing world. But over in AAA Brother Blood and his order of special Elites were having another meeting. The meeting was on a few topics in particular but it was a pressing matter. As Blood's brother called the meeting to attention all eyes turned to Blood himself. Blood, "You all have told me your worries and I understand… yes with Finn's whereabouts inside OOO still a mystery we must not give up. The chain of our order has not broke before and it will not break now. Finn's was the Earn of life but as well all know the key to get us into the chamber of Nexus. His power would have granted us immortality and an indestructible army of Earns.

"Now yes thanks to the Act we have found an tested several candidates to wield Earns. Based on their blood work, mental health, and their knowledge. So far we have successfully found and begun training over seventy-five potential Earns. But not to worry if Finn is dead we can use the failsafe plan I devised. It will only require us to use his blood then once we have it all the Earns that we give an Earn to will become of mindless and undying servants. Or something more depending on how long getting into OOO takes. The world's balance will be restored and the human race will once more be the dominant species. And yes some of you wonder how we will get Finn's blood but not to worry. When you fight a great evil you must talk to it as well. I have made contact with a certain group and they have agreed to negotiate some form of terms. But for now we will not slow we have come too far. A small slip won't stop us we will reach the levels of our ancestors its only a matter of time". Smiling along with his fellow Elites Blood dismissed the meeting.

**Marceline's View**

I was glad the small storm that hit us wasn't that bad and where we ended up was even more amazing. We found and island inhabited by Fire Elementals, humans, and vampires. It couldn't believe it they were walking and talking without a hint of anger for one another. Seeing Finn's face I could tell he was deeply regretting his choices. As we walked through the village Finn held my umbrella and our escorts took us to see the village elders. Sitting inside the open hut all the villagers had gather to see us. The Elders were two fire elementals and a female half human half vampire. Fire elemental elder, "Greetings to you children of the outside we are honored to host you both". Finn bowed his head, as did I showing our respect to the people.

Vampire elder, "It has been so many years since our ally Hexon Abadeer brought us here please tell me is there news of the world". Finn lowered his gaze and I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please if its ok my boyfriend would like to remain quiet about what's happening back on the mainland's. But I'll tell you recently I became queen of the vampires Hexon is my grandfather. And recently a war broke out between the humans, demons, and werewolves". Many of the villagers glared on hearing this new they seemed to know something. Second Fire elder, "Years ago the wolves conspired with the demons to eliminate our home of the Fire lands. The vampire king was influenced by their evil ideals to try and force us out. When he remained neutral he did not stop them from attacking us. Your grandfather help what remained of us to escape.

"We thanked him and from time to time he would send someone to check up on us. But in the last ten years he stopped. We often wondered why but to hear the wolves and demons once more going to war is no surprising. I take it that is why your boyfriend's fire seems so weak". Finn looked up and I saw the sadness in his eyes once more come to the surface. "Yes he took part in the war because the demons and wolves attack AAA when he was a kid. Separated from his older sister he blamed all of OOO for causing the war and went on a bloody warpath. He also found out that his adoptive family members that he fought alongside were used as pawns by his leader so that he would kill me. The plan went wrong and a friend of mine subdued Finn and my grandfather freed him from the leader influence. Now Finn's this way because his whole life he was told that everyone in OOO wanted to kill humans.

"But to find out the his sister was saved by another kind soul in OOO he just lost his need to fight. Now he's questioning some of the things he did to help end the war". First Fire elder, "My young friend look here I see that your fire burned cause of those wicked and to hear the both sides had a hand at causing pain is nothing new. You were used like most other third parties in a war are often used. I can understand your pain but I see that our queen is willing to help you so I ask you to move forward". Finn gave a small smile nodding his thanks to the elders for understand. The elders gave us a small private hut by the hills and said we could use it and stay for as long as we like. Finn sat in the open doorway of the hut looking out on the ocean. Floating behind him I wrapped my arms around his chest and nuzzled my face into his neck.

Finn, "Marcy thank you I now I don't say it enough but without you I don't know where I would be. I really do love you". Floating a little to the side so that we could enter a kiss I heard giggling to see three vampire kids and two fire elementals looking at us. Finn, "Don't worry before long you'll be doing this with someone you love". Hearing the kids flee with ew's I kissed Finn on the neck saying, "I can't wait to see our baby boy Finn he looks so much like you in my dream". Finn, "Does that mean he has you hair or mine"? "We never know things change but one thing I hope never changes is the love we have". Pulling me around he sat me sideways on his lap and brought me into a longer more loving kiss.

**Smiles; Such a soft end.**

**Jester; You know it partner well you know the drill like, comment, and tell your friends. Remember five reviews gets you an early update.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Damn they must really want these updates.**

**Jester; Smiles the art of being a good writer is what we set out to do. Plus I check the last two weeks for updates and there has only been five or six with lemons or action.**

**Smiles; Well might as well get started and your new shirt will be done it a little while.**

**Jester; Great ok let's jump into some reviews. Wolfe47 glad we're back too and thanks for the likes on the last chapter. He23t thanks for welcoming us back and yes here's more chapters. Attackme now that's funny choosing us over a test it's just goes to show we really are doing something good. Hope you did well on the test nonetheless education is important to some of us.**

**Smiles; Just because I'm in collage doesn't mean I like it.**

**Jester; Whatever, Hoobs we'll see and good happy laugh. YOKO glad that you're interested. Fanficreviewer69 that next update is right now hope you like it. DraxAQN well you might like the ending of this one too. Bunny thanks for your kind words and here's your update. Ok Smiles roll us in.**

**Smiles; Hey don't choke the bitch she still got the gun!**

**Third Person's View**

The Elders of the peaceful island were happy to help Finn find his inner strength and once more be truly motivated to live. Marceline was also happy to see her man smile more, seeing him even play and talk as if he was one big kid. Marceline then remembered that Fionna and Finn were separated at a young age. Causing Finn to have to give up on his childhood to grown into a warrior. But she was happy to see her boyfriend walk and talk like a whole different person. But to see a new boost give him a spark he needed. It was a nice night for the two to walk along the waters edge holding each other's hands. Finn was in an open sleeveless shirt and black trunks. While Marceline wore a part of jean shorts and a strapless shirt she caught Finn staring more then once at her figure.

Far away from the village Marceline pushed Finn onto his back and straddle his waist. Marceline, "Finn you don't know how bad you're making me want you right now. Your eyes washing over my assets Finn stop stalling I know you want me too". As the two locked lips in the soft sand Finn held her face feeling her cool skin to his touch. Finn, "I can't Marcy I want to wait but believe me when I say when we do make love I'll make sure it lasts". Kissing again Marceline flipped around so that her ass was pressed to his groin she even teased him a little. With her back to his chest she started to sway her hips on his groin in a circular pattern. Finn groaned and held Marceline to try to get her to stop.

But it proved useless cause she teased Finn more saying, "Oh Finn you think I'll wait then you're dreaming. I've waited too long for my shot at love and you know this too. Unlike our siblings we deserve a good time from the hardships we faced as a couple". Finn pressed his cheek to hers saying, "I know Marcy but please for me try I know you can and I can guarantee that it will be pure passion when our nude bodies meet". The two laid in the sand and felt the nice breeze Marceline snuggle closer to Finn happy to be in his embrace and happy that he was really a different kind of guy.

After spending two months on the island Finn and Marceline said their goodbyes but promised to one-day visit again. Seeing the island grow further in the distance Finn took off his shirt and began to stretch on the front deck. Sitting to one side of the deck Marceline was biting her lips at the sight of his nicely toned body. She even felt her feral hunger hit her a little. But she wanted to be strong even if it was for a little bit longer.

**Finn's View One month later**

I was flipping out Marceline was not acting like herself she was chasing me with her once violet eyes now red and filled with lust. Good thing it was daytime or she would still be flying after me. Staying in the sun and keeping her umbrella from her I was safe. "Marcy calm down you're just in a lust frenzy it'll pass trust me and then we'll have a good day's sleep". Marcy huff at my words saying, "Oh I don't think so hon when I get my legs around you I ain't going to let you go. Finny I'm going to teach you things only someone who loves you can show you". I gulp seeing that her fangs were full extended and her eyes were glowing with so much lust. "Well its not going to happen cause I won't give even but please try to control yourself Marcy I know you can".

Turning in the doorway she went inside allowing me to take a set and relax in the sun. After a few minutes Marceline whistling for my attention sitting up I got an eyeful. Marceline was wearing a pair of short tight leather pants, and a tight piece of leather that hugged her breasts and her upper torso. Her hair was made up into a nice puffy ponytail that covered half her face. She was in nice leather boots that helped guide my eyes from the floor to her the rest of her body. Seeing her holding a few cherries and suck the red away. I could see the metaphor she was trying to tell me. Feeling my penis pulse I shook my head saying, "Marcy you'll need more then a few good outfits to make me want to pin you to our bed".

Picking up a book from the barrel next to me I started to read after a few minutes I looked back up to see she had closed the door once more. Smiling I hoped she would collect herself and get some sleep so we could talk when the moon came up. However another sexy whistle pulled at my attention and I went wide-eyed. She once more stood in the door way in a whole new style. I did a double take to make sure she was really wearing what she was. And yes she was Marcy was wearing and extremely short purple skirt, an open belly tight string shirt and yes she was wearing see through underwear. Her once puffy hair one smooth and held back with a purple ribbon. She was wearing a little makeup too that she using to her benefit. Blowing me loving kisses I felt touched and lustful all at once.

Gulping I said, "Damn that's hot…. Marcy please control yourself I love your teases and I understand you state isn't under your control. But please stop I just need a little time". Sighing she pulled a can from next to the door and threw it at me. Catching it I smiled, as she seemed to withdraw and go off to bed. Looking down at my shorts I saw that I was half hard and sensitive. Calming my breath I leaned back and waited for a moment before going back to reading and drinking down the soda Marcy gave me. Finishing three chapters and the drink I looked at my watch to see it was five o'clock and the sun was slowly drifting down to rest. Nodding my head I sighed hoping that Marcy had calmed down. But as I opened the door to go down to the lower deck I smelt something sweet and nice.

Feeling my muscles tense for a little bit I shrugged it off and just enjoyed the smell that was invading my senses. Slowly opening the door I saw that Marcy wasn't in the room. That was until she hissed from back down the hall seeing her in her full feral state I ran into the room and locked the door. Pushing the small dresser in front of the door I tried to talk her down. But she wasn't listing she only said, "Oh Finn you think I'll give up no way love tonight I'm going to ride my stud and when we're done you're going to love fucking me every chance we get". Hearing her growl with hunger I looked at the window and dashed right through it. Seeing that I escaped she shouted, "I won't have to wait much longer Finny your cock's going to be inside me and you won't stop me". Scrambling onto the deck I looked down and saw I had a full erection and that my heart beat wasn't going down. "Marcy what did you do"? Marceline answered, "I put a little bit on my pheromones into the soda and I know you smelt me when you came downstairs. How did I smell Finn you can tell me all the details when we're in bed. An don't bother try to relax as long as my pheromone are still kicking the boners not going anywhere for a least three hours".

Seeing the sun slowly leave I turned to the doorway for the lower deck to see once more the hungry eyes of my girlfriend. I knew there was no reasoning so my best chance run, hid, then run some more. Once the sun was out I ran past the speeding vampire to the back of the ship. Jumping down into the ships back level I locked the three traps to hear Marcy slamming her fists against the metal frame. But soon I smelt her sweet scent washing through the ships vents. Marcy was on the other side of the room's door and she was trying to reason with me. Marcy, "Finn I know you can smell it… please come out I'll make our love gentle passionate I promise. Just come out please I need you just as you needed me. Please Finn I'm on my ass begging here". Looking out the small window of the door her eyes said it all she really did need me.

Feeling my heart twitch with guilt I said, "Marcy… I… promise it'll be nothing but love". Floating up to the door she nodded gentle and I side the door open. Opening my arms I said, "I'm yours". With that she entered my embrace and kissed me with more tongue then every before. She was savoring every inch of my mouth and I wasn't fight her it felt right to hold her and be hers. Pulling away she started to rub her crotch to mine with pleading eyes to say, "Go to the room and take off everything and sit in the black arm chair". Nodding I saw her rush into the bathroom and I went to the bedroom. Quickly dropping all my cloths I sat in the chair with only my boxers on I wanted to at least tease her little as she did to me. Feeling my penis twitch with anticipation the door opened to reveal Marcy in the sexiest piece of clothing I every saw.

She was wearing a tight plastic bar that wasn't hold or hiding anything. Around her was a fur boa and her smooth hair looked even shiner then before. She was standing in spiked high heels and if that wasn't enough were the panties she wore. They were crotch less thongs that had my member a full length against my boxers. Swaying her hips side to side she stopped in front of me and extended her hand. Feeling her cool touch to my chest Marcy said, "Finn just wait I want to make you go nuts first". With that she spun in small circles washing to fur boa along her curves and back. Grinding the air a few times with her back to me she whispered, "Finn our futures looking up with that nice piece of meat you got for me". Letting the boa fall to the floor Marcy slid onto my lap.

I was about to touch her but she motioned me to remain still. Grinding her crotch to mine I felt my breath hitch then Marcy brought me into a kiss. Feeling her tongue invade my mouth was truly nice I couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction. Pulling away slowly the flipped her tongue across my neck and said, "Finn stay still this will hurt a bit". Feeling her fangs puncture my skin a second later I felt the muscles around that portion of my body twitch from pain. But slowly the pain washed out of my body as Marcy began to rub my shaft through my boxers. Releasing my neck she kissed the spot she bit then slid off my lap. As she crouched in front of me she had pulled down my boxer and I never realized that fact until she was complementing my penis. Marcy, "So big and warm just how I hoped you'd be". Kissing the body of my penis twice she licked a straight line to the head and gave my cock another kiss.

Tilting my cock to one side she blow a cold breath of air onto me then nibbled the side of my shaft. Working herself into stroking my cock I was going insane. Feeling her lips and tongue engulf and work on my head and a little of my shaft she stopped. Before I could question her she put my penis between her ass and started to grind and sway her hips like never before. Holding my head on her shoulder she whispered for me to follow. Standing up I did just that she led me to the bed and said, "Take me". Pushing her onto her back I worked her up the mattress until her head was resting on a pillow. Feeling up her hips and her thighs I couldn't take it anymore. Rubbing my whole length on her wet and dripping love nest she let loose. Grabbing my shaft she shoved me inside her and yelled with joy.

Feeling her cool inside in contrast to my warmth she sank her fangs back into my neck. But the attack was brief she was squirming a little saying, "Don't stop now Finn thrust please". Giving her what she wanted I started to thrust and thrust as if my life was ending. Feeling her wet canal clamp around my penis I groaned at how she held me even as I thrust. Kissing me deeply I could see she loved that I finally was with her and I was happy to see her that way. Hearing her growl with lusting passion I grabbed her hips and slammed into her like a jackhammer. Gripping one of her breasts I licked her neck as she sank her fangs back into mine. Seeing her arching her back she clamped down even harder and she pushed me to my release. Exhaling my pleasure she pushed me onto my back.

Still sensitive she didn't want the ecstasy we were sharing to stop. Clawing my chest she shouted and screamed as she rode out her own orgasm while I was still slightly releasing. Pushing up into a seated position I grabbed and started to feel up her ass, which were so juicy in my touch. Swinging her legs around my back my lips latched onto her breasts and I started to suck them. Switching every so often I bucked my hips up and held Marcy's ass to make her go crazy. She shouted, "FINN DON"T EVER STOP…. Please"! Pulling my head free from her breast to answer her sweetly please I kissed her giving her the answer. Still connected I bucked my hips as I carried us off the bed and into the hall. It was hard because as I walked and gave her a few thrusts she would thrust back. On the ships deck and in the blue moon light I laid down on my back to see her puzzled look.

But I wasn't done thrusting harder I said, "Gods of old please bless my fiancés womb I beg you to let us have our child. I ask you to watch over my family I still have much to work on in character. But I will never leave them because I loved Marceline Abadeer with all my being. Marceline I swear to you my soul and will never hurt you again". Seeing the tears run down her face she leant down and kissed me as I shot another load of seed into her. Pulling away from the kiss Marcy gripped my shoulders and floated us off the ship and into the water. Still kissing in the warm water she nudged me to keep going and just like that I did. I lost track of time but feeling her juices run down my sack after we go back on the ship I wasn't complaining.

With the sun slowly getting up I told Marcy to look over the edge. Raising her head as I had her bent over the ships side I kept thrusting to see her smile. Marcy, "Lets get inside love". Nodding I picked her up from behind holding her thighs as I continued my assault into her. Once down stairs we lost track of time but to our love it was worth every passionate second.

**Smiles; Ah love is there nothing better then such.**

**Jester; I can't say partner still special thanks to everyone following. Hope you comment, like, and all that other good stuff.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Well everyone we have reach the top.**

**Smiles; The end?**

**Jester; Yes my mental deranged friend today Knight of Fang officially has four chapters remaining until it ends.**

**Smiles; Can't wait to see that comments mostly the complaints.**

**Jester; Lets just jump into the reviews. He23t yes Marceline was a virgin she was waiting for the one like the tomb showed her. But she felt no pain because well she has vampire endurance.**

**Smiles; Yup that's right plus I didn't want to change up the flow too much I drop plenty of hints that Marceline masturbates like hell.**

**Jester; You sure did I still can wrap my head around the fact that no one seemed to notice them. Wolfe47 thanks for the likes on Smiles lemons and yeah like we said the story will end in four more chapters sorry. Attackme glad you got through your classes and yes Smiles answered your PM's. Also thanks for the likes. Bunny yes it was touching and don't worry its ok here's your update. Debbie says your lemons were hot Smiles… Smiles says thanks. Ok Smiles roll us in.**

**Smiles; Smile and tell me you don't like where this is going.**

**Marceline's View**

It's been one week since me and Finn started fucking and boy does he have stamina. Well I know it's from all his training and battles but still I like that pay off. Seeing his well toned and delicious ads rise and lower with his breath I could help but nibble his lips. Feeling his cock pulse in response was all I need. Finn and I had been finding different ways to make sure I ended up pregnant. The little speech he made hit a button that I just never wanted him to turn off. Grinding my pelvis a little he groaned saying, "Marcy mercy… we *grunt* give me a day to rest please". Patting his cheek I said, "It's my little Finny exhausted and here I thought a man took my virginity and made me a women". Hearing my remark his hands gave my ass a firm squeeze causing me to moan and yelp in surprise.

Leaning over him his half open eyes told me everything, "Finn I was joking sorry if I went a little too far". Keeping his gaze his hand came around and he poked my belly button. Finn gaze turned into a gentle smile I felt kind of pissed and kind of happy. But still I had to get back at him so I pinched him nipple causing him to yelp in pain. Pulling free from his cock I felt his sperm almost flood down my legs but I made sure none got out. Finn, "Why are you holding yourself like that Mar"? "First off I like the new pet name for bed Finn. Second I don't want to lose the feeling of you seed sloshing around inside me. It feels nice". Blowing him a few kisses I went to use the bathroom. Finding a cup I opened puss and let the sperm flow downward. After five minutes, three cups, and a lot of finger checks I was sure I got every drop. Taking a good bath I got cleaned up and went back to Finn.

Finn was stretching in nothing but his nude glory. Floating behind him a gave his soft cock a good playful stroke saying, "I still can't get over how good you are to me". Pulling me around into a hug his whispered into my ear as I felt his hands massage my girls. Finn, "I'm nothing compared to you Mar you waited for me and your saved from a death that would have been shameful. My life and my soul belong to you for that kindness. But most of all my flesh has two purposes to protect the family I'll help you make. And to please you sexually whenever you ask me". Kissing my neck I smiled as I messed with his hair a little. "Finn you're the best thing in my life and I want you to understand that I won't hold the choices you made before against you. I know you let it go and over the time we've been together you've reformed yourself into a man that no one else can be compared to.

"Finn I happy to bear your child and I am happy that you're the man that will be at my side". Kissing him deeply he picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist I let him feel my ass while we kissed. Running his tongue on the lips I opened my mouth and met his tongue for a while. We weren't fighting for space no it was a slow back and forth tag match for our tongue. Carrying me up onto the ships deck he sat us in the doorway for the decks shadow. Feeling the small breezes that came I nuzzled into his neck and he said, "Mar without you I can't see past the fog that clouds my future. Please never let my slip… please".

**Fionna's View**

I could help but leap with joy seeing Finn and Marceline walk into my mom's Tree house. But seeing them hold hands I smiled and walked up to my little brother. Finn, "Sis I can't begin to apologize for the things I've done. But I hope you're willing to see that I am changing". "Its ok little bro we're family no matter what. And Marceline I hope you can keep him on that path seeing as you to are dating". Hearing a few gasps and seeing the gazes of everyone was not surprising. Marshall, "Wait… Marcy did you and him"? Finn looked away and scratched his stomach to say, "I couldn't stop her hunger". Giggle then bursting into laughter I turned to see my brother blush and Marceline floating with one around his shoulders.

Marceline, "So Marsh… unlike you Fionna kept you in line. Finn on the other hand was open to my advances and man Finn you really can drool". Finn countered saying, "Hey you were teasing me I could help ogling a nice piece of candy". Seeing my brother give a playful grin Natalie, James, and Simon started to laugh as well. Simon, "Who would have thought that one the most serious and fierce man in the current era would turn so kind hearted". Marceline hissed at the commented saying, "Finn's still fierce just don't mess with our family and he won't have to remind anyone". Kissing Marceline on the cheek Finn then wrapped his arm around her waist and kept on smiling.

Hexon, "Marceline Finn I'm happy to see you two in such joy. But as of know you two are in charge of helping aid a new step in healing the world. Finn Brother Blood is using his new power to do something that has people in fear. Tons of people have been taken and sent to various places unknown to undergo something. Thanks to your old friends and Fionna we have been able to help a good number of people escape. But they need to see that you are here to know that you are happy to change and live here in OOO". Nodding Finn said, "Ok I'll go with Fionna and Cake tomorrow to help the people understand". Hexon, "Finn also I'll need you to meet Betty and myself four months from now. There is a certain task only you can do that will help further our hope for peace.

"Fionna also I would like to congratulate you for the upcoming children". Marshall walked up to me and I nodded holding my flat stomach. That was all he need to know hugging me Marshall kept saying how thankful he was. I was thankful as well I was going to be a mother and my brother and sister in law found love. Finn and I finally completed our promise to our mother. _' Mama we found our happiness thank you thank you for everything you've given us we love you'_.

**Third Person's View**

The humans that were now settled in OOO's outer portions of the southeast forests were left in amazement. Finn the Earn of Life was standing in their settlement and he had his mask off. The people couldn't believe how young he was but Finn was happy to see some old faces. The Heavy he fought alongside in his first mission was shouting with joy to see his comrade. Sharing a welcoming handshake Finn began to ask to people if he could help them come to an agreement with the beings of OOO. Some were still on edge thinking it was a trap but Finn summoned his earn and swear to the people that he would standup for their rights if they were every wronged in anyway. But even then people still feared the idea of living so close to the various enemies of old.

Until Finn told his fellow humans of how his sister Fionna married a vampire noble. The people couldn't believe what they heard turning to the older sister Fionna nodded in response. Fionna, "I love my husband yes its turn that in the past we fought them but look were its led us. We fought for our rights but it only opened the door for tyrants to take your homes. Plus it has scarred my brother both emotionally and physically". Finn, "Please everyone I will standby you all and make sure the we can finally have a world of peace. I was given a vision of a happy life after the war. A family… wife and a happy boy… I've found that happiness. And my fiancé the queen of vampires herself she wants what I want. To finally stand in a world where we are not divide by hate and the influence of those who wish to have power.

"I know it'll take time for us to begin to heal but know that I won't rest until we see those peaceful days". Seeing some nod at his words Finn asked if he could help in any way to make the settlement more productive and comfortable. Giving a good list of supplies Finn said he would deliver them in a few days. On returning to the Tree house Cake and Fionna said that they would take care of the supplies. While Finn relaxed and stayed at the house. Finn sat in silence as the mother feline Joanna handed him a cup of ice tea. Seeing Finn deep in though Joanna patted his face. Gaining his attention she said, "Stop worrying we all understand that you've been through enough. I for one am happy to see Fionna having you back in her life. The kids she'll have would have only heard small stories of their uncle. But now they'll be able to see you and talk to you".

Finn, "But for all my life the only family I've had trained to go to war. What else can I use my training for now"? Joanna, "OOO has tons of mysterious dungeons that you could explore. I'm sure Marceline would be happy to go with you from time to time. Take your mind of the past we can't change things that have already been set. All we can do is make our future a little more enjoyable". Nodding at her words Finn and Joanna sat and watched old pre-war movies.

**Finn's View**

After checking and delivering the supplies I stayed around and started to help the people build new homes. I was use to physical labor and as I held up the first layer of the outer walls I was happy to see people wave at me. Smiling back I kept working helping the workers set up the piping for the house and connected it to the special waste disposal unit two yards from the settlement. After three hours of work I was happy at how far the settlement was coming. Walking over to Heavy he smiled saying, "Friend Finn James say's more people will be here in two hours". Nodding he walked me to a small stone archway to take a break and wait. Heavy, "Brother Blood said you died fighting with family. Bit I know it was hard to kill Life itself. But sad to hear the Blood use you like puppet sorry for losing family friend".

Thanking him for his words I said, "All we can do know is help those who need it my friend. I thank you and everyone for trying to start over". Heavy, "Past is past and hearing that beings of OOO signed treaty to prove they're good. James made sure we good with special wand thingy". "I'm sure its for the best Blood would have spies everywhere and we don't want one here causing trouble". In time the portal arch opened and at least fifteen people followed James out of it. Summoning my Earn I said, "Welcome my friends my name is Finn the Earn of Life. Yes I am not dead and I wish to welcome you all to a chance at a fresh start". Seeing a few kids with them I walked up to them and asked them to come forward.

When they did I pulled out a few pieces of cherry flavored candy I had. Taking the candy I smiled and said, "I know it's hard but you'll see that the past shouldn't hold us back". Seeing their expressions ease up I put in two more hours of work then walked to the candy valley. Finding a nice red patch of liquorice I then walked to the castle to find Marceline talking in her throne room. Walking until her little talks were done she smiled as I walked by the Blue demon lord. Marcy, "Hey hot stuff… *sniff* Finn you kind of smell". "Yeah I was helping the people in the settlement I'll go clean up". Marcy, "Ok I'll be done here in a little while". Giving her a kiss on the cheek I wished her luck as I went off to our room. Turning down a few halls I found Marshall floating near a window.

It was still a little awkward after me beating him up and almost killing him and everything. But Marshall stopped me saying, "Look Finn I know things well didn't get off to the best of starts between us". Scratching his head I said, "Marshall look I know you and my sister love each other so I won't hold that against you two. But if you ever hurt my sister I'll hold you in place and let her beat you to dead next time. Still congratulations of having a kid". Walking off I took off my cloths in the bathroom and started up the shower. But first I need to take a piss once finished I turned to see none other then Marcy giving me an evil grin. Grabbing my junk then lip locking with me as I gasped she pulled me into the shower. Sliding the door closed I pushed her into the tilled wall.

Lifting up one of her legs until it was over my shoulder I found out how flexible she was. Rubbing her wet mound I heard her purr saying, "Stop making me wait". With that I slowly entered her Marcy's slick walls twitched and tightened when I got pretty far inside of her. Kissing her every so sweetly I slowly swayed my hips into each thrust. Hearing Marcy moan and purr's grow louder as I stayed at a gentle pace. Marcy, "Stop teasing my pussy Finn she wants you to go harder". Pulling Marcy down I pinned her onto her back and held her legs over my shoulders as I slammed her into the shower wet floors. Hearing our skin smack and her moans growing louder I nibbled and kissed her lower lips. It drove her nuts and after a good amount of time she clamped down sending us both over the edge. Pulling her while she was still sensitive I sat her on my lap and continued to thrust.

Holding her ass I felt her skin melt to my warm touch and her bouncing breast we just too much of a tease to leave them be. Sucking and licking them as she held my face to her chest I felt her clamp too many times to count. But in times I came with such power I actually pushed a little into her womb. Marcy, "Damn Finn you really meant it when you said you wanted a kid. But don't worry I'll have our boy in time for now lets go to the bed for a few more round. And don't worry about our bodies still being wet for how long I'm going to keep you up it won't be a problem". Smiling at her while we were still connected I gave her a few loving thrust and walked to the bed for a night of fun.

**Smiles; Lemon's can be more then just a pleasurable pass time.**

**Jester; Too true my friend too true. Special thanks to everyone following hope to see more like, comments, and all those other wonderful things you readers can do.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Well dear friends, kind readers, and wonderful reviews here we are the final stretch.**

**Smiles; Yup, which means you our readers have to work a little harder to get them updates.**

**Jester; It's true point being that for the last three chapters you our readers need to give us ten reviews for each update.**

**Smiles; Or wait a whole week until we drop the next one.**

**Jester; Lets get right into the reviews. Attackme no problem its always a good idea to help fellow writers and thanks for the likes. Fanficreviewer69 we're very thankful for all your kinds words and expectations here's your update. He23t you have no idea how big of a problem Blood we will. Wolfe47 sorry Wolf I'm a spiritualist and a kind heart being I just write violence. But if you wish to see violence spend a night with Smiles.**

**Smiles; I'll get you drunk and into plenty of bar fights. I even managed to get away from the cops when they tried to arrest me.**

**Jester; Great I won't be surprised when they knock on the door. Bunny yes like all things the end is always painful but look to the positives. We have time to enjoy the stuff before the end Smiles roll us in.**

**Smiles; Burn my shadow away…**

**Finn's View**

I was happy for this year James, Natalie, and Hexon managed to save over three thousand people from Brother Blood and his tyranny. Also I became an uncle yes my dear sister Fionna had twins a boy (named Michael) and a girl (name Amanda). Both were half human half vampire to all surprise but to see them be able to use certain powers insured us all that they were Marshall's kids. Michael on opening his eyes one day after a nap burped up a small fireball. Cake was flipping out cause the fireball almost hit her it was funny to see her tails end still caught on fire a little. Amanda was gifted with invisibility after trying to find her for two hours her giggling always gave her away. But overall Marceline was just happier to see more evidence that the world around us was changing.

Not to mention that it spurred her one for a whole month to try an get pregnant. Marcy said that once she was one week pregnant she would agree to let me have her hand. She nearly made my penis swell from the constant sex. But she made sure that she made up for any pain I felt with love and some nice oil massages to my groin. Along with ruling the various groups in OOO Marcy even started to go dungeon crawling with me from time to time. Just two weeks ago I was telling her of a maze with tons of doors that seemed to be endless. But after finding the mazes key ring in the belly of a slush beast I was able to make my way through. Right now I was lying in Marcy's secret home away from home. She allowed me to use it when I went out on my little trips so long as I told no one where it was.

Getting up I saw that the light was on in the bathroom. Poking inside I saw my sweet heart going up behind her I ran my hand down her back. Earning a nice moan I started to feel up her stomach saying, "Checking to see if you pregnant again love"? Peaking over her shoulder feeling her long hair brush my torso I saw what she was doing. She had a can of shaving cream in one hand and a razor in the other. Seeing her blush as I looked at her crotch I could see her pubic hair. Marcy, "Finn hon do you mind I need to clean up". Reaching down I stare at her with a blank face and started to massage her area. Exhaling sharply she tried to shoo away my hand but before she could escape I started to give her vigina a tongue-lashing. Feeling the small hairs tickled my face as I licked and kissed her pussy more she moaning telling me to do more.

But I stopped stood up and told her to follow me. In nothing but my boxer and Marcy wore nothing at all we walked out onto her porch. Sitting down on the nice outdoor chair I motioned her over and as she floated she was rubbing her area. I pulled her hand away and kissed her deeply saying sorry for making her wait. With her ass facing me she lined me up and engulfed my penis in no time. As she held my knees I help her waist and ass for support and to give her a little added pleasure. Grabbing her shoulders I started to change up her speed and Marcy wasn't please. If not for all the times we've had sex I wouldn't have been able to tell a happy groan to one of her lust filled groans. Changing positions I hand her bent over holding the chairs back.

Seeing her fangs extend I lean my neck in to allow her a drink. Feeling her cold fangs invade me as always I pulled her completely away from the chair and let her handle the last few thrusts. She sometimes hated it when I stood up and just held her as she went to town. Feeling the torrent of ecstasy she was giving us both I gripped her ass and shouted my release. Feeling her juices slip free from her crotch and down my sack I started to nibble her ear. Pulling her fangs away from her feast she said, "Finn fuck me on the kitchen table". Needing to hear not more I was going to walk us back in but Marcy pulled free. Shaking her ass in my face she mouth, 'catch the pussy'. Giving chase she turned invisible and turned off the kitchen lights.

"Marcy you know I can't see you when you invisible nor can I see in the dark'. Marcy, "Come on you don't need your eyes feel around and smell me. Trust me babe when you try sightless sex it'll make you crave seeing me in you head more". "Marcy whenever the memory of us having sex enters my head I get hard. Now you're just begging me to never leave the bedroom". Marcy chuckled, "Well seeing you jerkoff in the bathroom yesterday was a good hint to me. Sorry I wasn't around for the last few days". Feeling her thigh react to my touch I knew right where she was. Slamming myself into her I barely aligned my cock as I felt her clamp down really hard. Marcy, "Shit… Finn wrong hole that my ass… damn pull out we'll use that one after the babies born". Feeling her squeeze me as I felt her tight second hole she grabbed me and gave me a quick blowjob.

Kissing the head of my penis she then shoved me into the right hole. Finding her breast I began to suckle and caress her hips. Marcy, "Finn you never stop pleasing me I love you". "I told you my queen *pant* I am loyal to you as is my soul. Please never stop healing me". Kissing her gently I felt her hands wrap around my back as I let loose another torrent of seed into her womb. Slowly pulled out of her I still had half my member in her to say, "Marcy I'm going straight into you womb". Hearing me say that didn't proper her for me to push as hard as I ever had pushed before. Feeling her squirm in revolt at my attempt she was whimper trying to get the words from in the back of her throat. Marcy, "No Finn it's too much stop I can't handle it so deep please". But I wasn't listening I felt my balls slap her ass as I still trying to push past her final wall of protection.

Marcy wasn't having it she bite into my shoulder trying to make me pull away. But I need to go to her deepest part to finally achieve our greatest dream. "HOLD ON MARCY"! With that her womb dropped in place and my penis head pushed inside. Releasing my shoulder she screamed saying, "Finn I'm cutting your dick off you jerk"! But I wasn't listening my heart was telling me in the end she would be happy even if she de-manned me. Thrusting as best I could I saw Marcy in tears using my hands I wiped them away and massaged her body. Kissing, cupping her breasts, feeling her back and hips I did everything I could to stop her pain. But still the tears followed and I knew I had to end things fast. Grabbing her ass firmly I said, "Forgive the pain I cause you my queen and have a happy life with your baby". With that I released inside of her but I knew I didn't deserve to feel the sexual high.

Once my ejaculations ended I began to pull away hanging my head low at the pain I caused my love. But her legs refused to release their grip. And with a strong push I was on the floor still connected to Marceline. Looking up I saw no anger just a small grin to hear here say, "Finn thank you". Kissing me lightly I was about to ask if she was going to take away my manhood. But with a finger she silenced me and we drifted off to a peaceful rest. When I woke up I found myself on the bed with an ice pack over the boxers I was in before. Taking it away I looked down into my crotch to feel that the rim around the head of my penis was in pain. Placing the ice pack back I sighed in relief after a few moments Marcy came out of the bathroom.

Marcy, "Hey hero before you ask I didn't check yet but also I'm not mad. Finn you really wanted to give me a baby and you didn't care if I did emasculate you. You wanted me to be happy but you didn't have to force things. I love you no matter how long it takes for us to have a kid". Floating until she was sitting on my stomach she added, "Also sorry about your boy my girl really didn't like him getting so into that special kiss. Still I have some lotion that'll help the pain". Kissing my cheek she went onto say, "Still I hope it worked then I could finally break your back on our wedding bed". Chuckling I was hoping she was kidding but from the feral look in her eyes I knew she wasn't joking. And our week as newlyweds was going to hurt.

**Third Person's View**

It's been over two months since the day at Marceline's secret home and Finn was happy. He was an expecting father and was to marry the queen of OOO herself. But before he could he wanted to find out about the Blood Earn. Hexon had told Finn that he was to wield it seeing as the Tomb of Elder predicted he would. And after a good amount of research Betty and Simon were ready to try. It was four hours before his wedding and Finn was getting worried. Finn, "Hexon maybe we should do this after the wedding Marcy will kill me if I hold her up at the alter". Hexon, "Oh hush Betty and Simon are here to and they'll vouch for your lateness. Now Simon are we ready"? Simon in his nice blue tuxedo was Finn's best man James understood that Finn saw more of a father figure in Simon over the years he was at the West guild.

Simon, "I'm using the last of the ingredients now ok Betty is the power flowing right"? Betty, "Yes thanks to the readings I getting from Finn we can tone the Blood Earn to him when needed". Hexon, "Alright Finn summon your Earn and then merge you powers with the Blood Earn". Summoning his Earn Finn let his powers run wild and slowly he walked up to the Blood Earn. As the room inside Hexon's mansion began to shake Simon was going to call Finn back. Betty was worried the reading from the two Earns had shorted out her equipment. With sparks from the equipment and wires around the room hitting everything Hexon was beginning to worry. But the blur of light the two Earns emitted enveloped Finn into a power haze.

**Marceline's View**

I'm going to kill Finn he dared to stand me up at the altar. Fionna, "Marcy Hexon here with everyone". I turned to see my Grandpa's but behind him stood Finn his hair was not the same. He had the same tuxedo that we picked out for the wedding. Black with a nice blue undershirt but his hair still shocked me. Instead of being pure blonde it now had deep blood red highlights. Shaking myself back to reality Finn stopped and bow to me saying, "Sorry we're late my queen I had to truly make myself your knight". With that Finn extended his left arm and with it summoned the Blood red Earn. My eyes went wide as he said, "Will you still marry me"? Bringing him into a hug I nodded and we went onto have our wedding.

As the priestess said our vows and in time our lips meet to seal the bond we would hold from the rest of our lives. In the same area we were using to party I saw Finn talking and laughing with a large bold guy. From the way he talked it must have been Finn's friend that simply called himself Heavy. As we dance to the song of my choice I found out that Finn was a pretty smooth dancer. No wonder he was so light on his feet he kept the secret dancing hobby of his from everyone he knew. _'Finn you don't realize how much you've changed my world'_.

**Black demon Lord's View**

"Heheh so this is the deal you offer me… I get my warriors into the pathetic half of OOO and I bring you the Earn of life… or someone of his blood. Then you let me control OOO and you stay to your own land". Looking into the fire message seeing the middle aged human called Blood smile to say, "Yes if he is still alive I'm sure he's started a family by now. And if he won't come quietly kill him and bring me back his body or the Earn if it leaves his body". Chewing over the idea of making a deal with a human I was sure it was in my best positions to accept. The damned queen did nothing to aid my people. She only took in the weak they are nothing an when I capture the Earn I will use Blood to march into the vampire castle. Then put that little whore in her place.

Smiling at the idea I said, "Fine I agree but you know that the shield they use might adapt to the way I have in mind. Not to mention it will take a long time to get past the damn shield to start off. But my assassins will get in and when they find the target they will do as they see fit. Also be ready to send over some of those Earns of yours when I need them to crush those weak fools that live in that portion of OOO. When we have what you need we will contact you". With our deal struck I ended the message and relaxed in my chair. I would make the vampire family pay yes Hexon and his damned army might be a problem for a good amount of the little fight we will have. But with Blood's Earns to help me he will fold and then I'll kill that bitch's fool of a brother in front of her.

Maybe have my way with that human female they're so fond of and then I'll end her life after all bows to me. "It's good to be evil hhahahaahhahahaaaa".

**Smiles; Man I want to kill this guy.**

**Jester; Relax special thanks to everyone following, commenting, and planning on commenting. Remember ten reviews gets you an early update if not you have to wait until next week Saturday for the next chapter.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; We're here!**

**Jester; Yes hello once more to you all our great readers and reviews. To tell the truth Smiles I was hoping we would get the last three reviews needed to post earlier.**

**Smiles; You can hope all you want doesn't mean it'll come true.**

**Jester; Well at least we can give them the update for this week and see if it ignites them to push forward. Wolfe47 Smiles Wolf's question if he should hang out with you. And yes that's what should happen to Bother Blood at this point. He23t glad to hear you have high hopes for the finale and don't worry it will be big. DraxAQN don't worry it'll be something trust us. Fanficreviewer69 your wait is at an end here's the update. Attackme you sound like Smiles when he tried to sit through a romantic movie.**

**Smiles; Those movies put me to sleep I need action and blood.**

**Jester; Right… Cwils damn you must get good cellphone reception a six one in height still we'll tell Finn about your comment. Bunny don't worry we have plans for them in the finale. Smiles take us away.**

**Smiles; I hit him but let me run over him a few more times just to be sure.**

**Third Person's view**

It's yet another peaceful year in the land of OOO. Finn king of OOO alongside his queen Marceline, everyone knows Finn is only a king in title. He didn't want to be seen in a position of power even though Marceline often asks for his opinion. Finn and Marceline were happy their five-year-old son Jason Khan Abadeer would turn six years old in five days. Finn had given his son and early birthday gift, which was passed down through his family. None other then the Gold battle sword Jason or Jas as his cousins called him often loved to run around a play. Finn never stopped his son from exploring even as a kid mainly cause Finn left Marceline to take the tough parent role. Jason loved his family and Finn was happy to let everyone meet his son.

While Marceline was still pregnant Finn took her back to the island of sun warriors. They were happy to welcome back the married couple and to see their family and friends. Marceline told Finn she wanted to stay on the island to deliver the baby and Finn never protested. Once Jason was born Finn felt as if he had finally gave up his old life and entered a new one. Today like always Finn and Marceline were asleep in their room and the same was for Fionna and Marshall. The two couples had chosen to live in two separate sections of the castle. Finn and Marceline got the west side, which was closer to the garden. While Marshall and Fionna got the east side located by the treasure room.

However today three youths were walking the halls two were holding remote controls. Inside the library Michael, Amanda, and Jason were looking at two portable TV screens. They were controlling remote control cars and had special water balloon launchers attached to them. Inside said water balloons sticky lemonade mixed with cold cherry gum. If they got caught their parents would kill them. That's why the kids planed ahead of time with an escape tunnel. The kids trained the balloons on their female parents Jason often disliked how his mom would punish him and Amanda felt the same about her mom. Michael was ok with watching often he would get blamed just for doing that nothing whatsoever. With the balloons in position the kids opened fire.

Hearing the castle light up with two simultaneous screams then roars of anger the kids pushed aside the bookshelf and fled. Marceline was angry and looking out a hallway window to see her fleeing son. Marceline, "JASON! When you get home you're grounded for LIFE"! Fionna was down the other hallway and shouted as well, "YOU THREE WILL NOT SEE PUBERTY WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU"! Looking across the hall at one another the two women sighed and went off to their husbands. Marshall burst into laughter, which prompted Fionna to slap the crap out of him. Finn of seeing his wife sighed saying, "They should knew better but you know their getting back at you for taking away their game system". Marceline glare at Finn who pushed the sheets of his body exposing his half nude form.

Walking over to his wife he help her get the sweet liquid candy out of her hair. Even giving her a shoulder rub trying to talk her out of punishing Jas. Marceline knew Finn had a soft stop for kids always did. But she shooed away his hands, "Finn Jas is going to have to learn life has consequences you can't baby him forever". Finn pulled her head to his chest saying, "I know but is it wrong to love something and know that you can't help being happy". Marceline, "Finn your morning wood is touching the back of my head". Finn moved to go to the bathroom but Marceline grabbed him by the jewels stopping him cold. Marceline, "You want me to forgive him you got to prove to me him can be mature if not… you don't get to have sex for a whole month".

Finn, "This seems more of a punishment for you then me. Mainly cause I don't crave sex that often only you do so I don't see how you're winning this". Marceline hiss and morphed her face in a threating manor but it didn't faze Finn. Smiling innocently Finn cupped both of her cheek and gave his wife a kiss filled with nice tongue-lashings. Pulling her close he started to feel her firm ass and waist. Marceline moaned into the embrace and ever grinded her hips a little. But as soon as it started Finn quickly pulled away an locked himself into the bathroom. Marceline began to threaten him but before she could bust down the door. Finn flung it open and pulled her inside off balance and off guard. Finn had started the shower and pressed Marceline's body to the cool wet wall.

Using one hand to keep her hands restrained, his legs to keep her locked standing, and lastly using his other hand Finn went to town. Finn nibbled Marceline's ear's saying seductively, "Come on Marcy you know he won't stay younger forever… *Marceline moans* Just give him one week of grounding ok". Marceline, "Fine… now stop teasing me *grunt*". Having her stay in the exposed position Finn let his member work its way into her wet sex. Giving a few test thrusts Finn used his still wet fingers to lube another of her entrances. Before Marceline could voice her opinion Finn was already balls deep. Releasing her hands Finn then wrapped both his arms around her waist keeping her from fight him off.

Finn knew how his wife felt about anal when they first went a few days with doing nothing but anal. It was her weakness and from the pleasure filled pleases she was making Finn knew that Jas was going to only get one week of punishment. Marceline, "Fuck *moan* please hon I love and I agreed so *whimper*". Finn lightly kissed her neck and started to find his rhythm thrusting at the right speed. Finn had Marceline bent over as he held her arms back. Seeing her body glisten and water kick off her ass as the loud smacking of flesh on flesh lust filled the room. Marceline was in heaven letting her tongue hangout and praising her husband. Marceline, "Finn I love you soo much… when you find Jas *moan* tell him another prank and I'll lock him in his room until he turned fifty". Letting Marceline use her hands to support her still bent over form Finn started to grab and grope her ass.

In once final load smack Finn released his seed into her butt and let himself get soft as he kept her in place. With his soft member slipping out Marceline ass seeing his seed flow free from her open entrance. Marceline, "Finn… give me a kiss I… and clean me I need to relax". Smiling Finn gave his wife I deep kiss and used a rag to massage her breast and arms as Finn held her on his lap. Marceline, "You can't keep babying him Finn he needs to grow up". Finn smiled gently and lent his head to her shoulder as he started to wash her back. Finn, "I know but we need to let him see a little fun you never know when life will change. I just want to see him have a better chance then I did". Touching her husband's hand deep down Marceline agreed she learned all the rules and regulations for being a ruler when she was still nine.

But Finn had everyone agree that to prevent the kids from fighting for the title of ruler they would have to be over twenty and married. Finn, "Marcy let him and the others have their fun for now. But I hope Fionna doesn't hurt Michael and Amanda too bad". Marceline, "Finn we just had sex stop feeling up my ass". Finn, "What can't I guy show his wife a little more love"? Marceline grabbed his semi hard penis to say, "Stop or I squeeze harder". But Finn smirked and started to thrust into her grip. Marceline, "You a hopeless sex addict". Finn pulled her into a kiss saying, "But I'm addict to a nice piece of pale blue candy". Smirking Marceline let Finn grind his semi hard cock on her ass then they went off to do what they planed for the day. But before she could leave the shower Finn thrust his slightly harder penis into Marceline's pussy earning twenty more minutes of fun.

**Finn's View**

It wasn't hard to find the kids cause they were hiding in my secret base. It was and old fallout shelter that I found wandering around one day. Pushing the small bush to the side I slide down the ladder and slide the metal door to the side. Inside I found the three little rascals hiding behind my couch. "Alright you three come out I see your feet". Sitting on the couch they came out looking scared. Jas, "Are they mad"? "Yes they are but I managed to get your mom to only ground you for one week Jas. Michael and Amanda I haven't seen my sister that mad in a while… so I don't know what she has in mind for you two". Amanda, "She's probably going to yell and take away our games again". Michael, "Uncle Finn you different form our parents you're way cooler. My dad's lazy and both my mom and aunt Marceline are so strict".

Jas, "Yeah dad why don't they act like you"? "*Sigh* I wasn't always like this kids believe it or not I was a warrior. I was trained to be awake at four or five in the morning them lead my special team into training routines for hours and hours. Then well something horrible came to light in my life and your mom, aunt, uncle, and all our family friends found away to save me. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be who I am today I would be way stricter them even them. I want you three to remember fun is fun just don't piss people off and go to far ok. We're all family and we love you just take it easy ok". Nodding I told them to go plan near their grandma's while I took a trip to the Hill city. A few demons and wolves had managed to convince a few humans to settle together as a sign of good faith.

From time to time I would stop by cause Heavy had moved there saying 'he want to let go of the past'. I understood his words and so from time to time we would talk and drink back a few beers. It was a nice hour walked to the city unlike the other new cities in OOO this one didn't have a lot of residents. So the homes didn't go over three stories and for most they were happy about it. Finding Heavy at the bar he owned we sat by the back and started to talk. Heavy, "So how are kids"? He still kept his deep accent saying 'it showed character'. "They got into trouble again they pissed off their mothers with another prank Fionna had to cut her hair. Marshall got a swollen cheek cause he wouldn't stop laughing at her. And I managed to convince my wife to only punish Jas for one week". Heavy, "Good to hear family is still strong Finn I've been getting bad feeling for a few months. Something big might happen".

Nodding at him I said, "I know my mother in law has been saying the same thing all we can do is stay ready". Nodding at his words we sat back and drank a few beers. I wanted to hear how Heavy's month had been going.

**Third Person's View**

In the shadows of the noon light several groups of figures stood to the borders assigned to them. Figure one, "My lord we are in position and the targets are in place should we engage"? Sitting on his decorative throne the lips of the Black demon spread to say, "Engage… NOW"! With that the black demons roared their battle cries and stormed into a full attack. Finn heard the screams and small bolts of magic hitting off buildings. Heavy shouted for people to take cover or arm themselves. Heavy quickly made a short trip into his office and came out with his Gatling gun nicknamed Sasha. As Black demon warriors stormed into the bar Heavy shouted, "Cry for me"! Finn snapped both his wrists and on feeling the leather handles of both blades he made instinct take control of him.

Finn felt the swift kill of his blades meeting flesh as three demons were instantly beheaded. Shouting as one Finn and Heavy charged into the battle that was ongoing in the streets. Over at Vampire city the city guards were holding the demons at the cities limits. But the demons were forced back as Fionna and Marshall joined into the small battle. Fionna began to throw large boulders at any demon trying to stay in cover. While Marshall morphed into a giant bat only to go on a rampage backhanding or clawing any demon that wanted to test their luck. Marceline head of guards and several other knights were standing inside the throne room with her. From the messages she was receiving only the vampire city and Hill city were the main targets of the Black demons attack.

Finn and Heavy were helping the knights push back the demons at a great pace. Once out of the city several witches began to summon winged monsters to end and kill the fleeing attackers. Finn and Heavy began the clean up as did Fionna and the vampire city guards. But one demon of Heavy's discovery was still alive and laughing. Heavy, "What's fun dead one I'll kill you for trying to hurt good people". Black demon, "You fools were so easy to trick by now our target has already been achieved hope you like what we've done King Finn". Finn instantly called his sister asking if everyone was ok. Fionna, "Yeah Marceline and everyone here are ok they didn't make it past the cities wall. Have you heard from the kids they haven't come back yet…? Finn… FINN"!

Finn went into a made dash grabbing Heavy and telling him to drive to Joanna's house. Once they arrived the found daze Simon being added by Joanna. Finn, "Where are the kids"? Simon, "Michael and Amanda are fine but Finn they took Jason". Tightening his grip until his knuckles turned white Finn and Heavy went straight to the back to the castle. Marshall meeting Finn outside asking if the kids were ok. Finn, "Did you capture one alive"? Marshall nodded but before he could question Finn he pulled Marshall down into the interrogation rooms. There they found the head knight inside talking to the slightly wounded Black demon. Marshall, "Leave and don't tell our wives anything yet". Hearing the tone in her lord's voice the knight nodded as she left Finn lost it.

Grabbing the demon and bashing his head into table then the wall. Finn, "You've got two options tell me where my son is or I make your life a hell that will never end". The demon was going to call his bluff but Finn answer by cutting off his hand and shooting his leg several times. Before the demon could scream Finn stabbed the demon is the elbow of the same arm. Finn, "I will cut off ever limb joint by joint now… WHERE IS MY SON"! Demon, "The Black demon lord has him". Finn then quickly cut off both the demons legs and left him to scream. Finn turned to Marshall asking him to stall while he got ready. Marshall, "Finn come back in one piece ok". Finn, "Jason will I don't know about myself". Finn once more told Heavy to drive and went into his base for what he needed. Pulling out a sledgehammer he broke away a section of wall to reveal a hidden room. Inside was his Khan armor and his weapons he then began to talk to himself. Finn, "One last time I walk down this path for my family".

Dawning his armor Finn summoned Hexon and asked a favor even Hexon couldn't believe. Hexon, "Why are you going to war against the Black demon lord"? Finn, "Cause he took your grandson". Hexon eyes flashed with fire shouting and cursing in the old language neither Finn nor Heavy knew. Hexon, "Finn kill him and burn that fortress of his to the ground". Finn, "I plan to now do I have that favor"? Hexon nodded and motioned Finn to follow Finn turned and said his goodbyes to his old friend. Heavy brought Finn into a bear hug telling him they would meet again someday. Fionna had her husband in a chokehold she couldn't believe he let Finn go off and fight once more. Marceline, "Has anyone got in contact with my grandfather yet"?

Joanna and the kids had walked into the throne room Cake not far behind them. Joanna, "Betty said Simon went to meet up with Hexon in the Night-O-Sphere. But on my way here I met up with Heavy he said Finn and Hexon went through a portal somewhere". Marshall was wheezing for breath as his kids came up crying that there cousin was taken. Marshall, "Ok Finn went to kill the Black demon lord but I still don't get why they needed Jason"? Joanna, "Something tells me the Black lord isn't working on his own. Marceline how fast can you gat a battalion to storm that fortress". Marceline didn't answer she simply said, "Shadow league"! With that several vampires dressed in brown and black leather armor appeared in the throne room. Marceline had establish the Shadow league as her secret fighting force and now she gave them permission to carry out their highest orders. With their orders the vampires left the protective dome and went to kill those who were threating their home. And to capture Finn before he went berserk or worse.

**Hexon's View**

Finn's anger wasn't like before his anger was far more channeled. Watching him march my undead skeleton steel army to the fortress Finn summoned both his Earns. Seeing his power focus into both blades was nothing short of awe striking. Simon stood next to me as Finn sent two swift slashes along the fortress large gates. Thanks to the undead archers, cannons, and small bolts of magic the demons of the upper walls could not retaliate. Simon watched as after several short seconds Finn made the wall crumble into pieces of cleanly cut steel. Finn shouted for the army behind him to charge and so they did. Simon, "Finn isn't like before he's". "Focused yes his son is what he's soul needed to keep him strong. And using that strength that his son has given him he will not return into what he was".

Following behind the third wave Simon was armored with a handgun while I merely smiled and walked with my cane. "Relax my friend we are in no danger my powers are protecting us come lets fine our boy". Walking along the halls we saw demons being hacked, shot, or just ripped apart by the undead army. One skeleton grad hold of one Black demons lower and upper jaw and began to pull in either direction. I saw Simon turn away as the demon squealed in pain from its painful death. After a few minutes of walking we found Finn and the Black demon lord. Finn had a large gash going along his back, an arrow almost right in his knee, then a piece of a spear going through his hip. Finn was holding an armless demon lord who was bleeding from the face and leg.

Finn, "WHERE… TELL ME… TELL ME NOW"! Punching the demon square in the stomach Finn then kneed the lord in his jewels and threw him into his throne. Falling to the granite floor in pain Finn put his boot on the demons shoulder then cut off his other hand. The Black lord howled in pain and snickered, "Human do you really want to know… *snicker* he said he was your teacher". Finn stabbed the Black lord through the skull and left him to die moment of silence fell onto us before Finn turned to us. Pulling up his mask to show his face with a stone look he said, "Blood".

**Jason's View**

I didn't know where I was I was blindfolded and every time I struggle I got a swift smack. One of the people holding me said, "Stop or the next one will be a fist and not an open hand". In time they stopped and pulled down the blindfold looking around I was in an office room. It was carpeted, nice furniture, and a desk. Soon the desk chair turned and a man walked around to me. On my knees the man lifted my head and I saw his old white skin, his yellow eyes, and sinister smile. Man, "I'm sure your father hasn't told you much of me but Jason it's good to met you. You can consider me your long lost grandfather Blood".

**Smiles; That's a cliffhanger.**

**Jester; Too true my friend too true special thanks to everyone following, commenting, or planning to comment. Remember we need ten reviews to post the next chapter.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Shit… looks like I got to eat my words.**

**Jester; Don't worry partner it's ok lets just give our good readers what they asked for.**

**Smiles; Ok lets go right on with some reviews.**

**Jester; He23t the wait is over here's the update. Wolfe47 Smiles that's the same reaction you got from me when you first pitched the concept.**

**Smiles; Yup except you wanted to grab an RPG not a machinegun.**

**Jester; Fanficreviewer69 glad to hear that you like this story but remember after this is one more chapter… sorry. DraxAQN yes pretty much he was having an on and off life style as an adventurer to be with his family. Attackme thanks for the complement… Smiles what are you doing?**

**Smiles; Just keep updating I have my own announcement to make.**

**Jester; Ok Debbie yes it sure did. THE TROLL I pretty sure Finn enjoyed killing Black demon lord so yes his revenge was sweet. THE TROLL2 I don't get what you just said but I'm pretty sure it's a reference. Stan that pretty much summed up the ending of the last chapter. SKY not to worry we got plenty more action. Bunny I know how messed up it seems but we're sure this chapter will satisfy a lot of things left open.**

**Smiles; WAIT… I have to tell the readers something important.**

**Jester; What is it?**

**Smiles; I wrote a lemony harem AT fanfic go to our profile and read the newest story under our belts called Love is Business. NOW aim for the nuts cause she took his pride long ago.**

**Brother Blood's View**

I couldn't believe it sitting on my offices couch was the son of two beings I never thought would find love with one another. Smiling I walking from my chair and sat on the couch across from Jason. "Relax for now you won't be harmed so long as you behave. I know this is strange but yes I taught your father I taught him a life that I hoped he would keep to. But apparently your mothers love was strong enough to free him from my control". Jason's eyes kept falling on the sword on the table between us picking it up I saw a hint of his father in his dark blue eyes. "The Gold sword your father used this very sword to kill a good number of our enemies. He even killed a giant with one clean cut. Now Jason I know your wondering why you're here and to put it simply I need your blood to make my master plan complete.

"Your blood is that of Finn's meaning it's just what I need to open the Door. You see Jason there are two Doors in our world… one opens to a void in our world that allows us to obtain power beyond our wildest dreams. I have yet to find the other Door but once I control all I will. And I'll have you and your father to thank for making my journey to power so enjoyable". Signaling my guards they pulled Jason to his feet and I placed the sword back in the sheath on his back. Motioning them to follow we walked through a hidden passage and in time we came to the Door. Held upside down from the rooms ceiling were the other Earns. Their eyes locked on me as I saw the pods they were in syphon off their Earn energy. Rebecca, "Blood I'm going to enjoy wiping that smile off your face".

Chuckling I said, "Don't worry Rebecca soon you won't be able to pose a threat to me after all thanks to this young lad. I will be able to create an army of doll Earns with power like all of yours and under my control. By now the Black demons will have the remaining portion of OOO at its knees. Also that means Finn would be dead along with the vampire queen". Hearing Jason's protest caught everyone's attention, "Jason the simple fact is your father and mother were never meant to be I want your father to kill your mother. But she used something to free him from my control. With that he was useless to my plans so now the task of carrying out my plans fall to you. Jason son of Finn Khan and the vampire queen Marceline be proud for you will lead this world to my feet". Seeing him struggle one of my guards kneed his stomach causing the boy to fall to his feet.

Hearing him murmur something I got closer and told him to say it again. Jason, "My dad is going to kick your ass". Smiling I looked at him and grabbed him by the throat, "We will see".

**Third Person's View**

Finn turned to Hexon his face heavy with anger and his blood was beyond the boiling point. Finn, "Hexon make sure Marceline and them don't leave OOO". Finn walked over to Simon whispered something to him. Hexon opened two portals but before they parted Hexon said, "Finn I want you both to come back she needs you both". Finn answered, "I know you don't want to hear this but help her if I can only save one of us". Hexon didn't wait for an answer he let Finn and Simon go so he could meet up with the rest of his family. On the other side of the portal Hexon saw his great grandchildren they had small bruises but overall were ok. Michael had a cut lip while Amanda was holding an ice pack to her arm.

Hugging the children Hexon told the maid to call his family to the room. Marceline and Fionna struck the door hard staring right at Hexon. Fionna, "Where did he go"? Hexon, "To face his past". Marceline, "Why didn't you find Jason with the Black demons"? Hexon, "No the Black demons were used just like Finn was and this same person wants Finn. And before you ask no I will not help you get to AAA". Fionna lifted Hexon off the ground with her Earn shouting, "WHY"! Hexon's face remained the same calm and cool elderly man, "Because he knows that if you go you'll get to many hurt he knows where and what to do. Simon is there with him it'll be ok Natalie and James are already at the location they're heading. Believe in him and he will prevail".

Marceline collapsed into tears her son and husband had to face a threat that even Finn didn't want to see ever again. Fionna and Marshall were doing their best to calm Marceline hyper state of tears. While Hexon looked at Betty and Joanna he didn't know where Cake was but it was for the best he knew that much. Hexon, _'Finn just don't leave us they need you more then you know'_. Inside the borders of AAA Finn and Simon were walking through the snow-paved streets of the southeast village. Simon was leading Finn to the meeting point they had set with James and Natalie. Finn was shocked that no one seemed to notice him more then that they were avoiding him altogether. Simon, "Blood has them completely in fear Finn you must help". Finn didn't say anything he was focused on the small plan he had in his head and with James help he was going to get everything done.

After twenty minutes Finn and Simon were inside a small hut but in time they were underground sitting in a rail cart. Pulling the leaver the cart sprung to life and sent them off to the safe point to meet the others. Finn fell asleep and in time Simon woke him up getting out of the car Finn and Simon followed a small path to exit the tunnel. Pushing a wooden door to the side Finn and Simon were taken to the ground until two familiar voices waved off the aggressors. Looking around James and Natalie sat with twenty other men and women all from different places and groups. A few were from the Court of Priests and another were from the Republic and the Order. James, "Finn why do you want to get into the central guild"? Finn hadn't seen Natalie or James in some time mainly cause they want to help the resistance on AAA as best they could.

Finn, "I got married… to the vampire queen and Blood tried to have me killed". Seeing the looks of surprise work its way around the room Finn went on to say, "He took my son and I'm going to take him back but I don't know if I'll be able to walk back out. That's why when I press the signal you come in an get him out". Natalie, "Finn Bloods followers are devoted to him they know his plan and still follow him. How will you get past them… Finn"? Finn, "The same way I got past all the others that stood in my way… I going to be the Killer caged once again". Needing no further knowledge Finn said his goodbyes to his old friends and walked down the road they told him too. Finn walked for a good amount of time but stopped when he came to a mansion. Walking inside he wanted to take a nap before he went to complete his goal.

Finding a nice room Finn's power focused like never before and opened a vision inside his mind. He was still standing inside the room nicer then anything else and he saw a younger version of his son laughing next to him. Finn immediately remembered what this vision was for and in time the person he need to warn walked through the door. Younger Jason, "Mommy"!

**Fionna's View**

I was hugging Marceline as the full moon began to rise she was still trembling with pain. Marshall had taken the kids with Joanna to have pie at Tree Trunks. Cake was still helping sort out the damage around Hill city and some of the damage at the Tree house. But overall Marceline and I feared that Finn would be lost to us once again. Marceline, "Why can't we have him… *sob* why can't Glob let Finn be in our lives Fio"? "Believe in him Marcy Finn and Jason will come back. Just send him your love and I'm sure he'll come home with Jason in his arms". Sniffling she pushed her head back into the pillow and resumed what she was doing before. All I could do was ask the same question she wanted to know. _'Why does Finn have to be the Hero'_?

**Finn's View**

It took me five hours to walk right into the main courtyard of the Central guild. The looks that everyone gave me while I still had my mask off wasn't that surprising. "Well I'll say this now walk away and I won't kill you. Get in my walk and I'll show you why you don't take a mans child". The scribes and a few others fled but a good number of soldiers and priests stood their ground. Smiling I slipped on my mask saying, "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides". With that a roar of shouts signaled my attackers to charge at me or open fire at where I would be. Paying little attention to the ones shooting at me I began to slash and dismember anyone who wanted to fight me. Spinning both blades to my sides I gutted three soldiers in one swing then cut off another guys arm while he was bringing down his sword.

With the priests trying to flank they gave the other guys room to shoot at me. But thanks to Hexon I had a protective charm to stop some bullets from hitting vital areas. Changing both my sword into their gun forms Life took its silver long barrel handgun shape. While Demon took its black red long barrel form similar to Life. With both guns in hands I started to fire back which caught them off guard. Seeing my bullets rippled through their flesh and their blood pool around their dying bodies. I said, "If only you listened you might have lived to see a new tomorrow". With them all dead I walked deeper into the guild only to find the weapon rooms doors locked from the inside. Transforming both guns into their Gatling gun forms I charged and unleashed their beams on the old door. With smoke and sparking metal filling the room I walked through the hole to see several dozen soldiers and priests standing in the armory.

Slowly the Elder priest walked to the front smiling he said, "Finn its good to see your alive and well… what has kept you from coming home"? Lifting my mask I looked around the room the faces of everyone their shouted at me wanting to kill me. "I stayed away because I wanted to be with my family… my sister and her husband, as well as their kids. But mostly I love my wife and my son… you have two options either give me back my son or I'll show you no mercy as I did all the Fangs of my past". Elder priest, "Finn we don't need to do this just stand down and we can talk this out". Shaking my head I answered, "No we cannot simply because I don't trust you". Sighing the old priest began to walk away and headed for a side door. Once he was through it I said, "You all have a choice stand in my way or move aside. But let me remind you that none of you stand a chance against me".

Sliding my mask back over my face I summoned both my swords again and began to count out loud. Taking a breath several shouts echoed through the room and I rushed forward. Faster then they could believe I sent two priests flying to the back of the room. As they landed they had large gashes going along their torsos and were bleeding heavily. Spinning in the air I avoided a dart whip from one priest and cut off the arm of another priest as I landed. Spinning low to the ground I impaled a soldier with Demon and switched Life to its gun form and released a whole clip at the soldiers on the catwalk of the armory. As they started to shoot back I used the impaled body as a shield and catapulted myself into the air. Landing on the catwalks rail I stayed crouch and beheaded three priests as they tried to fight me.

One soldier tackled me back to the ground below but I managed to switch places with her. Landing on top of her I shot her in the stomach rolling away three soldiers continued to fire at me allowing the others to press me back with attempted sword swings. Unleashing a shockwave of crimson energy I startled the people trying to attack me I switched Demon to its gun form and shouted, "THE PATH OF THE RIGHTEOUS MAN IS BESET ON ALL SIDES"!

**Third Person's View**

The Elder priest was standing at in the dinning room as he heard the shouts and cries coming from the armory. Beside him were his three most trusted priests and he knew they wouldn't let him down. Elder, "Finn has betrayed us and gone crazy kill him and end his suffering… let him rest and finally feel peace". The three nodded and walked to the small hallway the connected the dinning room to the armory. But upon pushing the door they took a few steps to see Finn standing at the other end of the hall. The hall was wide enough for only two people to walk on either side. Finn was bleeding his mask was dented from a few bullets hitting it, his arm had a deep cut, and his knee was fractured. But Finn pushed the pain out and said simply, "Walk away I just want my son back but if you get in my way I'll kill you with no mercy". One of the three priests looked at Finn with surprise and didn't know what to say. But his two companions did want to listen the female pulled a pair of throwing knives. While the other pulled a club and gave a few practice swings with it.

Finn summoned both his Earns and said, "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides". The third priest heard the words but his allies charged and so did Finn. While the third priest stayed where he was standing Finn entered combat with the other two. Blocking the clubs attempt to hit his side Finn kicked the woman as she tried to stab his leg. Rolling low Finn got a boot to the face by the woman then he stabbed her in the arm. As the woman held her arm the guy tackled Finn and held Finn's arm back. The woman rolled over her ally and trained her knife for Finn's neck. Using his leg Finn kick the guy into the path of the knife as the blade got stuck in his shoulder blade it gave Finn the chance he need. Slashing the woman's thigh he then head butted the guy. With the two separate Finn began to exchange attacks with the club wielder. But as the woman charged Finn turned, as the club guy was about to bring down his club.

As the woman stopped her face was inches from the club as her friend saw that is was her. But Finn wasn't stopping her stabbed her through the stomach and as the club wielder shouted his outrage. Finn made him bite the bullet, with his gun inside the club guy's mouth Finn opened fire. With the hall way smeared with blood Finn walked to the last priest who simple stood to the side. The priest didn't see an insane guy he saw a guy who just want to be with his child. With Finn standing face to face with the Elder priest he said, "You have a choice old man tempt your faith and fight me or let my son go and we end this all where it is". Elder, "Sorry boy but the idea of having humanity shine as bright as the sun is too tempting. The people you killed here today all are just like you pawns or sheep and we are the ones to lead then. Even if they don't know why". The priest that Finn left in the hall heard the Elders words and felt sick.

The priests mind was race he was fighting for leaders that only cared for power while people like the Earn of life just wanted to have his family. The Elder priest push aside most of his robes and unsheathed a curved crest sword. Seeing the crescent moon shaped sword Finn wasn't bothered he held his stance. Both his Earns in his hand he said, "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides". With that Finn and the Elders met blade-to-blade as sparks and echoes of the clashing metal erupted through the room. But they stopped after a few swings the two swordsmen were testing the other skills. Finn had the speed but the Elder had the knowledge of advances techniques.

Elder, "Come Finn let's see if youth can best age". With that the two went into a full battle each exchanging counters and dodging the others swing. Sliding low Finn tried to take the Elders leg but was met by a half swing to a jab to the neck. Finn followed up with a kick to the side and a thrust of his own. Only the Elder countered and punched Finn off his feet and onto his ass. Rolling into a low crouch Finn spun and tried to sweep the Elders feet. But the Elder back flipped and his sword skimmed Finn's mask. Pushing on the Elders came right at Finn swinging in three arching slashes all trying to take a shoulder. Evading the attacks Finn spun one blade over his head distracting the Elder as he thrust forward with the other. The Elder stopped the thrust only to be hit with the flat side of Finn's other sword.

Wobbling away the Elder spun over Finn and kicked his shoulder causing Finn to crash into one of the room's tables. Not letting it stop him Finn pressed forward rolling under a mid swing Finn stopped the Elders backhand to shove the pommel of Demon into the Elders hip. Stumbling to the side Finn swung and slashed at the Elder who showed pain but wasn't slowing down. Stopping Finn's short of a swing the Elder landed a powerful right onto Finn's face. Causing Finn to glide off his feet and landing square on a table. Finn's mask rolled free and the Elder tried to take Finn's head. But Finn reversed the attack slashing the Elders shoulder and kicked him away. Rolling to his feet the Elders slashed Finn's exposed Face cutting a jagged scar across his right eye. Finn felt the cold metal and warm burn of his blood but wasn't going to stop. Stopping the Elders overhand slash Finn slashed the Elders knee to then kicked him off balance.

Pulling the Elder forward Finn bashed his face into the table but allowed the Elders to slash deep into his chest armor. Drawing blood the Elder tried several more swings one connected with Finn's weak knee and he felt the bone give. Fall on the knee Finn stopped the next few attacks with his Earns in their gun forms. Shooting at various angles and seeing slashes from various angles the battle was going on and on. Head butting the Elder Finn shot into his wounded shoulder and both were now on one knee staring each other down. Elder, "To the end Finn"? Finn nodded blood dripping from his face, mouth, and various wounds. In an instant both sprinted into a full charge and slashed into different arches. As the stopped Finn had a new wound going along his upper chest down to his hip. Turning the Elder was dead the two slashes to his stomach and sternum proved too much for him to handle.

Collecting his mask Finn and stumble onward to find his son. He wasn't going to stop the face of his son was driving him to move forward. _'I'll save him Marcy I won't fail you… I can put you through that pain'_.

**Jason's View**

Blood was laughing after he got my blood he used it on the door and several teal colored faceless dolls walked from inside. Each held an automatic weapon and each followed what he said. Blood turned seeing the door to the room open but my eyes went wide there stood my dad bleeding, wound, and breathing really heavy. Blood, "Sorry Finn but you are of no use to me anymore… Dolls OPEN FIRE"! "NO"! Seeing the flashes and the bullets rippling through his armor and body I couldn't hear my own screaming I just wanted them to stop. Blood smiled as my dad began to sway to the side but he stood still shouting, " THE PATH OF THE RIGHTEOUS MAN IS BESET ON ALL SIDES"! As the bullet continued to hit him my dad charged he wasn't stopping slashing a few dolls out of his way he tackled Blood and slammed him into the door. Using a surge of energy my dad fired his odd two-handed Gatling guns right into the door.

Blood shouted his protest but a hot flash echoed through the room and I was blinded for a moment. I couldn't see but I felt someone talking to me. In time my eyes adjusted and there stood my dad breathing heavily and untying me. Dad, "It's ok son… *spits up some blood*… when we get home auntie Cake will…" Coughing up more blood a strong left caused my dad to fall to the floor. Looking up Blood was there his face charred with burns. Blood, "Out of my way child". Throwing me to the floor he moved to my dad and started to punch him in the face after taking off his mask. Blood, "All you had to do was obey but you let that whore free you…. Why…. WHY COULDN'T YOU OBEY"! Seeing blood fly into the air I felt angry with my hands free I pulled my sword and charged.

Feeling the sword enter into something tough I opened my eyes and pulled back. Blood turned to me blood dripping from his mouth but I shouted, "STOP HURTING MY DAD"! Slashing his face half of my sword was left embedded until I pulled it free. With shaking hands I fell onto my dad he had a bad cut over his eye and his was breathing even harder. Dad, "Jason you did good son…. Remember what I said son… protect our home…. Protect your mom… but better then me…. I love you and… your mother so….". When my dad stopped I tried shaking him but he wouldn't talk he wouldn't do anything. I started to cry and beg to the gods, "Please give me back my dad".

**Smiles; Yet another cliffhanger but damn that action.**

**Jester; You said it partner special thanks to every one following, commenting, or planning to comment. Also be sure to read our latest harem fanfic Love is Business by none other than our insane lemon guru Smiles.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Well dear friends and readers the day has finally come to end yet another fanfic. But Smiles and I hope we at least gave you all a nice story to add to your own collection of favorite fanfics. Cause as writers its our job not only to create but entertain. And from all your comments, views, and questions I know we did just that.**

**Smiles; Well onto the next one right?**

**Jester; But one final round of reviews first my friends. He23t like the energy here's your update. Fanficreviewer69 not really Smiles and I did say somewhere along our posting that this fic was dark. Wolfe47 we feel your pain but sometimes not every soldier ends the fight holding his own. Bunny read the chapter it'll answer what you just asked. Attackme I'm sure the whole world is saying that right now. Ventus Uzumaki sorry to inform you that yes Smiles and I are happy you back and commenting. But this is the last chapter for this fic still thanks for the ideas might use them later on. Smiles roll us in.**

**Smiles; High five and hugs to the angel.**

**Jason's View**

It's been ten years since we lost my dad… mom didn't take it well. If not for my aunts, uncles, and grandparents helping her she wouldn't have come to terms with things. My dad was a hero for everyone in AAA and OOO revealing the plans by Brother Blood and his elite followers. People that were under Blood's control were set free and swore to set things right. But the Order was disbanded and set out to do good as individuals for their homes. My dad wasn't buried in his will he asked to be cremated he wanted half his ashes to be buried next to his mother. Then the other half was left with my mom and the family. My mom took his ashes and added them to the tomb of the elders. I felt happy knowing that my dad would help guide someone else even if it's just in spirit.

But still it was hard to wake up some days without him smiling at us at the table. My mom tried to keep her smile but I saw how hard it was. My dad's friends James and Natalie helped make two statues in honor of my dad five years after he passed. In AAA their statue shows my dad holding a book with the letter O on it. While here in OOO my dad held a book with the letter a on it. My uncle Simon says the book represents how my dad loved to read and how he believed in the power of faith. Faith my grandpa said 'was what led my dad to my mom'. The Earns of AAA choice to aid people if they need help or were asked. They refused to get involved in conflicts or disputes they see my dad as a saint for them. They now established themselves as spiritualists to keep my dad's ideas of peace alive.

But get one Earn pissed enough and you'll have a fight on their hands. Heavy my dad's old friend got married a few years ago to a green demon woman. They're expecting a kid in a few months. Aunt Betty had her little girl a few years back and uncle Simon just couldn't stop smiling when she was born. My cousin Karla reminds me of Amanda strong but easy to fool. As for my cousins Amanda's working with my grandma Joanna she wanted to be a fashion designer. My cousin Michael made his own group of traveling merchants that does trade with AAA and OOO. Neither one wants to rule OOO but I want to rule and keep my dad's ideals of peace alive my own way. A few weeks ago I meet a nice little friend over in AAA when I went to talk to someone who wanted to tell me something.

She never did tell me her name but she really loved her boozes from her breath. I'm still going around remote places to find adventures living a free and fun life like my dad wanted. And boy do I have some good stories to tell. But they're stories for another time. "Come on Jake lets get home and see what my aunt Cake brought us".

**Smiles; A gentle and sad ending like all wars they cause ripples that never truly end. And when they do they affect even the most innocent of souls.**

**Jester; Couldn't have said it better myself.**

**Smiles; Thanks for spellchecking that before I said it.**

**Jester; Well everyone see you on the next fanfic of Jester and Smiles.**

**Smiles; Peace off and we'll gladly hug you all later!**


End file.
